Paladins of Chaos
by Mr.CornChips
Summary: I probably won't update...but read anyway! Do the rawr?
1. Chapter 1

_Paladins of Chaos _

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Ok?**

This was after the war with Gaea okays? Okays!

Percy POV

I just came back to camp from a mission with Nico , it took us about 3 weeks to get them and I was tired. We had to recruit new demigods from Washington. After when I said my goodbyes to Nico he shadow traveled to the underworld. It was noon so not much was going on at the camp so I went looking for Annabeth but I couldn't find her anywhere so naturally I went to the beach to relax and think to myself. When a good hour or so passed I heard people walking I turned around and it was Isaac my half-brother who had the hugest ego and what surprised me it was Annabeth who was holding Isaac's hand.

I was furious, I felt the power of the surging threw mxxy body the waves started to get higher and higher. I marched down to them and Yelled" WHAT THE F*CK IS GOIN"

Isaac grinned" I was goin to make out with your girlfriend, why do you ask?"

Annabeth was speechless. She just kept staring at me on the verge of crying.

I grabbed him by the neck and started to raise him, but he managed to break free, I uncapped riptide and we started to fight. The waves were higher than at least 10 feet high, clouds started to circle

around me and Isaac. Soon we started to gather a crowd of people yelling FIGHT! FIGHT! , but I easily dodged all Isaac's attacks. Suddenly I jabbed riptide to his stomach and he collapsed right at my feet, bleeding.

Chiron came to me enraged what just happened and Screamed, "PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE "

I spoke "he's not dead" coldly

"Every back to your cabins now! And take Isaac to the infirmary! " Chiron barked

As soon every one left Annabeth , Chiron and me were the only ones there. Annebeth sitting down looking at the ground crying. While Chiron was yelling at me.

"Percy you are no longer camp leader, you shall not play capture the flag or go to any of your classed except sword training. I was the teacher for sword training.

" I don't care" then Chiron slapped me being ashamed of what i've done and trotted away to check on Isaac, leaving me and Annabeth at the beach.

I looked at her and took out a small box and threw at her lap and said" I guess I did the 12 labors of Hercules to prove my love to you to your mom for nothing" and from that I walked away.

Annabeth came running at me saying sorry , but I didn't care anymore she cheated on me for who knows how long. I was so close of breaking down by hearing her sobs. Soon she fell to the ground.

She said "P.. , p..p..please come back I'm sorry wh. I did"

I just kept walking acting like I didn't care. When I reached my cabin I went to my bed and started to cry intensely and I cried myself to sleep.

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting there at the beach then Percy threw me a box. I opened and I was stunned and started to cry more. I was to stunned I didn't hear what Percy said.

I saw Percy walking away. I chased after but he kept walking away.

Soon I caught up to him and hugged his stomach but he kept walking. I tripped on a rock and face plated to the rough dirt at the forest.

I got up and managed to say "P.. , p..p..please come back I'm sorry wh. I did" but he kept walking. After watching him leaving me I stayed crying my eyes off. I opened the black box

there laid a 20 karat diamond ring ,carved around the ring said, Forever mine WiseGirl . I stared at it realizing my hugest mistake, Cheating on Percy.

Percy's POV

Weeks have passed after the incident and everyone at camp treated me like I was a freak. It annoyed me, The Savior of Olympus is treated like a freak but I didn't care. After I received news that

Mom and Paul died from a group of hellhounds. I was absolutely devastated I didn't eat much often anymore. I didn't talk to anybody and I stopped teaching sword class. After that the gods came to honor

Isaac from his recent quest, which I thought was stupid because all he did was kill the Hydra. The conch horn blew; I was kind of hungry so I walked to the dinning pavilion. When I arrived I noticed the gods were

still here and everyone was quiet staring at me and thinking to themselves "_what is he doing here, why is the freak here "_. I just kept walking to the Poseidon table and I sat down by myself. Isaac was at the other

side staring at me in disgust. Zeus broke the silence by saying "We the gods come here to congratulate Isaac on his successful quest and.."

I interrupted saying" Wait, wait your congratulating him for simply killing a Hydra?"

Zeus spoke "yes Purseus, why do you ask?"

I was Furious I was about to say something until Isaac interrupted me.

"Aww , is Percy sad cause his Mommy Died?"

I was flaming mad I jumped out of the table only to uncap riptide and hold it against his throat.

Saying" never speak ill of my mother again" in a serious voice.

Zeus's voice boomed " Percy stand down or ill.."

"Or what kill me? I don't care anymore or what happens to me" I said as I capped riptide and walked to the beach angry.

I was walking to the beach were me and my ex-girlfriend hanged out to talk or make out. I stared at the water and felt the waves calming me down. I also noticed that there was a full moon tonight and I always

saw how the waves and the moon worked together. I thought about what to do in my life since I had no one except my dad and my true friends Nico, Thalia and Grover. I stared at the moon still admiring its beauty,

then I heard a voice behind me and I looked where the voice came from. It was Artemis in her 18 year old form.

"The moon is beautiful is it not?" Artemis said with a small smile.

"Yes, it is" I said with a grin.

"So Percy would you mind telling what has been bothering you for the last couple of days" Artemis said furrowing her eyebrow.

"I rather not talk about, sorry" I said with a faint frown.

"It is fine, I just want you to be happy" Artemis Said with a smile

When she said I was kinda suspicious how she acted towards me but I dropped it.

"Thank you for understanding" Said with a grin.

I looked at Artemis still admiring how she looked beautiful under the full moon , even thought she was the moon goddess.

"Percy what are you staring at?".

"umm nothing , why do you ask?" I said nervously.

"Cause I noticed you staring at me" .

"Well I just umm its nothing its umm just how you look very beautiful" I said as fast as I can, trying not to blush.

"Well thank you Percy for the nice comment" she said.

"You're welcome?"

"We should head back"Artemis stated

Once we got back every one was at the Amphitheater. The gods were seated together so Artemis left my side and went to the gods to be seated.

I went to sit by myself in the corner of the amphitheater.

Poseidon stood up and said " Hello , I would like to say that Isaac is My favorite son"

From that comment I was Heartbroken for the last time I took one quick glance at Artemis for some weird reason. I was fed up how my life was simply thrown away so I said my goodbyes to

this camp. I packed up all my things and before I left I took out riptide and severed my connection to my sword and left it at my bed.

I marched my way up to Half-Blood hill and took one last look and said my final goodbyes. It took me two days to get to New York.

I slept in the alleys trying to hide from monster. I was found by a group of hellhounds when I was finished I was beat I saw a dark vortex appear before me.

A man stepped out of the vortex. The man was about 6'7 was wearing a full white suit and his skin looked like space but the weird thing was that dots were moving across his face and his

Eyes were pure black and the he spoke with power in his voice, "I am Chaos, Creator of the Void, Lord of Primordial Gods, and The First Being to Ever Live"


	2. Chapter 2

** Paladins of Chaos**

**Wow, 10 reviews the first day. Every thank you for the helpful and thoughtful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

**And again thank you for the awesome reviews! Enjoy!**

"_I am Chaos, Creator of the Void, Lord of Primordial Gods, and The First Being to Ever Live"_

Percy's POV

"Ummm Wow" I was speechless. What does the Creator of the Primordial Gods need with me? I sat there minutes which felt like hours staring into his pitch black eyes.

Then he finally spoke "Ha the great Perseus Jackson, The Hero of Olympus of the Third and Second War and all he can say is "Ummm Wow"?"

I just kept staring at his eyes until I had enough courage to ask him. "Why are you here?"

"I have a proposal that helps you and me, would you become my first Paladin Of Chaos?" he asked with a grin.

I thought about what I can lose if I joined but I thought again what happened back in camp and the tragic events that happened to my Mom and Paul. What can I lose?

"Yea sure, what can I lose if I join" I said with my famous smirk.

"First you must take a oath" Chaos said in his serious face, but I couldn't tell if it was his serious face or he was just very constipated. I didn't laugh though.

"what I must say or do?"I said furrowing my eyebrow.

"Just say your name and promise to be a protector of the universe and honor your place as my first paladin" he said.

"I, Percy Jackson promise to be a protector of the universe and honor my place as your first paladin" I said with my serious face. As soon I finished saying the oath I was engulfed in a

blinding light powerful enough to feel like the sun was right next to you. After the light faded, I felt power surge threw my body feeling more powerful than usual.

"How do you feel" he asked me with a amused smirk.

"I feel more powerful than usual" then all of a sudden I started to hear distant noises and I looked everywhere trying to find where the noises are coming from. Then I started to smell barbecue from out

of nowhere. Then I saw mice but the weird thing was it felt like they were miles away but I can see them like if they were in front of me. I also felt life around me and the shapes of the pebbles to buildings

almost as tall as the Empire State Building.

"Ahh I see your heightened senses are kicking in" chaos said with a amused smile.

"What heightened senses?" I asked.

"Since you accepted the oath you received my blessing and you bones are augmented so they are basically stronger than before. "He said.

"Is there any other power or ability I have gained that you haven't told me about" I was excited what other ability I have gained but not being told about it yet.

"Child, you are my first Paladin so I do not know what other capabilities you have, but I do know my blessing increases your senses by tenfold and amplifies your bones"

"Soooo what do we do know? Do we kill monsters? Or fight and protect the innocent?" I asked with pride.

"None of those, I must train you to your highest potential and study how to use your senses in both in combat and stealth and find out what other ability you might have"

"So technically I must train?"

"Yes, so that's why we must leave now and prepare for your training" Chaos said.

"Where am I going to train?" I asked looking at the sky.

"At my palace in the Void" right after he said that I saw a black shadow hover over me then down to the ground behind me and the next thing you know we were at Chaos's home, The Void.

"Percy, would you like any food or a drink" Chaos offered me.

"Sure, I haven't eaten real food since I left Camp Half-Blood" I said with a frown. Chaos snapped his fingers and a table filled with food. He motioned his hand telling me to sit down and enjoy

myself. Once I sat down I started to admire Chaos' Palace and it was beautiful. It looked like the Lotus Hotel Lobby but black and white, and people weren't crowded every. It was peaceful and quiet for

the first time I've had for weeks. I sat there for about an hour eating everything my eyes laid eyes on. Chaos just kept staring at me in disbelief how much I can eat. I broke the silence and said

"Well thank you for the food Chaos, haven't had a meal like that in well never" I grinned at Chaos. Chaos snapped his fingers again and the table disappeared.

"Percy you must rest because tomorrow you will have the intensifying training in your life" Chaos said with a smile. I just noticed I was sitting at the floor.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked with a happy expression. Chaos pointed at a door that labeled "Alpha".

"Umm Chaos, who is Alpha?"

"You are since you are the first Paladin you will be called Alpha" Chaos said with a weak smile. I nodded and said goodnight to Chaos, I started to walk to my new room. I entered the room a familiar

breeze rushed to my face and as soon it hit my faced, I recognized the scent it was the scent of the sea. I walked around the room I noticed I look exactly like my fathers palace. As soon I remembered about

my father I remembered why I chose to become Chaos' Paladin. I walked around a little more and saw that my bed was a king size bed with lots of pillow and my bathroom which was also designed like it was from my fathers palace. Lastly I saw a cupboard, I walked up to and inside was a note that said "To choose what you want to wear you must think of it". I stared at it in disbelief that I could wear anything I want.

I thought about pajamas and stuff like, once I opened my eyes there were shirts, shorts and other comfy cloths I picked random cloths and quickly ran to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth.

After I was done brushing my teeth I headed straight to bed and immediately laid my head on a pillow and quickly dozed off. I thought of having a good dream like me sitting in the beach but no I

get nightmares.

Percys Dream POV

_I was sitting down in sand and recognized it was Fireworks Beach_. (that is what it's called if you didn't know_) I sat down there for awhile until heard laughter and soft moans._

_I looked around to see where the laughter was coming from and in the distance I see a blond and a black haired kid. I walked for about 50 yards until I was close enough to hear and see what they were doing._

"_Isaac, stop making me laugh" the blond said while giggling uncontrollably._

"_Why Annabeth? I bet Percy doesn't make you laugh "He said with a smile. I was furious from hearing this I wanted to kill Isaac for saying that. I wanted to move but I was stuck standing there watching them_

_cuddle with each other. What Annabeth said broke my heart again._

"_Isaac, I love you more than Percy" Looking straight into his eyes._

"_I love you too Annabeth" leaning forward to kiss Annabeth but once their lips met I was transported to the throne room in Olympus. I stood in front of people who I recognized. It was all my former friends:_

_Katie, Travis, Conner, Chris , Clarisse, Jake, Michael, Mitchell, Nyssa , Will , Nico , Thalia , Jason , Piper, and Leo. Only Piper, Jason, Leo , Grover , Thalia and Nico were the only ones I actually call friends_

_Now because Piper , Jason and Leo were all in a quest to save the west wind from a group of wolves and Grover was a lord of the wild so I didn't hang out with him and Thalia was with the hunters and Nico was _

_always in the Underworld helping out his dad. I heard Zeus talking but I didn't care to listen and I saw both my dad and Artemis both sad and same with Annabeth. Then I started to listen what Zeus was talking about, "Where is the Hero of Olympus?" No one spoke until Annabeth stepped forward._

"_Lord we haven't seen Percy for more than three weeks" she said with a frown. Artemis immediately stood up and screamed " Its all your fault you Slut!"_

_Athena screamed out "Never talk to my daughter like that!" _

" _Its true if she didn't cheat on Percy with that blasted son of Poseidon Isaac , Percy would still be here" Artemis Yelled to her. Annabeth fell to the floor crying. Thalia , Clarisse, Piper and Katie trying to cheer_

_Annabeth up._

"_Who cares about Percy? He just some loser" Ares said. Once Ares said that most of the Gods brought there swords up and pointed them to Ares. Apollo and Hermes both said at the same time "Never speak ill_

_of Percy" At that point I was ready to breakdown and laugh my ass off. C'mon who doesn't want to see Ares looking like he just crapped his pants. Then I noticed that Hades and Zeus were both ready to rip off_

_Ares' head. Then they calmed down after a few minutes passed. Poseidon spoke up and said " I say we make all the Heros into immortals including Isaac" Exactly once he finished everything started to be an uproar. Artemis Screaming at Poseidon " Why, he was never included in the war or saved any us"_

" _He is my Favored son so I say goes" He said with a Proud with face. I was heartbroken , after all I did for him he says that Isaac was his favored child. Artemis was angry I wondered why but I didn't care._

_Zeus voice boomed across the throne "SILENCE!" Everyone shut their mouth as fast as they can. " I will grant my brothers wish and make everyone that was included in the war Immortals" every nodded but _

_Artemis , Apollo , Hermes and even Hades and Hera were all sending daggers to Isaac who was clearly trying to hide. Artemis said with grace, " What shall we do with Percy missing"_

"_We shall wait for the time being and see if he is dead or not , or he is just hiding so every keep your ears and eyes out for the boy" Zeus said a hint of sadness in his voice._

_Isaac walked forward and said " why he was a weakling and only weaklings run away"_

_Every God and Goddess sent daggers to Isaac except Poseidon who of course smiled at Isaac. He just backed up slowly as everyone's eyes on him._

"_Ok let's start" he raised his hand a beam of light hit everyone in the room. At that moment I knew that everyone was just turned into immortals even Isaac. After a few minutes passed a blinding light appeared _

_so I had to cover my eye and only to reopen them. I was staring at a lake and I looked around and saw a person sitting across the lake so I walked over there to only be suprized. I sat next and noticed she was _

_crying and looking up in the sky. I looked up to see a Half Moon and a beautiful night sky andi looked closely it was Artemis crying and staring at the Moon. _

"_My other half is gone" she said in sobs. I wondered to myself who was the other half I heard her say, " that stupid slut had to make him disappear and left forgotten" I thought even harder who the hell was _

_this other half. Then she spoke softly " I'll never got the chance to say I love you-" Before she got to say anything everything blacked out._

I awoke from my dream panting like if I just ran the marathon. I noticed that Chaos was sitting there with a smirk. " So the demigod finally awakens" he said with a huge smile.

"How long was I asleep?" I said with no emotion.

"3 days to be exact , Did you enjoy your dreams?"

"Not really why do you ask?'

"Well before you woke up you were smiling , so I figured that you had a nice dream" he said with a smirk.

" I didn't have a nice dream I had a nightmare" I said with a frown.

" Ha they didn't look like nightmares when I was watching, especially the last one" he said with a huge smile.

I remembered what happened in my dreams but I mainly remembered my last one. " Do you know who Artemis Loves?"

" That's for me to know and you to find out" he said with a grin.

" Fine! I will find out!" I screamed with a frown. Chaos just laughed more.

"Come my boy you must be hungry"

"Yea I'm a bit hungry" Chaos led me out of my room and into the kitchen. Where he snapped his finger and a breakfast buffet appeared before my eyes. I sat down as Chaos just stood there watching me eat.

Him watching me eat kinda creeps me out , imagine the most powerful being is staring at you eat how would you feel. When I finished my food Chaos snapped his fingers and i again sat on the ground

staring at him. "So what do we do now?"

"We must master your senses and new powers" he said with his serious face.

"So how do I master my senses?" I said with boredom.

"First we must test what you know" When he finished he snapped his fingers and a Drakon as tall as the Empire State Building appeared right before my eyes. My eyes were widened and my jaw felt like it hit the

floor. " So I have kill that?" I said trying my hardest not being scared.

"Yes but I doubt it would be hard, since you have faced three titans and The God of War and defeated them all" he said being amused about the fight.

"I have no weapons or any armor" still trying to sound tough.

"Check again" as Chaos snapped his fingers.

I was in a Blue Armor lined with gold and was holding a blade and a shield , the only word that can escape my mouth was " Wow"

"Again with the wow's" Chaos said with a small chuckle.

"Lets get this over with" I now know that I will destroy that Drakon.

"Good Luck , Alpha" He winked at me and disappeared. Then the Drakon immediately stared at me with its fire burning eyes , ready to eat me as a snack. The Drakon lunged at me its claws with inhuman speed but since I have increased senses that mean I have better reflexes. His claws barely missing me by a few feet , I surged my sword to his hand managed to cut off three of his claws. It howled in pain and quickly

looked at me ready to kill me in any moment. It lunged at me again but I was able to block most of the impact. I still staggered a bit until his tail hit me straight towards my chest and sent me soaring threw the air and landed about 50 yards. Even when I have the curse of Achillies and my bones are augmented to be stronger that hit hurt like hell. The Drakon looked at me and it looked like it had a amused grin. I stood up

and started to run towards it getting faster every second in a split second i jumped and thrust my sword threw the armored drakon I felt blood run threw his skin . The Drakon winced in pain and managed to hit

me hard to knock me off his now bleeding stomach. My sword and shield was nowhere to be seen so the only option was to use my newly unlocked sense or my water powers but I don't sense any water anywhere until noticed a small source of liquid I tried to find where this source was coming from then I noticed a small pool of blood dripping from the Drakon. Then I remembered that blood was still a liquid.

I focused all my power trying to control the blood until I felt a connection that it was willing to obey my command. I smiled at the Drakon who was still bleeding looking at me puzzled on how I managed to hurt it.

I willed his blood to stop flowing around his body then rush to the center. The Drakon started to look like he's was going to explode into a million pieces. I started to float above the ground using my newly unlocked sense. Yes I know it kinda does sound overkill but you know what I am overkill. As I lifted threw the air I saw my sword I willed it to float back to me , as soon I obtained my sword again I flew through the air still controlling his blood. I soared threw the air thrusting my sword against the Drakon's skin making a huge gash as kept I soaring I stopped at his throat and flew to his head , starting into his eyes.

I saw fear in his eyes as I impaled my sword between his eyes. I have killed the Drakon , I finshed my first test of testing my senses. As I descend back to the ground , the Drakon turned into stone little by little.

When I reached the ground I saw Chaos clapping.

"Well done Alpha , Are you ready for your true training?"Chaos said with a proud smile.

"Yes, I am ready" I said with my "famous" grin.

So yea im done hoped you like it sorry it took me 2 days to finish it and also Ill explain why Percy's nickname is Alpha and I might need Demigod Oc Characters I need 5 for now and there godly parents can be anyone in Norse, Egyptian, Aztec, Hindu and Sumerian

And to have a better picture of Percy's Armor , look up Warrior of Light I believe he's in the game Dissidia

Also I would personally like to thank

**Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade- Thank you for taking interest my story , i also like your stories and I'll try Harder on the Pertimis longer**

**Aquarius Goddess123- Thank you for loving my story**

**Angela Bang- Thank for "super" loving my story and I will try**

**Percabeth134- I was planning to do that but most stories that involve Chaos usually their main antagonist is Gaea **

**Maryfer7 - Omg I can't believe that you reviewed my story thank you!**

**Trojan Prince- I thank you for like it **

**TheFallenAngel14-First off , those are a "L" and a one in that order and second I will try not to speed up **

**Mistdale- Thank you for think that!**

**Total yanderekid24- Thank you for loving my Story!**

**Kormk- thank you and I will keep it up!**

**Lightningkid333- Thank you for loving and I hope you enjoy!**

**Im sorry it took so long I was reading this awesome pokemon story It's called Light into Darkness by Complete Hollow**

**That story was Great I can't say how good it was.**

Also just reminding you guys that Im going to need 5 Oc characters There parents can be any god in Norse, Egyptian, Aztec , Hindu and Sumerian.

Again I hoped you enjoy I will start typing chapter 3 right now!


	3. Chapter 3

** Paladins of Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! **

**All those who submitted OC Characters thank you and thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

**Also when you ever submit a character make sure to tell me what mythology parents is from, and again Thank you!**

5 years have passed….

Artemis' POV

It has been 5 years since Percy disappeared from the face of the earth. He left no trail where he could be or where he could've been at. Today was his birthday and also the meeting to discuss if anyone would have any leads where he might be. I was still with my hunters walking towards to Camp Half-Blood; since my hunters can't come with me to Olympus I just drop them off there. Even though they hate it there and the boys the in the camp. We arrived at Camp Half-Blood and every guy who was there just stared at me or at my hunters in awe. I looked back at my hunters and they gave all the boys who staring at them death glares. Just to scare them off I turned one them into a Deer, which made every boy staring at us run away. After all the boys ran away, my lieutenant Phobie ran up to me to say thank you.

I told them to go to my cabin to relax and stay away from the boys. I started to walk to the Big House , as I walked I noticed that all the males where trying to hide from. I laughed from this , as I walked up the big house I saw the boy I turned into a deer next to Chiron hiding from me. I looked at a the deer , I snapped my fingers and he transformed into a boy again only to run out the door.

"Lady Artemis , why must you turn them into animals?" Chiron asked.

"I only did it to scare off the men so they won't look at or flirt with them" I said.

"Well, Chiron I must take my leave" Before I was about to go Chiron stopped and asked me "why are you and your hunters here?"

"I have to go to a meeting in Olympus" I said with a sad look.

"Is the meeting about Percy and his disappearance" he said with a frown.

"Yes , but really I have to take my leave" I teleported to Olympus to see that all gods and the immortals were the waiting for me. My father spoke and stated "Artemis is here let's start"

"Has anyone seen Percy or have found a trace where he has been?" My father said while looking around the room for any sign. Since Percy saved Olympus twice every god has respected him more now.

Everyone nodded in sorrow. Isaac stood up "Like I said many times before, only quitters leave there friends or loved ones". I guess Hades was furious at that comment, Hades stood up and put his Helm of Darkness, shadow traveled next to Isaac, kicked him which caused Isaac to fly across the room. Before Isaac hit the ground , Hades grabbed his neck and said Venomously " Never speak inadequately of my favored nephew again". After a few seconds, everyone in that room was surprised that Hades called Percy his favorite nephew. Well almost everyone except Poseidon who was very angry. Hades threw Isaac at his former spot before he stood up. Everyone that was turned immortal was there looking at him if was plain stupid. It was quiet for a few minutes until I broke the silence and said, "Since when was

Percy you favorite nephew?" I said with a smile.

"Since he defeated half of my army, returned my sword and helm and saving Olympus twice" he said with pride. Poseidon stood up and held his trident to Hades who was still standing and shrieked

Never touch my son again".

"Why, what he said was wrong and stupid, just like having that kid there" pointing at Isaac who was still painting on the floor.

"So, Percy didn't leave his friends and family" Poseidon said calmly. I was fuming at how Poseidon didn't care about Percy. I stood up and roared "Percy was abandoned by his friends and family, his parents died by hellhounds, no one tried to Percy or "hang out "with him" Everyone looked at me confused with a hint of surprise, I just noticed that I defend Percy.

"Ha , you claim that Percy was abandoned , because Sally Jackson dies by Hellhounds that Hades probably sent and if he was ignored , Why didn't you comfort him since you defend him" Poseidon said with Anger. Everyone in the room put there heads down at the thought of not being there for him.

"I wanted to comfort him but I had duties to fulfill everyday" I said with my best serious face on. At that comment every sat back down to their thrones.

"Since no one has any leads, I guess this meeting is adjourned "my father spoke. After that every left one by one except me and Aphrodite who was smiling at me , she left with a wink. She left with a mist of her perfume. I was alone in the throne room thinking to myself where Percy is. After a long period of thinking I teleported to the lake where I first heard about Percy's disappearance. I sat down at the edge of the lake and dipped my feet into the lake. This place always remind me of Percy, how everything was always calm, the winds was always perfect it made my hair sway to look natural blown.

I kept staring at the lake swishing my legs in the water. After a few minutes of silence passed I started to talk to myself " I wonder what would of happened if I told him I love , if I told him that he was one and only true love , my anchor for this devastating world" I said softly , still staring at the water , as I stopped swishing my legs in the water. I noticed a face started to form in the water, as I looked closely

the face was obviously male and had green eyes. As I kept looking at the face wondering who was this man , until the face was clear , it was Percy. I started to cry my eyes out, I said softly " Percy Is that you?". I looked back but he wasn't there which surprised me even more.

"Percy, where are you?" I asked still crying.

"I believe I'm in my dream mode" he said with a smirk. "But first who is this love of your life, I have been wondering for more than five years"

"What do you mean Five years?" I said trying to wipe my tears.

"Well for five years I've been having dreams about you, watching you in your journeys" he said with a frown.

"You have been dreaming about me? What have you seen me do in the past?' I asked.

"I've seen you cry in this lake all the time saying that you miss your loved one"

"Percy, I've been meaning to tell you" I said with a faint smile.

"Are you gonna tell me who is the this your love your life?"

"Yes, Percy the love of my life is y….." Before I can say the word Percy started to fade.

"Artemis, next time we meet again you better tell me who is this love of your life , okay?" he said with a smile. As I watched Percy fade into the water, I couldn't help but smile. At least I know that Percy is alive but I didn't get to tell him that I love him with all my heart. As long I know that Percy is alive I'm happy.

Percy's POV

I awoke from my dream still wondering who was the Artemis' lover, the same one she has been saying in my dreams. Before she can say the name, I always wake up panting in my room. This question has been bugging in my head for about 5 years. As I got up I didn't noticed that Chaos was sitting, staring at me with a huge grin. I asked "Why are you so happy?"

"Well every time you have a dream about Artemis , make you wake up before she can tell you who is her lover and you won't be my only paladin anymore" he said with a bigger grin.

"Really, Are they here?" I asked "And why do you interfere with my dreams?" trying to sound annoyed.

"No, you must meet them and offer them if they want to be a Paladin of Chaos" he said.

"I have to go find them and recruit basically?" I said with boredom.

"Yes, and you will leave now" he said with a hint of amusement.

"Are they demigods, demi-titans or there creatures?" I asked.

"There demigods but their parents are from countries" he said.

"First off how many people do I have to recruit and second what do you mean there parents are from different countries?" i asked while I furrowed my eyebrow.

"I mean that there parents are from Greek, Egyptian , Norse and Hindu backgrounds" he said with seriousness.

"Who are there parents?"

"Two of them are the son and daughter of primordial god Erebus, the other is the son of Apophis or Apep , the third is a son of Helios and the last is the son of Shiva" he said.

"I always wondered did you create the all the gods in mythology?" I asked in boredom.

"Yes, but the Greek gods were the first to come then the Norse then Egyptian then so on"

"That's cool, so where do I find all these demigods?"

"In these locations" as Chaos said while giving me a Ipod.

"Why are you giving me a iPod why not like a iPod or a awesome crystal that shows where they are in the world?" I said with a hint of displeasures. As soon I said that Chaos snapped his fingers and the iPod he gave me transformed into an iPad. I thought to myself wondering how it works.

"It works by pressing that button "as he pointed out the only button in the bottom. "Once you press it it will bring you to the first people you will meet which are the children of Erebus"

"So when do I leave?"

"You leave now Alpha" he said. I nodded my head and left my room to leave Chaos' Palace. If you don't know where Chaos' Palace it's in is a dimension called The Void. Once you walk out his palace you will go to the place where you most want to go. I opened the iPad and pressed on the button and two dots appeared in the middle of a city which looked like New York. I stepped out of Chaos' Palace and appeared at a bathroom, I went outside to see people in line and behind the counter were people working. I walked outside to see it was noon, the sun was about to set down. I looked at the iPad again to see where the dots are, they were in a alley. Their destination was about 2 miles away, as I started to walk I noticed it was my birthday today. Living in the void, you lose the time. As I was walking I heard a load roar near me, or it was far but I've heard this roar before. As I kept walking the roar kept getting louder and louder, as soon I saw it was a lion but not just any lion is was the Nemean Lion, but the beast wasn't alone, it was fighting about 5 girls with beautiful silver dresses and there was a stunning teenager about the age of 18 leading the attack. I walked slowly to see who she was, I noticed that she had a gorgeous body enough to rival Aphrodite herself, and her face is what surprised me. Her eyes were piercing silver, her face was like an angel to my surprise it was Artemis. I chuckled to see her again, but then I noticed that the Lion wasn't his regular size he was the size of a dumpster truck. As the hunters kept shooting at the lion, but had no affect because of his rough hide. Artemis shoot at his eye making the lion madder. The lion pounced on Artemis making her get stumble on the ground and a two hundred ton lion was tower over her about to eat her. I sprinted to the lion, unsheathing my sword that Chaos made especially for me, it's made out of his own essence. As the lion was about to eat Artemis, I raised my hand and controlled the lions blood making stop in his tracks, he was 2 feet away from Artemis.

I was getting nearer to the lion getting ready to attack its weak spot. Artemis was staring at me in wonder who I was, I had a huge grin in my face. As I neared the lion I jumped to its face and shoved my

sword straight between his eyes which rolled turning white. The lion disappeared with a cloud of dust, as the dust settled I noticed that there was a brown coat laying there. As I picked up the coat I noticed that all the hunters were all worn out , next to who apparently fainted during the fight. I walked up to the Artemis , but before I got to her all the hunters raised ther bows and aimed at me.

"Who are you Male?" one of the girls said with such fear.

"None of need to know, but I do recommend to lower your weapon or ill make you" I said with anger in my voice.

"We won't let you take our Lady" they said with fear.

"I won't take her, I just want to talk to her" I said calmly as I can.

"No, we do not believe your kind" they hissed at me. I was about to control their blood until Artemis stood up from the ground came to me and said "Thank you stranger"

"No problem, but next time try not hurting yourself" I said with a grin. Artemis was about to talk but before she could a about a dozen hellhounds came out of nowhere and attacked us.

But before the hunters raised their bows, I snapped my fingers making all the hellhounds stop in their places. The hunters holding there bows pointed at their dozens of hellhounds who started to blow into dust one by one. The hunters stared at me in awe at how was I able to do that. After a few minutes of silence, Artemis said "How were you able to do that". I simply said "That's for me to know and you to find out"

"Fine, can at least tell me who you are and how you look like?" she said while furrowing her eyebrow. At that moment I noticed that I had my jacket that said "Alpha" in the back and I had my hood on , which clearly hid my face. I smirked at her comment; I knew that she can see me smirk.

"Like I said that's for me to know and you to figure out, Artemis" I said calmly. She looked at me in confusion and spoke "How do you know me or my name?"

"I know many things in this world, Artemis" at that moment one of the hunters howled out "You will not talk that to Lady Artemis"

Artemis sighed and spoke softly " It is okay , he did save our lives" the hunter who spoke simply nodded but she kept sending me death glares just in case.

Artemis spoke "We must take our leave stranger, thank you for our assistance" she took a step but she fell to the ground, hard. I rushed to her to help her but the hunters beat me to it. They started to freak out and started to get crazy. Before I could get to Artemis a group of Cyclops ran to ready to battle. I looked at the hunters who looked very scared and I saw that they had fear in their eyes; they were to surprise what was happening. So I took out my sword that Chaos gave me and started to battle with the giants , there about 7 of them. But they were no match for me I hacked, slashed, dodged every time they tried to get close to me. It took me about 5 minutes to kill them all, I turned around and heard Artemis said weakly "Percy please comeback, I always wanted to say I love you" after that she laid there.

I was surprised what she said I didn't know that the one that Artemis was talking about me. I always had feeling about Artemis but I knew I was never going to be able to get but know im having second thoughts. I walked up to them and asked "Who is this Percy she talks about?" I asked trying to know more. One of the hunters looked at me and spoke "Percy is the only Male that we respect and who Artemis loves" I was surprised what she said. I laughed at this uncontrollable, which apparently ticked off the hunters. "Isn't Artemis a Virgin Goddess?' I asked.

" Yes , she said that this man was unlike any other , this man wasn't greedy or conceded, he was humble , brave , and had a kind heart but all that changed after his life turned back on him"

She said with a sad smile.

"Where is this Percy now?" I asked trying to find out more. After I said that everyone's heads looked down in sadness. "We don't know, we haven't seen or heard of him for 5 years" the same hunter that spoke last said.

"I see, well take care" I was about to take my leave until Artemis sat up slowly and looked at me and said " Thank you stranger again , for all your help" she nodded at me. Which I returned with a smile.

"Well I really must take my leave, take care and Artemis I'm very sure Percy would love you too for caring about so much" I said with a huge smile.

She responded with a slight blush of red, "Thank you.. But before you go I must need to know your name"

"My name? My name is Alpha" I responded. From that I left I took out the iPad and presses the button and to my surprise the the dots looked like they were about a few 100 yards away. I used my eagle-like

to see who was ahead of me. In my astonishment, I saw two figures who were obviously were a boy and a girl. They were both arguing over something so stupid, where to get corn dogs. I chuckled at hearing them arguing. As I came closer, they stopped arguing looked at me at the same time. Little I don't they both had pure black eyes, not like chaos eyes full of power more like they were darkness but then I remembered they were probably the son and daughter of Erebus. As I neared them , I stopped next and spoke " Are you both the son and daughter of the Primordial god Erebus?" I asked. They both had surprised looks on their faces, but soon faded after they asked "Who are you? And how can you see us?"

"I am Alpha and what do you mean?" I asked with confusion.

"We are using our powers to hide from eyes of mortals" said the Gothic male. I looked what he was wearing, he was wearing a small backpack, with a scimitar strapped to his back. He also had jet black hair.

"Well I'm no mortal, as you can see" I said with a smirk.

"Even if you aren't mortal, it would still be hard to see us" said the teenage wearing black skirt with white leggings going down to her knees and a short sleeve black shirt with a white pac-man and her was curly at the bottom and wavy at the top,

"Well for your information , I am a Demigod , son of Poseidon" I said with boredom.

"Even if you're a child of the big three , it would still be hard to see us" Said the Gothic teen. "Why are you here?" said the other teenager.

"Well I am here to recruit you both" I said with a smile. They both frowned at what I said. "Why" they both said at the same time.

" I don't know actually , Chaos just said to…." I was interrupted by the Gothic male. "Chaos sent s son of Poseidon to recruit us?" he chuckled.

Then the other teen spoke, "I highly doubt that gramps would do that"

I laughed what she said. "Ha I don't think Chaos would like you calling him that"

"Stop acting like you know Chaos, it's starting to piss me off" the Gothic Teen screamed.

" I don't like your tone of voice , I think you should calm down before I make you" I said calmly. Both of the teens erupted with laughter. I was mad now. I tried to calm down but their laughter was very irritating. I lifted my hand in the air trying to connect to their blood which I did in a matter of seconds. After their laughter died out the Gothic teen said "Make me"

I motioned my hand again , but this time I closed my hand into a fist and I had complete control over the Gothic teen who just stood there in surprise. The other one was now sitting on the ground trying to control here laughter. I spoke "Now I have gotten your attention, listen to my offer" . The other teen laughed while the Gothic teen just stayed in place, not moving an inch. I released him from control and he collapsed to the ground, who just panting heavily. I was surprised, not many people can survive from a hold like that. He looked up and asked "What is your offer?"

"My offer is for you to join the Paladins of Chaos" The girl just sat there in laughter but the Gothic boy just looked at me if trying to look for if I was serious or not. "What do we gain in this offer?" the girl stopped laughing said "Dromeas , you can't be serious"

"Yes I'm serious Kate, he isn't lying about what he said" He said getting up slowly.

"We don't even know him, and you trust him already?" Kate said.

"What can we lose?" Dromeas said while looking at Kate.

"Ha that was what I said when I first joined 5 years" I said trying to loosen up the tension. They both looked at me if I was crazy or not. They both turned around and started to talk to each other. I heard every word they said but Kate finally gave in and said "Fine we will join you , but doesn't mean that we trust you"

"What must we do Alpha to join?" Dromeas said.

"You must say your name and promise you'll be a protector of the universe and honor your place as being a paladin" I said with boredom.

" I Kate Anderson, promise to be a Protector of the Universe and Honor my place as a Paladin of Chaos " As soon she said the she was engulfed in a light and disappeared.

"What have you done with my sister" Dromeas screamed. " Oh sorry , Chaos must've taken here to get here blessing but now you must say what she said"

"I Shadow Dromeas , promise to be a Protector of the Universe and Honor my place as a Paladin of Chaos" Dromeas was soon engulfed in a blinding light. After the light faded both of the children of Erebus were gone. I took out the iPad and pressed on the button and it showed a red dot on a city in the outskirts of New York. As I walked out of the bustling city of Manhattan, I soon teleported to the city outskirts where the red dot is located. I know what you're thinking why didn't I teleport to the Children of Erebus instead of walking. Well I liked the scenery of New York. As I kept walking I noticed that there were cars in the streets, also how there was a small road of destruction. I followed the rode because my gut told me to , as I was walking I pulled out the iPad I noticed that if I follow this path I will lead me to the red dot. As I kept following the road the destruction kept getting worse cars were turned upside down, huge cracks on the floor and buildings basically if a small tornado came out of nowhere and ransacked this town. As I kept following the road it lead to a subway entrance, which I walked into. The destruction down here was way worse than above , every where was cracked in even the train tracks were ripped apart. I noticed that there was a certain tunnel that was more destructive then the rest if that was even possible. I kept walking only to stop at the end of the tunnel was a another teenager, who was calmly looking at the ground. Then he looked up and screamed "What the fuck do you want?" he screamed out with a British accent.

"Is that any way to treat you guests?" I said sarcastically.

"Like I said what are you doing here mortal?" he said calmly.

"I'm no Mortal fool I'm just like a demigod like you" I said with laughter.

"Ha prove it" he stood up took out his blade was pure black and a snake that was in the handle. I knew his sword was probably Stygian Iron.

"Gladly" I said as I unsheathed my sword. We ran to each other ready to kill each other but before our blades connected I used my powers to control his blood and stop him in his tracks.

"What is the meaning of this, let me go!" he howled. What he did surprised me he broke free from my control from my powers and headed straight towards me. Before his sword made contact with me I moved to the side and missed me. Making him madder as he was radiating a white aura around him. "Get back here" he screamed out. I turned around to see him running at me ready to send a barrage of attacks. I blocked his attacks and started to go on offensive. I pushed him back and ran towards him; I jumped up easily dodging all his attacks going at me. I ran towards him again only to hit his side but I didn't put my full force on the attack but it was strong enough to knock him over his feet. Which made him angrier; he stood up quickly and started to attack again. Hack, slash, block , dodge his moves were very in pattern. I saw a chance to disarm him which I did , as I raised my sword to his throat. He was panting heavily while I was barely sweating a drop. He spoke "State your business here demigod and leave" I was surprised that he wasn't mad or furious any more but he was calm and relaxed. " I am giving you an offer of a life time" I said. The teenager quickly raised his eyebrow and spoke "What will this offer be?"

"Would you like to join the Paladins of Chaos" I asked. Before I could say anything back he said "yes"

"Okay ,you must say your name and promise to be a protecter of the universe and Honor your place as a Paladin of Chaos" I said

" I Dusk Whiteman, promise to be a protector of the universe and honor my place as a Paladin of Chaos" as soon he said that , a blinding light covered his body and disappeared. I was left alone in the subway tunnel. I teleported back outside at the entrance to the tunnel and took out the iPad and pressed the button and then a red dot appeared it said that the dot was in Phoenix, Arizona.

I walked slowly to the nearest train station; to my surprise that the train station wasn't ruined there was about two thousand people in the train station. I walked up to the counter asked for a ticket for

Phoenix , Arizona , which was leaving in about ten minutes, which I made it in time. They should me my room which had a small bed that hanged from the wall a bathroom and a tv in the middle. As the train started to move I noticed that I still had the Nemean Lion's coat. Then I remembered what Artemis said during her little nap, she loved me but do I love her. I always liked her but I don't know If I love her. I know I like her a lot but in my gut it's basically screaming out _Yes you love her! _ I remembered how she spoke about me , how she how much she wanted to see me. This feeling in my gut felt stronger than my love than Annebeth. I still wonder do I love or like Artemis. As was in deep thought I heard a deep roar filled with power and anger, it sounded more like a wolf. I looked outside the window and saw a giant wolf about the size of a mansion. I remembered this monster in one of the books I read about in Chaos' Library. It was Fenrir, the Wolf King, The eldest child of The God of Mischief and Trickery. The wolf was running with the train, the wolf sped up only to stop the train in the front. There was a intense shake all over the train, when it stopped everyone was ordered to evacuate the premises. When I exited out of the train, I checked my surrounding, tried to listen for fast movement, smelled the air if there was any different smell. I got nothing, It was like if Fenrir disappeared and left no trace. It took about 30 minutes for everyone to get back inside. As I was going back to my cabin, I saw a familiar group of friends going inside a cabin two doors away. It was Jason, Piper and Leo; they must be in a quest or something like that. I went inside my room, only to find a hunter sitting in my bed. I looked at her then sat down across from her and said "What do you want, hunter?"

The hunter spoke "Lady Artemis would like to speak to you"

"Why does she need me?" I asked being surprised. The hunter responded "She never personally thanked you and she just want to talk to you"

"I see, where does she want to meet?"

"Follow me" the hunter said as she stood up and walked out the door, I followed here. She lead me out the train which was moving. She jumped down and I followed, she rolled down, while I had a soft landing. The hunter moved towards the woods, as she entered she said "Try not to make eye contact with the hunters" I laughed at her comment. As we kept walking for a short period of time we , appeared in a camp with tents and such. All the hunters motioned their heads, towards me which caused every hunter in the camp to send me death glares but I ignored them and looked straight up trying not to get eye contact with any of the hunters. As we kept walking through the camp, we reached a bigger tent then the rest of the others. The hunter spoke "Lady Artemis is inside and If you do anything stupid or make the Lady cry , there are over thirty-five hunters outside ready to kill you" I shrugged and entered the tent. When I entered I saw that Artemis was sitting on her bed and I guess she noticed me. She stood up and ran towards me and hugged me for no reason, I hugged her back trying to find out why she hugged me. Then all of a sudden she started to cry in my chest. We stood there for a few minutes before I picked her up bridal style and laid her down on her bed as I sat next her. She stood up straight and next to me and put her head on my shoulders. I asked "Artemis , why are you sad?"

"The only man I loved is gone and I can't find" she said while hugging my arm. I said " Artemis , is this man Percy Jackson?"

She immediately stood up and asked "How do you know Percy?" I laughed "Percy is a friend of mine"

"So you know where he is then" looking very excited.

"No, I've lost contact with him for more than 3 years" I lied. She sat down next to me with a sad face. "Do you love Percy" I asked. She slapped me hard "If you ever ask that question again I will kill you" she said venomously. "So Artemis , why did you need me?" I asked.

"I would to say thank you" she spoke who still was sad.

"But didn't you say thank you , when I saved you" I said. "Yes but I never got to thank you personally" she said. "And your scent reminds me of Percy" she quickly added.

"So you called me cause I smell like your lover?" I said laughing. "You know what Alpha , leave… you may have a similar scent from Percy but you will never be like him" she stood up and pointed at the exit. I shrugged and left her tent. All the hunters were asleep except the hunter who brought me here. She was standing at the front of the camp, I walked up to her and told her " No need to walk me back to the train ill , simply teleport back". She looked relieved , I nodded at her and teleported back to the train. When I was at the train, it was dark but then a loud snore came from the side of the room. I looked and noticed a familiar boy sleeping at the top bunk. Then the lights turned on a blond haired boy with blue eyes, it was Jason with a coin in his hand. He said" State your business here?"

"Sorry , I teleported to the room " I said , then stepped opened the door and left. Man that was the most awkward situation I've been in. As I walked in my room and closed the room, I heard footsteps run past my door. It was probably Jason and Piper. It was midnight and I was beat. I took off my sweater, went to the bathroom took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and rushed to my bed and immediately slept. I was hoping for a nice and calm dream, but I was wrong again.

Percy's Dream Mode POV

_I was in a room with Dromeas, Kate and Dusk who strapped in a chair. I sat down next to Dusk trying my hardest not to laugh. Then Chaos came inside the room and looked at me and nodded, the others looked where the direction Chaos nodded. They all confused looks on their faces. The silence was broken by Chaos when he said " Hello demigods, how was your day?" I laughed at what he said, I looked at him again and saw a huge smile but then I saw that everyone else had frowns except for Dusk who was screaming "let me out of this chair, so I can strangle you" I laughed even more. After my laughing stopped a huge light appeared, and I had to cover my eyes so they won't get damaged._

Percy's POV

I opened my eyes to see it was morning, the sunshine piercing through the covers and hitting my face. I looked at the clock, it was early noon. As I put on my sweater and grabbed some money, I went out the door to head the diner. I was seated in a 2 seated table, before I was about to sit down I noticed that Jason, Piper and Leo were in the other table all staring at me , but I waved at them. They all turned their heads around and stopped looking at me. I laughed then I ordered my food and ate happily. When I finished eating, I went back to my room to meditate. Ever since I joined Chaos ,he taught me how to control my ADHD, I just had to meditate for a few hours every week. The day passed by very fast, when I was done meditating I saw the moon in the sky already. I walked out of my room to eat dinner.

I ordered about four different things, for some weird reason when I'm done mediating , I'm always super hungry. When I was finished, I payed them and left to my room. Before I got out of the diner , I happened to be in front of Jason, Leo and Piper. Who were all staring at me , I smirked at them and teleported to my room. I layed down at my bed thinking about how we will arrive at the Phoenix , Arizona.

I slept through the night having no dream and such. As I was exiting I saw Jason, Leo and Piper go the different way where I was going. I took out the iPad pressed the button and a rod dot appeared and the red dot was about a few miles away. I started to walk towards the red dot , but the thing that surprised was that the red dot was coming towards me. I stopped and the dot was only one mile away from where I was standing. It kept getting closer and closer. I saw a Kid on a bike coming towards me , I willed the bike to stop , but the kid was sent flying. He landed right in front of me , he stood up with no scratches on him. He had messy copper hair, lean build, light amber eyes and was wearing casual clothes. He stood there looking at me "Then he spoke , why did you do that?"

"I don't know but I have an offer" I said with boredom.

"What is the offer then?" he asked with curiosity.

"Would you like to join The Paladins of Chaos?" I asked calmly.

"Hmm , father says if I join I would be safer , soo yes I will join" He said with excitement.

" Okay , you must say your name and Promise to be a Protector of the Universe" I said

"I Hunter Blake, promise to be Protector of the Universe" A Blinding light like the rest of the other people. He disappeared to who knows where. I pressed the button on the iPad and the red dot appeared in California. I couldn't believe that the dot was in San Francisco. I didn't want to take my time to recruit this guy so, I just teleported to San Francisco. When I got there the red dot was moving around almost as fast as lightning. Then all of sudden the red dot was behind me. I turned around to see a Asian/American man about the height of 5'9 with short black hair to the eye brows, brown eyes an eye patch over the left eye. He also had about 5 spears attached to his back ,each one had the tip with a dragons head. The man spoke "I am Chris Freed or Drake, I am a son of Odin , the All-Father"

"I Am Alpha, Son of Poseidon, I have a .." I was about to finish , but Drake interrupted me " I know why you are here, Percy"

"How do you know my name?" I asked in Confusion.

"I am the son of Odin, since Odin can see the past, present and the future, I can too" He said.

"Will you join then?" I said.

"If you beat me in a dual" he said.

"Ok , what are the rules in this dual"

" No powers just pure fighting" when he said that he threw his spears in the air and he caught one but the rest stopped in midair and stayed next to Drake. I unsheathed my sword and walked about a few meters away from Drake to get ready. "Are you ready?" I asked. He simply nodded his head. I started to run towards him , he started to throw his spears at me. I easily dodged every single one of them but he each spear he threw just returned to him and keeps throwing his other spears. One I was close enough to him he grabbed one his spears ready to attack. As I got near to him our weapons collided creating huge sparks. We were both holding our ground but then he grabbed one his other spear and backed off , only to attack me with 2 spears. Hack, stab , block ,throw, dodge we kept fighting for a long time. Drake was a tuff opponent, his spears act like a defensive system. I kept fighting until I saw an opening in one of his moves, I instantly disarmed both of his spears and held my sword to his throat. He laughed and said "Good fight , I accept your offer, Percy"

"Call me Alpha , and To join the Paladins , you must say your name and promise to be a Protector of the Universe and honor your place as a Paladin" I said panting heavily.

"I Chris Drake Freed, Promise to be a Protector of the Universe and Honor my place as a Paladin of Chaos" he said. The same light, like the others took Drake to who knows where. I walked around San Francisco just to see the sights, when I was done it was already sunset before I teleported away, I checked on the iPad to check where was the next dot. It was in London, UK , but before I was goin to teleport to London I was pushed by familiar boy , I turned around to get a better view it was Nico. I wanted to go say hi but it looked like he was on a date and I looked closer to my surprise it was Thalia.

I followed them for awhile to see what they're going to do , they ended up in a pier called Fisherman's Wharf. I laughed because this was the place I took Annabeth on our first date. Thinking about Annabeth kind of made me sad and happy at the same time. I was sad remembering that memory and happy for Nico and Thalia. I stopped stalking them teleported to London. When I teleported I felt a tear go down my cheek, but then I remembered what Artemis said about me, which made me very happy. I whipped the tear away from my cheek and started to walk around to see the sites and such. After a few hours of admiring the buildings. I clicked the button on the iPad and the dot appeared and said that the dot was in a building not far from where I am. I started to walk to the red dot , I saw signs of a Tournament of the World , I stopped and read one of them It said " Go watch The World Fighting Tournament". When I finally reached the building it was a huge bowled shapped building. As I kept walking towards it following the directions of the red dot It was telling to keep going straight , which I did. After a few minutes of walking , I ended up in the stage with lots of people screaming and chanting names of the fighters. I saw an empty seat and went there. I looked at the iPad only to see it the red dot moving. I looked around and saw a dark colored man with four arms and three faces. But I guess that all the other people might not see his extra faces and arms. He was facing a big but the armed man picked up the other man and threw him off the ring. He then spoke "Is there no one else " he said with his English accent. Everyone quieted down , I raised my hands and I walked down to the ring. Everyone was laughing , at me which made me very mad. As I got closer to the ring , things were getting thrown at me. When I got to the ring I had a coat of food around me. The dark man spoke "Hello demigod , I am Ajith , son of Shiva"

"Well Ajith , I have a offer for you" I said with a smirk.

"What is your offer , demigod?" he asked. I quickly responded "Would you like to join the Paladins of Chaos?"

"If you beat me in a Hand to Hand combat, I will join" he nodded at the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, are you READY TO RUMBLE!" the announcer screamed out, which sent the crowd screaming.

"In this corner we have Ajith our five time World Champion and in this corner we have…" the announcer came to me and asked what my name was. "Alpha"

"We have Alpha the challenger" every booed at my name. I laughed at this. The announcer came to me and said "Good luck kid you going to need it" this made me laugh harder but the announcer looked at me if I was crazy or not. As I the announcer came off the ring , the bell rung and Ajith came walking towards me cracking all his hands and such. When he was about four feet away before he hit me with two of his fists I swayed to the left and kicked him in the face, making him stumble and the whole crowd goes wild. He had a surprised look on his face , he spoke "no one has hit for more than 10 years , you must be a very strong opponent" I laughed at his comment and quickly responded "Thank you , but I must ask how come the mortals can see your true form"

"The eyes can't handle my true from, even a normal demigod couldn't see through my magic but you are something else" he said with a grin in his fighting stance. I took my fighting stance and ran towards the dark man and attacked him furiously. Punch , jab , block , Round house kick, uppercut , butterfly kick after all those moves he managed to block every single one of them. Same with me he had a barrage of punched coming at me but I simply blocked and dodged every attack. After a intense fight with Ajith I was worn out we both hit each other numerous times , we both had brusies all over our faces coughing up blood. I smiled at him , he just simply nodded. We both ran each and ready to punch each other , I landed my fist to his face , but his fist also contacted my face in result we both were hit and sent flying across the ring. I looked up and saw that me and Ajith were both laying of the ring unable to get up. The Announcer spoke "10 , 9 ,8 ,7,6,5,4,3,2" at the last second I stood up. Everyone cheered Shouting my name " Alpha , Alpha, Alpha" Everyone stopped screaming , when I looked around why the chanting stopped I saw Ajith who looked very mad but also happy. He came and spoke "I will join your Group in only one request" I added quickly "What is your request"

"Please tell me , that there are people like you in the group?" he said who had a huge smile.

I laughed at his comment "Of course not a lot ,but enough for now"

We both left the ring heading towards his locked area which was secure and quiet. "You must say your name and Promise to be a protector of the universe and honor your place as a Paladin of Chaos"

"I Ajith Girish, Promise to be a Protector of the Universe and Honor my place as a Paladin of Chaos" After he said that a light came but this time I stepped inside the light. When the light faded I was in a room with all the people who I recruited in the past few days, all of them had multiple emotions some have confusion, some anger and but most of them have boredom. Then Chaos walked in and smiled at me. "Good job, Percy for recruiting these people" he said. Then Dromeas spoke "When do we get our blessing and stuff", "Yea, we have been waiting here for more than a week now " Kate added quickly.

"Wait, Wait, your name is Percy?" Hunter said. I responded " Yes I am Percy Jackson". Everyone who had a Greek Parent gasped and stared at me in awe. " Everyone get in a circle " Chaos said.

"Why , gramps?" Kate said. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that Kate" Chaos said. "Why not , you are our grandfather" Dromeas added quickly. "That's it anyone who calls me Gramps will be turned into a rock , got that?" Chaos screamed at the two. They both started to laugh. Everyone got in a circle. " You must say your name ,age ,godly parent amd 1 thing you have done in your life and we will start with Alpha" Chaos said while pointing at me. Everyone asked at the same time "Who is Alpha?"

Ajith added quickly and said "Percy is Alpha" Everyone nodded until Chris spoke " Why is your name Alpha?"

"Because since he is my first Paladin, he is named Alpha , everyone will be called a name but I don't know your position yet" Chaos said.

" What do you mean position?" Dusked asked.

"Well since Percy is the strongest among you…" Chaos was interrupted by Kate who said"HAAHAHa how is that fool the strongest?"

I was laughed at what she said. I snapped my fingers and she fell to the ground screaming. When I snapped my fingers again she stoop up panting sending daggers at me . "So yea im not so weak anymore right?"

"Again as I was saying , Percy Is the strongest so he is the leader of the Paladins" Chaos spoke. "And remember we will be saying out full name , age and godly parent and also one important face about your life"

"Hello I am Alpha also known as Percy Jackson , son of Poseidon , I am 18 years old and the reason I joined is because everyone I loved betrayed me in different ways , only some of my true friends and some gods , I count as my friends and family and one special person in my heart who I still don't know if I love her or not" Everyone nodded.

"Hi , I am Shadow Dromeas , I am 15 years old, my father is the Primordial god Erebus, and I have lived in the streets or in the woods, I've been offerings to Hestia for a safe home and Artemis for hunts and prays for good hunt everyday" I laughed at what he said.

"Hey, I'm Kate Anderson , nice to meet you all, I am 15 years old, I don't like anything that includes with flowers ,light , and If I find you annoying I will rip your heart myself" she said with a smile.

"Hiya, I'm Dusk Whiteman, I am 15 years old, son of Apophis, I have many enemies in this world and the next , try not to piss me off" He said.

"Yo, I'm Hunter Blake , I am 13 years old , my father is Helios, my father told me to join this group cause he told me it would be safe" he smiled.

"What's up , I'm Chris Freed or Drake , I am 17 , my godly parent is the All-Father Odin , and I have the same powers as my father but not as powerful"

"Salutations everyone, I am Ajith Girish , I am 24 years old , my godly parent is Shiva the Destroyer God, my mother left in the woods to test my strength and will, I was found by a pack of lions raised by them, but in the end when I grew at the age of 10 I killed every lion in the pack to prove to my mother that I was strong" Everyone looked scared at him.

"So since we know each other we will now find out how the ranks are made, you 7 will find out how the ranks are "Chaos said with a smile.

"So we will fight each other?" I asked. He nodded his head and quickly said "Follow me, we will fight in my arena"

Everyone followed Chaos to his arena. When we arrived , everyone got into teams , except for Blake who was the youngest of the group. Everyone got into their teams ,Chaos teleported to the bleachers with a sign saying "Go Percy"

When every was there every got into their teams: The teams were Dromeas and Kate, Me and Ajith, Dusk and Chris while Blake was himself. Before the fight started a blinding light that came from Blake, when the light faded he was holding a double bladed lance. Kate looked around and all the shadows started to swarm around here then into her hand , then after seconds of shadows swarming her a scythe appeared in her hands , while Dromeas took out two scimitars. Dusk took out two swords, which both were black probably stygian iron , there was a snake in the Handel of the sword. While Chris threw his spears to the air catching one of them and the rest were just flowing around him like his own defensive system. Ajith already had his fists up but each fist had about 6-7 claws in-between his knuckles , while I took out my Sword that was made out of Chaos himself. I laughed at how much fun this going to be fun.

Chaos Shouted "Start!"

I rushed to Blake because he was the closet person near me. When our blades touched I was surprised that how good he was but I saw a pattern in his attacks. Then I saw a opening in his attacks I disarmed his weapon and held my weapon to his throat he smirked at me and disappeared and appeared next to Chaos , then Dusk and Chris appeared next to Chaos. Chaos just kept laughing how funny this was.

The only people left was me , Ajith, Kate and Dromeas. Everyone looked at each other , before Dromeas and Kate disappeared. Me and Ajith were back to back , looking everywhere then all of a sudden two black objects appeared out of nowhere next to me Me and Ajith. We both looked at them and attacked , Dromeas was mine , while Ajith took out Kate in one swipe of his attack. Kate appeared next to Chaos who was still laughing. That left me with Ajith and Dromeas. But something made me surprised so much, Dromeas slashed at Ajith when he was unguarded. I was sad, Ajith wasn't going to be my second at least Dromeas was good enough. I was getting tired , of this fight I raised my hand and made my hand into a fist crushing Dromeas blood into his own body , he then disappeared reappearing next to Chaos. Chaos spoke again "Ha I was right, Percy is going to be a great leader"

"So Chaos, how does the order go?" I asked.

"Of course you going to be first , Dromeas will be second , then Ajith , Kate, Dusk , Chris and then Blake will be last cause he lost first" he said.

"Dromeas you will be called Beta, Ajith will be Gamma , Kate is Delta , Dusk is Epsilon, Chris shall be Zeta , while Blake will be Eta"

"So our "names" are just like the Greek alphabet but in the order?" Kate asked.

"So when do we get our blessings from you Chaos?" Ajith asked. "Now" , said while Chaos snapped his fingers. Once he snapped his fingers , 6 bright lights surround the others. I laughed at them , at wonder why they had confused faces. I laughed even more , at how they looked. "So , what now Chaos?" I asked.

"Good Question, Percy what will do now?"

"I don't know maybe train or such" I said.

"No, we will do many more things then that Percy" Chaos said. "Percy you're the leader of this group , what do you think we should do?"

"Hmm , I know exactly what to do" I said with Excitement.

OMG This Chapter took so long im sorry it took four days and I would like to thank all the people that created OC's for me

I hoped you enjoy

Now time to Read more Pokemon stories!

HaaZaw again I thank you all for all the people who created Oc for me , thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

** Paladins of Chaos **

**So yea I'm, going to start at least 1 chap. every two to three days.**

**Thank you for the positive reviews, but I do ask for reviews even if its small , as long I know you actually took your time to send the review.**

**And also like to thank , all the people who submitted OC characters. For now I won't need any oc's. So yea Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

It has been exactly 2647 years since I joined the Paladins, the Paladins numbers have grown by the thousands, and there are twenty-four Generals now. Every General has their own brigade for back up, most of the time all brigades have a competition, to see whose brigade is the best out of the 24. But most of the time my brigade wins or Dromeas' and Ajiths brigades team up on my brigade and end as a tie. These competitions are usually about having fun or about respect depend on what they do. Everyone that is a General, were recruited by me in a quest or Chaos told me to recruit them. All the Generals are masters in our senses, a weapon of our choice, and all of us have special powers which separate us from the normal demigods. I was walking to my room, until I was called to talk to Chaos. When I was everyone tried to stay in clear in my path, everyone that wasn't a General thought that I was a bad person. I always wondered how I became feared amongst the Paladins, maybe I was a rumor that one of the

Generals started just to piss me off. As I walked I noticed how much changed in Chaos' Palace, he must be very pissed. Instead of pure black walls there were paintings of Paladins protecting the universe or us messing around. Then there was one painting that intrigued me, there was two people sitting down at a lake and there was a full moon, but the thing that made me suspicious about this painting was that, the girl in the painting was crying and staring at the lake, while the boy was trying to comfort the girl , but the girl acted like he wasn't there. I looked at who painted it said on a plaque "Percy wants to comfort Artemis by Omega" I laughed remembering that memory, but I was made kind of made that Omega made that painting. Omega is one of my main friends I usually hang out with, he was a son of the Sumerian God An, and also the last General in our ranks. As I finally reached Chaos' room , he was sitting there with his pajamas' on sitting on his desk playing solitaire while listening to The Carpenters , I believe the song was called "The Masquerade". I coughed, which made Chaos look up "Hello, Percy I have a mission for you"

I was surprised. Chaos only gives me a mission if it was really important or dangerous. "What is the mission and why are you listening to this aren't the like over 3 thousand years old?" I asked quickly trying to find out what I must do. "First off , call me old fashioned I guess and Second the Gods of Earth need help" he said while mouthing the lyrics to the song.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT DEPRAVED PLANET" I screamed out. "Percy, I will not raise my voice and I already promised that I will send them help"

I frowned at Chaos until he noticed but he smiled at me back. "How many Generals will I bring?" I asked. "All of them will be needed" I was even more surprised a mission that all Generals will be need.

"Percy, the gods are having a fourth war with the Gaea and the Titans but this time they also having help from Nyx , Erebus, Eros and many others" Chaos said.

"When do I take the Generals to Earth?" I asked. "Tomorrow in the morning" he responded quickly. From that I walked out of Chaos' room, I heard him scream something about solitaire and hell. All the other Paladins near the room ran away in fear from Chaos. I laughed at the scarred Paladins as I kept walking towards my room. When I was at the front door I heard rustling, feet running, and a lot of "SHHH's". I opened the door; it was dark at first then the lights turned on. All the Generals were there, and they screamed out "Happy Birthday, Percy"

I just remembered what day it was my Birthday today. Everyone started to go in a line to say Happy Birthday, I hugged everyone that came. Once everyone had a turn to hug or congratulate me, Rho the party freak of the Generals better known as "Party" Tape or Samuel Tape a son of the Mayan goddess Masaya, the goddess of volcanoes and divination. He is the 17th General and one of my main friends, it's funny how I recruited him, I was in a club and accidently bumped into him, he got mad cause I made him spill his drink all over his shirt I told ill buy him a new drink, after minutes passed we had a conversation that maybe lasted for hours, then he asked me if I was a demigod, I simply nodded. Then I asked him if he wants to join my group of Paladins, he said we would if I partied with him for 3 days and 4 nights, I nodded. For those 4 nights I had the time of my life. Rho which is his nickname for for being the 17th General, started to say a speech,

"First off, Happy Birthday Percy and Second, let's start this Partyyy" after he said that everyone screamed and the music dropped. Everyone started to dance and socialize with everyone around them. I went to the table full of food , I was inhumanly hungry. I ate more than 9 plates , everyone there stared at me in disbelief at how much I ate. Even Ajith was staring at me, at how much I ate. Once the music

I went to the center of the room and yelled out "Everyone may I get you attention" everyone settled down and stared at me. "Chaos has given me a mission" one of the drunk Generals muttered "Why does this concern about us?"

"It concerns you, because every General is needed in Earth to help out the gods" I said calmly. I was excepting some yell but everyone was actually happy. "Why is everyone happy?" I asked confused.

Omicron quickly responded "All of us haven't been in a quest together and if everyone is needed that means more of a challenge" Everyone screamed after his comment but not like a afraid scream more like a enthusiastic scream. I laughed at them, which made them look confused I responded to them by saying "Every General will be leaving for Earth in the morning, ok? " I heard some groans maybe because I also saw some Majors, Lieutenants and Corporals that I knew. "But don't worry we will send the Brigades and the Legionnaires if needed" I said quickly which made some cheers. The music started again but this time it was slow and steady music, more like easy listening music with a mix of new beat pop. Which was pretty relaxing, I was talking to Ajith who had a problem with his 3rd arm it kept twitching like crazy. After the party, everyone left my room, I noticed that only Ajith, Dromeas, Kate, Dusk, Chris and Blake was all talking together. I walked to them and said "Hey guys, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to leave tomorrow" Everyone nodded there and left but before they left Dromeas stayed with Kate , they both looked at me and said "Percy you do know that , you don't have to give your identity?" "Yea Percy, you don't have to show who you are, we know how much you hate most of the Olympians and The Awful Camp" Kate said. "Yes, but there is a certain someone I've been dying to see for more the 2 millennia" I said with a smirk. "Percy, you are such an UrchinHead" Kate said, while Dromeas was agreeing with his little sister. "Shut up and go ready up for tomorrow" I said being annoyed. They laughed and left my room, leaving me to clean up the mess left in my room. After hours of cleaning my room, Chaos appeared in my room. "Ahh Percy you't the re still awake good"

"Yes I'm awake because of my surprise party that was in my room, that everyone left so they don't need to clean up my room" I said being annoyed. "Well Percy , I'm sorry here I'll help you" he snapped his fingers and my room was sparkling clean. "Thank you, Chaos for helping and by the way why are you here?"

"I am here because I forgot to say Happy Birthday" he said while eating a slice of Pizza. "It's not my Birthday anymore, but thank you anyway" I said with a smile."Your welcome , but anyway you should get to sleep tomorrow is a big day and you must have your full strength to impress a certain someone" he said while putting his eyebrow. "I don't like anyone " I lied. "Percy all Generals including me know that you like The Moon Goddess" he chuckled. "I Do Not like the Moon Goddess" I screamed at Chaos who was still laughing. "Hahah of course you don't" Chaos said sarcastically. " I don't like her, i…

Love her" I said the last very silently but I think Chaos heard. "What did you Percy I didn't hear the last part"

"I SAID I LOVE HER!" I said as loud as I can. "Ha-ha, Percy I'm just kidding, take a joke for once" he said laughing. "Be quiet Chaos, man you're so a annoying"

"Haha , well Percy I must take my leave , I must talk to the Olympians again" Chaos said. I nodded at him and he summoned a black vortex and stepped in it. Once he left I quickly took a shower and brush my teeth and hurried off to my bed. Before I slept I wonder how is Artemis, I wonder if she still loves me, If she changed more importantly has she found someone else. I hope my dreams are going to show me answers. For the first time I actually got my wish. It's probably Chaos' doing, note to self thank Chaos later.

Percy's Dream POV

_Here we go I thought to myself. I soon appeared at a Palace but not just any Palace; the palace had a forest type theme. I also noticed two people to be more specific two girls. They were in a very personal conversation , as I walked closer to them I saw that one of them had a Hot Pink Dress , had lots of make-up and had a gorgeous body that would make any man explode by just looking at her for some weird reason I knew it was Aphrodite but what really made my heart explode , then make back flips. It was Artemis, she looked as beautiful as ever , her silver eyes ,her pulchritudinous body, her angelic-like face, I could go on forever on how beautiful she is. After a few minutes I heard my name for the millionth time , then I heard crying I looked down to see Artemis crying , this made my heart rip apart ,when ever she cries. I wonder what she's crying about so I listened to their conversation._

"_C'mon , Arty don't be sad" Aphrodite said. "I haven't been happy for over 2 millennia, It's his Birthday today" Artemis said crying. "Why can't you just love another man, instead of Percy?"_

"_Because I have a feeling inside me, telling me that he's alive" Artemis said. "Artemis, we all know that he is gone" Artemis quickly said "No, Hades said he's soul isn't in the underworld"_

"_Artemis, I'm telling you this now please let go of Percy, why don't you go out with Chaos' Primary General, he looked pretty hot in the hologram early today" Aphrodite said._

"_No, I only want Percy and Percy alone" she pouted. "Fine, you'll deal with your problems, I hope you die to a Virgin!" Aphrodite screamed out. I saw Artemis cry even more, which made me more heartbroken , I sat down next to her I knew she couldn't see or hear me but I know in her heart she sees me._

"_Percy, please come back, I need you right now!" she cried out. A blinding light came out of nowhere but for some weird reason, I started to get used to blinding lights. I appeared at the throne room to my surprise I saw Chaos there, with the Olympians and the Immortals. I saw all my old friends and some still my friends. The all looked at Chaos in wonder why was here, I was like that at first but he grows on you. Chaos to me is like my Father who was never there for me , people thinks that he is always serious and such but really is all just a mask , he is actually a nice guy who like to listen to the oldies and plays a solitaire. Well anyways Chaos was talking about helping them but Zeus being and ignorant asshole he is won't accept the offer but Artemis and many other thought this idea would be perfect. I wondered when did Artemis has gotten smart but she does look cute when looks like she is thinking. Then a blinding light came out of nowhere snapping me out of my dream. _

Chaos' POV (this was before the Party)

I was just walking to my room getting ready to play another round of solitaire; I was going to my stereo. Until I remembered what happened yesterday.

"_We are going to lose this war father , if we do not get help" Athena said. "We have enough help from the Norse, Egyptian, Hindu, Sumerian and the Aztec gods" Zeus quickly added._

"_Father even if we have the support of many others from the 5 we still need much… "Athena said. "I'll will be willing to help" I interrupted her by walking out of my vortex._

"_Who are you?" Athena asked. "I am Chaos" I said with a smile. Everyone gasped, which really bothered me but I didn't care at the same time._

"_Lord Chaos, why are you here?" said the Silver dressed Teen , I thought to myself , she must be Percy's lover , Artemis. "You are Artemis I believe" I said. She looked stunned "How do you know me?"_

"_Artemis I know everyone and everything, and I came to help because a lot of my Generals come_ _from this planet" I said with no emotion._

"_What Generals and do you have an Army?" Zeus asked. "My Generals are the most powerful beings next to me and yes I have an army"_

"_Ha if there so strong, how come I'm not in this group" Said a Boy from the group of Demigods. "Because we do not give spots to Ignorant, egotistic people like you" I said with power. He immediately sat down scarred out of his life. "Can you give us a demonstration at how strong they are?" asked Zeus. "Tomorrow, when they arrive at the demigod camp" I responded._

"_Wait your group is going to Camp Half-Blood?" asked a Blonde girl. "My group is called the Paladins of Chaos, Annabeth" I said her name with disgust I knew. She just looked surprised and looked at the ground and sat back down. "What time will they arrive "asked a dark harried boy. "At early noon at most" I said._

"_Why are you really helping?" asked Athena. "Truly I would actually let this planet be destroyed but since my children are your foe, I have to help" _

"_Do you not like how we rule this planet?" Zeus asked. "No I don't, but your guys are better than the Primordial's and the Titans" I said. He just looked ashamed at what I said. "Well before I tell my Generals about their mission and Artemis try not to be sad anymore" I stated. She looked confused, very confused at what I said. Before I left I summoned a hologram of Percy but all I said was that his name was Alpha and he was wearing a hood so they didn't notice him. "I must take my leave" as I said that I summoned another black vortex and stepped into it. "But before I leave, I must show you my Primal General" I said while showing a Hologram. "Wait Chaos, what makes him your strongest General?" asked Ares. "Well If you must know, Alpha which Is his name, has been blessed by me and most of the gods in Earth" _

"_Which gods haven't blessed him?" asked Athena, who was clearly surprised. "Most of the Olympians, I believe Hecate blessed Alpha and a few other Generals" I said. They all looked at Hecate if she was crazy. "Again, I really must take my leave, and remember this, try not to anger Alpha and some other selected Generals" I said while I stepped in my vortex_.

I wonder did I say Happy Birthday to Percy, I'll say it to him later but for now a new game of solitaire. I Shuffled the cards , turned on my music and I called Percy. It took about 30 minutes for Percy to get here but I remembered I was supposed to tell him something but I clearly don't remember. I told him he had to help out the Olympians but all I got in response was a bunch of screams and yells. He agreed at the end, then I remembered what I was going to say to him but he left my door. Ehh I tell him later.

Dromeas' POV

Ok, I and Kate made a plan to create a surprise party for Percy. We already invited all the Generals, which all got assigned to do something or get something. Some Majors, lieutenant , and some other people that Percy knows. I have about 3 scouts telling me where Percy is. So I made a checklist what to get and not to get. I made sure not to get anything silver colored, the color made always made him sad.

For the theme of the party I made it like a beach. For some weird reason the beach or the smell always made him smile or the when he looks at the moon. Its funny because all Generals know that Percy loves Artemis but all of us made a pact that not to tell Percy that we know his lover. Every time a subject about the moon or love, Percy always leaves the conversation. After a few minutes of checking last things to do, we all heard a click on the door. We turned off the lights and dropped to the floor, to surprise Percy. After we heard the door shut close we turned on the light but we didn't except what we saw, it was "Party" Tape, we all screamed at him , but he did say that Percy was in Chaos' Office or room. We were all relieved because we weren't done decorating his room. I checked off my check list.

"Music" Check. "Food" Check. "Beach decorating" Check. And for the last item "Who's going to be the music Dj" Everyone looked at "Party "Tape who was raising his hand like a mad man. After a few minutes of waiting, we heard another click. We closed the lights, after the door was closed , we opened the lights and screamed out our lungs saying "Happy Birthday ,Percy" he had the most funniest on.

He stood there but I noticed a line forming, it was for to say Happy Birthday personally or say congrats. After a few minutes of waiting it was finally my turn, I walked up to him and said "Happy Birthday Percy" He smiled at me and engulfed me with a bear hug strong enough to crush your bones. After the hug he told me "Thank you" I smiled and walked away.

When Percy was done, I noticed he headed towards the table full of food. I laughed at his action, I turned away and started to socialize with my sister Kate.

"Wow Dromeas , you really made Percy happy, this time" she said while she hugged me for being proud for what I did for Percy. "I know the last time, I "tried" to make Percy happy Is when It was Christmas and I gave him a Silver sword" the sword had a wilderness design , while two wolves were running around. At the time, I didn't know that he missed Artemis deeply, he was always heartbroken when he saw the full moon in the sky. "That sword was beautiful but it was given at the wrong moment" my sister said.

"I guess but atleast now Percy can be happy" I quickly added with a smirk. I was about to say something but Percy spoke "Chaos has given me a mission" one of the few drunk General muttered "Why does this concern about us?" Percy quickly added "It concerns you, because every General is needed in Earth to help out the gods" Everyone cheered at his comment, even I was excited by his comment. He then asked why is everyone happy? Omicron yelled out "All of us haven't been in a quest together and if everyone is needed that means more of a challenge"

After a few hours of partying everyone left Percy's room except the original Generals, I was talking to everyone asking are we going to help Percy with his room and stuff. Everyone shock there head, which made me laugh inside. Then Percy came and asked "Hey guys, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to leave tomorrow" everyone nodded but me and Kate stayed back and told that Percy didn't have to reveal his identity. He said that he wanted to meet a certain someone. Kate called him a Urchin Head, and from that we laughed and left. I went to my room getting ready for tomorrow I also felt sad for Percy having to clean up the party that we made. As I finished packing my cloths, sharpening my weapons, checking if my bow was still operational. When I joined the Paladins, Chaos discovered this type of metal called Imperial Chaos Gold , it's made up of many minerals and other alloys but the thing that makes it special is that it has a little essence of Chaos making it almost indestructible the only way it would actually make a crack is if another weapon made of the same substance hit it. When I joined he told us that he will make copies of our weapon made out of this new metal. We all gave our weapons to him and when we got them back, they were lighter , sharper and probably stronger. Also our armor is also made out of this alloy. (if you want a better picture of the armor look up , white knight chronicles , it's the main looking knight but instead of white its black) I quickly brushed my teeth, looked over all my cloths to see if I'm missing anything and finally went to my comfy bed.

Percy's P0V

I woke up from Dromeas and Kate shaking me telling me the ship was going to leave in 10 minutes. I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took the quickest shower on my life and grabbed my cloths and ran up to Dromeas and Kate who were laughing on the floor, I looked at them for awhile confused on what just happened. They stood up and Kate spoke while laughing " Percy, the ship isn't leaving for another 2 hours , ha-ha" I looked at the time it was only 9 a.m.

I looked at the other two, who were still laughing. I smiled at them and snapped my fingers both of them stopped in their tracks and started to ascend from the ground. "If you ever trick me again when it's the morning, I will personally find you and hurt you" after that I snapped my fingers and the two just dropped to the ground panting heavy. "Man Percy, you really can't take a joke?"

"I can but I'm tired and groggy because a certain group of people made a party in my room and didn't help clean up" I said with a smirk. "Were sorry Percy we didn't mean to but you did atleast enojoyed right?" asked Kate who looked very worried. "Yes it was fun but I don't like cleaning" I said with a laugh. "Well anyways lets go drop off our bags at the ship and eat breakfast"

They both nodded and exited out the room. They both waited for me in the doorway, I quickly changed at my cloths because I noticed it didn't match at all. When I was done changing 10 minutes passed, I was wearing my jacket that said Alpha in the back. They both looked at me irradiated, "Sorry , it was hard to look for my jacket" they both sighed and started to walk to the ship. We saw Tau, Psi and Kappa they were putting there bags in a compartment, and go inside the ship. We put our bags in the same compartment, when we put them our bags disappeared. The two looked pissed, I chuckled but I stopped as my shadow started move by itself then I noticed that Kate and Dromeas were both collecting shadows around them. I had to try to calm them down, so I went up to Kate and tickled her , she tried to stop but it failed and she broke down on the floor laughing and crying. I looked at Dromeas who was laughing at seeing his sister looking like a fool. After the laughing stopped I spoke "C'mon lets go get something to eat" they both nodded at me and we all started to walk to the dinning pavilion. As we got there we noticed that the pavilion was empty , we were the only ones there. We took our seat at our usually table and a legionnaire came and saked what we wanted. "Umm I would like to have 2 eggs , 4 strips of Bacon and a side of Hash Browns" I asked. He responded with a sure.

Then Kate spoke " I would like to eat 1 hot dog with gravy, mash potatoes with gravy and spaghetti with Gravy" he looked at her if she was crazy but he shrugged and said okay .

Dromeas spoke " I would like to have a bowl of nachos and inside the nachos will be ground beef and cheese" again the man just looked at him if was crazy but the guy shrugged again and said sure but begore he left he said "Drinks" " I would to have orange juice" Kate said. "and I would like to have Apple juice" I spoke. "Same here" said Dromeas. The Legionnaire nodded his head and went away.

"So Percy, who are you planning to meet when we arrive?" she said while squinting her eyebrows. "Yes , Percy anyone in particular like the Moon Goddess?" Said Dromeas who was smiling towards me.

I started to notice that my face started to heat. "NO , I will not Meet Artemis" I screamed only realizing that I said her name. The siblings just laughed at what I said. "Percy , everyone knows that you like Artemis" Kate said. "Yea , I still remember that mission when I heard you mumbling about you liking Artemis" Dromeas said with a cocky grin. " I don't like her" i barked out.

"Oh him very sorry Percy , my apologies let me correct myself, We all know that you LOVE Artemis" said Kate while emphasizing on the word love. "So why do you care if I love her or not" I said with a smile. " Ohh my Gosh , Percy Jackson just admitted that he loved someone , what has this world gone too" Dromeas said dramatically , which made Kate laugh. "Why don't you both shut up before I make you" I said with annoyance. They both stopped laughing and looked at me, like if they were daring me to do it. I was about to snap my fingers but the Legionnaire came out of nowhere and gave our food. As he handed us our food I was still glaring at the two but they were both looking at their food. I looked at my food and It looked really good. As I started to devour my food, I remembered what I said to them, do I love Artemis? I've been having dreams about here for more than 2 millennia, each time she cries my chest hearts and when she's happy my heart yearns for her. After I was done eating I asked the siblings if they want to go to the ship already, they both nodded and walked to the ship. "So guys, what are we going to do while were there?" asked Kate. "We have to help the gods of Earth from Chaos' children, which includes your father" I responded but they both looked down knowing that their father is there enemy. "Hey, guys cheer up , your father must have a good reason to take over earth" I said with a smile, but they just starred at the ground and when we got to the ship we all noticed that all Generals were there waiting for someone. "Hey guys who are you guys waiting" I asked.

"You" they all said synchronized. "What do you mean 'you'?" I asked. Xi the 14th General responded "Chaos said we will leave, when you arrive" I nodded my head and headed to the ship. "Sigma, ready the ship and set off to the vortex "I said to the 18th General. "Yes sir" he said as he saluted to me. I nodded at him signaling him to set off. Chaos appeared in the ship and spoke "Everyone good luck on the mission and yea.." as he opened a huge Portal in front of us. Chaos could've just teleported all of us but he said always make a grand entrance. I laughed at his idea of using a ship to get to to Earth even though it would take over 1 hour to get there. "And remember you don't have to reveal your identification to the gods or the camp but Percy you can't reveal your who you are until I say you can, ok?"

I was surprised at what he said. "Fine" He smirked at my comment. He disappeared with a wink going towards me. The ship started to rise from the ground and go inside the vortex. When the ship was fully inside the vortex all you can see is pure darkness. It's going to be a 30 minute trip; I wonder what I'm going to do for 30 minutes. Tape screamed out "Guys , who wants to party until we get there?"

Most of the hung over Generals all yelled out in unison "NO, were to tired and have migraines" Sam just frowned from their comments, I walked over him. "Dude , its okay , its only 30 minutes of no partying" I said with a faint smile. He nodded and walked away with his head down. I walked to Ajith who was looking at the darkness of the vortex. "Ajith is something wrong?" I asked.

"Percy, I am bored" he said with a smile. "Ha that's it? Ok lets spar until we get there but no using your transformation ok?"

"Fine, then you don't get to use your powers then" I nodded my head and walked with Ajith to the training area. "So Percy there's been some talk about you liking a certain someone" he said while furrowing his eyebrow. "No I don't like anyone Ajith , these rumors are lies" I said while my face started to heat up. "Percy I'm no expert in this stuff and when I say I'm no expert I mean I suck at the topic of love. My mom is the Hindu destroyer god for pete's sake. I know you like the Moon Goddess" he said.

"Again I said , I don't Like Her" I barked at Ajith who still had a amused smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry Percy, I know you LOVE her" he said emphasizing the word. "So why do you care if I love her" I screamed at Ajith. "So you do love her?" asked Ajith. "Yes, Ajith I love her" I responded.

"What happens if she doesn't love you back?" he asked again. "Ajith, for a fact I know she loves me too"

"What will you do when we get back to the camp?" he quickly added. "Nothing, Chaos told me not to reveal my real identity"

"Why not?" he asked. "I don't know actually maybe it has something to do with suspense and stuff" I responded. "Chaos is dramatic, I wonder is he a man or a woman?" asked Ajith.

"I actually don't kn…" I was interrupted by a familiar voice. Me and Ajith both turned to only see Chaos there towering over us. "Chaos what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I can't visit my own ship?" he asked. "True, but why are you here thought" Ajith said. "I am here to say hi and answer your questions" We just nodded at him.

"So are you a Male or Female, Chaos?" asked Ajith. "I am neither, since I am the First Being to live" Ajith just looked confused at what he said. "Why do I have to hide my true identity from them?"

"Because it makes it more surprising, the long lost Percy Jackson comes back as the Primal General for the Paladins of Chaos" Chaos said climatically. (- I used my dictionary word for the day)

"True but when can I give my true identity away then" I asked. "You know when you can , but when you do try to make It very dramatically" Chaos said. I nodded at what he said , but from that he walked away. I looked at Ajith who was still confused at what Chaos said. "Ajith lets go spar know?" I asked. He simply nodded and walked to the Arena.

"So Ajith remember no using your transformations, ok?" I said. "Can I at least use my first transformation?" he asked. "Fine , but only your first"

He nodded at me , as we walked inside the the arena. We both separated and walk to our positions. "Ajith, I'm ready when your ready" he nodded at me. Ajith started to glow dark red, when the glowing faded instead of the dark-man who is 6'7 with four arms standing there, it was a 7'8 man with four arms and 2 faces. His two faces both staring at me. I looked at his left face then to his right.

"Percy are you ready?" both of his faces said in unison. I laughed at what he did as I nodded my head. He started to run towards me as I stood my ground getting ready for impact. He jumped to my surprise , as he neared getting ready to hit me. I quickly moved to the side and hit his rib cage; it had no affect since his skin is as hard as the armor we use. He grabbed my leg and threw me across the room. I was surprised how powerful Ajith became. I stood quickly from where he threw me. I laughed at at the memories we had in the past. He just stood there in his battle stance, I started to walk up to him, but this time with more carefulness. I ran towards him but I teleported next to him to hit his side again. Before he hit me, I teleported again to hit his face. Every time he tried to hit me , I just teleported next to him and hit. We kept this pattern for more than 10 minutes; I noticed that I seemed to get Ajith bleed. "Ajith, you ok?" he nodded but he started to get slower and slower. I stopped and he fainted on the spot.i was baffled at what he did, I wonder how strong my punches are. I went to the wall and breathed in and out; I looked at the wall and punched it. The ship started to shake very extreme , I tried to make the shaking stop with my telekinesis powers. I did stop it but when I picked up Ajith to take him to the infirmary. Man I must've punched Ajith too hard, but I doubt he got that hurt he does have rock hard skin.

When I dropped off Ajith at the infirmary with Mu the 12th General or Alvera Hyrkas, daughter of the Sumerian Goddess Gula but she is also blessed by Ereshkigal , the goddess of Death.

"Hey Alvera, I kind of was sparing with Ajith but I guess I didn't know my own strength and beat him up and can you heal him please?" I asked with sincerity.

"Yea, ill heal him if you tell me who like?" she asked with a devious smile. "What do you mean?" I lied, I knew what exactly she meant, why do this rumors always involve me. "Percy after these years , you can't lie to me" she said with a smile. "I don't like anyone?" I wasn't actually lying since I do love Artemis. "Whatevers Percy but when I ask again you better tell me who you like" she said. "Umm thanks, see you later I guess" I ran out for the door. After I out I went up to the dock where the most of the Generals where at.

"Percy did you fell, that quake it was fun" said Xi. "Yea I did that by accident" they all looked at me if I was crazy. "Yea so how long before we get there?" I asked. "About 15 minutes" one of the other Generals said. "Ok, thanks"

I looked at the distance and saw a light. Even if I had keen eyes it was still pretty far. I wonder what to do now. Ill just go sleep in my room since I was tricked in the morning.

Annabeth's POV (O snap, Btw if you ask why it took me so long I had some Major writers block)

The Paladins of Chaos were arriving at camp today morning, we don't know when though. The camp has changed dramatically over the past 2 millennia, the camp numbers are in the thousands, the camp size has been expanded more times than you can count. There are about 20 cabins shaped as a Omega symbol Ω**. **The big three cabins are filled with many people. Ever since Percy disappeared from us, my life has been a total wreck. I only hang out with the immortal campers and I still teach greek language but its not as fun when Percy was here. Isaac the cabin leader for the Poseidon Cabin, the sea gods pride and joy Isaac, he made camp different. He was the "strongest" in the camp which was true but he could never match up to Percy. I still regret day and night what I did to Percy, most of the Poseidon cabin hate me cause of what I did to Percy but I learned to move on. But I still do miss him dearly. I was walking to the dinning pavilion and I noticed that the hunters were here. Artemis and her hunters hate me for no reason, so I try to avoid them a lot. Artemis was talking to Chiron who had a troubled face. I saw Thalia and Nico sitting together, Thalia and Nico have been married for over 2 millennia and they still act like a childish couple. I've only had 4 serious relationships and most of them were sons of Apollo. Actually right now im dating a son of Apollo, we have been dating for 2 years , he reminds a lot of Percy. He's brave, reckless and has courage. He even stood up to Isaac who is Camp Leader, but he was defeated easily. Eric almost died cause of Isaac, Eric made it out but he had major injuries.

I was already sited waiting for my food, until a hand covered my eyes. "Can you guess who am i?" asked a very familiar voice. "Hmm is it my loving boyfriend Eric?" I asked. He imitated the ding-ding-ding when you win something."Correct, and your prize is a kiss in the lip" He sat down next to me and starred into my eyes and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. He explored my tongue, which I let him do. I did do the same for his mouth. We parted because Chiron was going to speak. "Campers as you might know Chaos' group will arrive here early noon, they are here to help us"

"Why do we need help?" asked Isaac. "I am the strongest Warrior to ever live, why do we need the weak people of Chaos" he said with a smirk. I expected a group of people yelling at him but people just cheered him on, I noticed that Artemis had her bow ready in her hand ready to kill Isaac, but Chiron spoke again" "My boy , can you take on the titans and many other enemies we may know about?"

Isaac was silent and he sat back down "I thought so" said Chiron. "Remember to be on your best behavior and respect Chaos' group" everyone nodded in his comment. After breakfast was served, me and Eric started to walk to the beach. "Eric , why do you love me?" I asked , i asked him this question all the time but each answer he gives is always different.

"Annabeth, you know why I love?" he said. "Why , do you love me ?" I responded.

"Annabeth I love you becau….."Eric was interrupted by a very disgusting tone. "Aww isn't that cute" said the man.

"What do you want Isaac" Eric shouted. "I can't visit my ex-girlfriend?" Isaac hissed back.

"No you can't and for your information ,we were never together"I screamed back. "What are you talking about you cheated on my loser brother for me" he responded. I started to remember old memories of Percy, I still have feelings for Percy but I love Eric more. I looked at the ground and a tear escaped my eye, I think Eric saw me cry.

"Shut the Fuck up Isaac and go the hell away" he said as he unsheathed his sword. Isaac smiled at what he did and he took at a pen and uncapped it. "That's not even your sword Isaac" I said weakly. Isaac just moved closer to Eric who was watching Isaac very carefully. "Annabeth, its your fault that Percy left, it's your fault for everyones suffering for his absence" he said very coldly. I dropped to the ground crying my eyes off, I knew it was mostly my fault. I was young and foolish , I thought I was good for Percy. I sat there I stared to sob. "Stop making her cry, Isaac. I'm warning you now" Eric said.

"Or what?" he said with laughter. "I'll hurt you"

"Ha-ha you can try If you want" he said with confidence. They neared each other, they both raised there swords. Before there swords contacted with each other, I immediately

Closed my eyes shut. For some weird reason , I heard no noise. All I heard was the winds crashing into the trees, the waves swishing back and forth. I opened my eyes and to my surprise I saw a hooded figure , the hooded figure had caught the swords. He wasn't flinching but Eric and Isaac were both trying there hardest to get back there swords.

The hooded figure spoke. "No need for violence kiddies" both Isaac and Eric screamed out at the same time. "We are not kids" The hooded figure had something written in his back, I read closely and It said Alpha. "Umm who are you?" I asked weakly. "My name is Aphla" he said as he pushed back the swords to there owners. They both fell to the ground hard. I rushed over to Eric to help him, he wasn't hurt but I just wanted to check. I looked back to see Alpha walking towards Isaac.

Alpha spoke, im guessing that's his name. "That sword does not belong to you" Isaac looked furious. "Who does this sword belong to then"

What Alpha said shocked me. "It belongs to Percy Jackson" Isaac was starting to glow light blue. "Percy Jackson Is dead" he said very angrily. Alpha just started to laugh for no reason. "Ha-ha calm down kid"

Isaac started to intensify the waves cause his glow started to get darker. "I am the stongest son of Poesiden to ever live , do not mess with me"

Alpha just laughed more. "Kid, calm down , its okay if you have the largest ego in the universe" he said while laughing. "For The Last Time I Am No Kid" he screamed out.

Alpha just laughed even more. Isaac started to motion his hands , the waves started to get bigger and bigger, the earth started to shake a little but Alpha just stood there laughing if he wasn't affected by it. "Feel the power of the sea" Isaac screamed out. He sent a huge wall water started to go towards Alpha but he just stoof there laughing.

Then the wall stopped and went back to the sea, I noticed that Isaac was stunned while Alpha stopped laughing. "Well you can't control of the sea that good yet" Alpha said as he walked away. Isaac just stood there for a few minutes , then started to walk towards back to camp in confusion. Me and Eric just sat there in wonder who was Alpha.

"Annabeth , I think we should go back to camp, its getting late" Eric said. I nodded at what he said. When we were walking we saw a huge ship land next to the big house.

We ran over there , only to see about 20 people or more and the person that stood in front of them was Alpha. 14 bright lights appeared, and stopped. There stood the 14 Olympians in front of the group of people who looked bored out of their mind.

"Hello Paladins, how was your trip?" Zeus asked. All they did was groans and a bunch of "Where is the fun stuff in this mission" The gods looked very confused.

My mother spoke. "What do you mean "fun"? Alpha spoke. "We never have all been in a mission together" I noticed that he kept starring at Artemis who had very puffy eyes, her hair looked like she hasn't taken a bath for days. "Alpha , why are there only 24 of you here" asked Hermes.

"We are the Generals of the Paladins" he responded. "Which means?" asked Ares who also looked bored. "It means were the strongest Paladins in the group, starting with me"

"So you're the Primal General" asked Ares. Alpha just nodded at what he said. "You look like some weak son of Apollo"

Every general started to laugh. "HA-ha you think you can beat our Primal- General?" asked one of the Generals. Ares started to glow red he was about to say something until Alpha interrupted him. "I believe that Chaos said you gods will get a demonstration at how powerful I am?" the gods nodded while Ares smiled. "I challenge Ares to a battle , first one to give up loses" said Alpha with a smile. "I accept your offer punk"

The other Generals just groaned. "Why do you get all the fun Alpha?" said one of the younger looking Generals. "Cause I'm the Primal General. When you beat me in a battle Blake you get to do the fun stuff" Alpha said, The man named Blake just groaned in frustration. Alpha and Ares started to walk to the arena. Alpha walked if he was bored and wanted to do something else , while Ares was excited he actually gets to kick someone ass without any trouble. Everyone started to follow them , except the Generals who walked the other way.

When we got to the arena everyone was sited and the Alpha and Ares were both across each other. I sat next to the immortal campers and with Eric. Ares who has two swords and was wearing his full armor and Alpha was just standing there looking like he was bored. Zeus spoke. "C'mon son you can kick his ass" looking proud at his son. Artemis eyed Alpha very cautiously, while Aphrodite was sending kisses to both Alpha and Ares but I think Ares didn't see them. I do have to admit Alpha is one hot guy, even though he's using a sweater to cover his body and head. His muscles were pretty noticeable threw his sweater.

My mother spoke. "When you're both ready, you may begin" Everyone started to cheer and some chanting "Ares" in the crowd.

Ares started to sprint towards Alpha who was staring at the sky, when Ares got close to Alpha he moved to the side and kicked Ares in the side. Alpha sent Ares across the whole arena slamming into a wall. Alpha just kept starring at the sky until he looked at Ares who was panting heavily on the ground. "Do you give up yet?" Alpha said as he sighed from boredom. "No punk im just getting started" Ares screamed out as a red glow started to surround his body. Alpha held out his hand and a sword materialized out of his hand. The sword was light black had deep jagged edges in one side and the other side was just a normal blade and in the bottom was a curved blade. Overall It looked very frightening in many ways. Ares who started to run towards Alpha again, he started to drag his blade across the floor of the arena and when they were close to each other, there blades connected for the first time. Alpha was holding his ground while Ares was using all his might to push forwards, but Alpha just stood there. He evened yawned while holding his place. Alpha broke the connection and started to send a barrage of fast blows from his sword. The strikes were so fast all we saw was blurs coming down in different directions. Ares in the other couldn't keep up with the attacks and started to yell in pain but he never gave up. As Alpha keep sending attacks to Ares, Ares started to fall down slowly. Ares aura started to deplete from his body. After a few minutes of seeing blurs from the fight, Ares finally fainted from pain and exhaustion. Alpha stopped attacking and spoke. "Apollo I believe you should heal him"

Apollo nodded and ran down next to Ares. "Thank you Apollo for healing him, even thought the world would be more better without him" Alpha said with a laugh. Apollo only chuckled at his comment.

"Thank you Alpha for sparing Ares" said the God. "No problem" from that he left the Arena.

I was surprised he took out the God of War without breaking a sweat. As I watched him leave I saw that every daughter of Aphrodite and many other Goddess, watched Alpha leave the Arena. I wonder where he is going. I was about to go but the immortal cabin leaders were called in a emergency meeting with the Generals in the Big house.

Artemis' POV

I saw Ares get beat up by the Primal-General who looked very familiar. I saw the General leave the arena and head off somewhere. I followed the General to a beach, who was already seated in the sand. I heard crying , it was coming from the General. I walked up to where he was sitting and put my hand at his shoulders. He was startled at first but then soon relaxed. "Artemis it's good to see you again" he said. I was confused , how does he know me. "How do you know me?" I asked in confusion. "You don't remember? I saved you from the Nemian lion 2 millennia ago" he responded.

I remembered every scene that happened that day. Alpha saved me from the Nemian Lion. "Alpha is that really you?" he nodded at my comment. "You have changed" I said in surprise. " I take it that's a good thing?" he said. I sat down next to him and I noticed that the sand had a few tear drops. "Alpha why are you crying?" I asked. " I am crying from old memories" he said while tears rolled down his face. "Alpha , why didn't you tell me you were in the Paladins of Chaos all those years ago?" I asked. "You never asked did you?" he said while raising his eyebrow. I laughed at his comment, I looked closely at his face and only saw his smile. His smile , it surprised me it looked so familiar , it almost looked like Percy's smile. I started to cry just thinking about Percy.

"Artemis why are you crying?" asked Alpha. "I still miss the only man I loved" I said string at the ground. Alpha lifted my head up and looked at my eyes. "Artemis don't be sad I'm very sure that he'll come back" he said and walked away.

Percy's POV

I walked away from Artemis, it always makes my heart hurt everytime I see her cry. As I thought more about Artemis , two campers ran towards they stopped in front of me. I quickly recognized them. It was Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo, what surprised me was that they both had a ring in their hands. They were both panting very hard, "Hello Alpha we need you at a meeting at the big house " said Thalia. I nodded and took their hands and teleported to the big house, when we got there they both were surprised at me ability. I sat down with Dromeas and Ajith, who were both talking to each other.

Dromeas looked at me and said. "Hey Alpha when can you reveal your identity?" Ajith quickly added "Yea most of the Generals really don't like calling you Alpha"

"When I believe is the right moment" I responded back. I noticed that instead of a ping-pong table it was a large rectangular table, enormous enough to have around 40 people or over. Everyone in the room was talking then I noticed that Artemis wasn't here yet. I wonder where she could be. Then she walked in with Aphrodite talking to each other.

"Everyone be queit" Zeus spoke. Everyone started to be quiet. "This meeting is about how our spy in the other enemies army, told us about the army going to attack camp"

"So what must we do" I asked. "We must hide your ship and try to defend the camp" he quickly added. Everyone started argue but I was busy staring at Artemis. She eventually caught me and rasied her eyebrow. Then Aphrodite just squealed at what Artemis was doing. I laughed at Aphrodite's squealing. "Alpha how will you help with this cause?" asked Zeus which made me snap out of my staring.

"The Generals including I will fight alongside with the campers." I responded quickly. "Why do we need your help anyway" Isaac said. Everyone looked at him if he was crazy. Ajith and Dromeas stared at Isaac , which made him sit back down. "Were will they be sleeping" asked Annabeth.

"Chaos made a cabin for us to sleep , so problem solved" I responded. " Is there anything else needed to say?" asked Zeus. "Then I believe this meeting is done" with that most of the gods disappeared. The gods that stayed was Athena who was talking with Annabeth and Eric, Hermes who was waiting for Apollo who was talking to his sister and Poseidon who was eying me very carfully. I think he noticing my scent. After a few minutes the other gods left but Artemis stayed behind and walked outside. I saw Ajith and Dromeas talking to each other as they walked to the cabin made for us. I walked outside, and went to the Archery field. When I arrived I saw Artemis already shooting arrows. I walked up to her and spoke " Hello Artemis" which did startle her.

"O hello Alpha nice to meet you here" she said. "Your archery is very admirable but I believe my skills are better" I said with proudness.

"Alpha you must be very brave or very stupid for saying that comment" she responded. "If you don't believe me why don't we have our own little competition?"

"Okay, but to make this competition more funnier I say whoever wins gets to do one thing for the other person?" she said with a smile. "Deal" I said with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind I you win this competition?" I asked. "I want you to take off that hood of yours and see your pretty little face"

"What about you "she asked "I'll think about it, while were doing the competition" I lied I already exactly to do. "lets get started then" she said.

We shot the arrows targets. Me and Artemis both were good but one of her arrows slipped and hit the side of the bulls eye. As for me I split every arrow and each arrow landed in the middle of the bulls eye. After a few minutes passed and no one had no arrows we both looked at the targets and saw that mine had perfect hits but Artemis who had only one stary arrow. I looked at her and she frowned.

"So Artemis, have you ever had your first kiss?" I asked with a devious grin. She looked at me confused. "I don't think so why?" I whispered to her ear what I wanted in her to do.

"NO I WILL NOT DO THAT!" she screamed out and walked away for a few steps and stopped. I walked up behind her and hugger her. I started to kiss her neck slowly moving to ear. To my surprise she turned around. When she did I see the lust in her eyes pleading for more. I started to tease her more by starting again in her neck but this time I move more slowly to her mouth. At the same time my hands were exploring her hips making her moan in pleasure. When my mouth finally reach her mouth, her tongue entered my mouth. I was surprised by her action but I didn't stop me from exploring her mouth. Her arms were wrapped around my neck,, which gave her more support. When our tongues meet, they acted like if they were their own. They were wrestling each other vigorously, after a few minutes of making out. We broke apart, Artemis took one last glance at me and ran away crying. I tried to run after he but she disappeared out of my sight.

Where did she go? And why was she crying? Was it my fault?

**Hazza im so sorry It took very long I was just to busy and I had some major writing block. And I will post this up as a post and will change this story to the highest maturity It can be **

**My cousin asked me if theres going to be Sex scence part , THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA IT WAS MY COUSINS IDEA OKAY? SO yea..**

**Simple Question, Sex scene yes or no?- I will not wirte this my cousin will be the writer ill be the co-writer if you guys want a Sex scense **

**And if you don't know it will be of course a Percy and Artemis Scens so yea..**

**And ima need OC's and when you make them also tell me what they are from and what I mean by that is that what mythology are they from.**

**And also when you make them try no to make any greek god kids Please! Make some from anything but no more Greek gods and maybe 2 titan kids! Only 2 **

**First 2 with great detail about the person , name , fatal flaw, weapon of choice and , 2 powers that make him look cool.**

**And also thank for reading the story hope you liked and if you think some parts are a bit childish Its 12:38 in the morning I don't know why I am up but I was kinda lazy to sleep and yea…**

**Don't forger PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't I will beat you JK! (JUST Kidding) and to get a better look at percy's sword , look up Dragoor blade and the ship is like the Fire bender ship but smaller. And what else am I missing hmmmm… I don't know what else im missing if you**

**And also There is one thing in this whole page that is meant to be wrong if you tell me what it is ill answer any your questions only 2 though or you tell me anything you want me to do in the story I will do it **

**And also Again Please Review it will mean the world to me PLZZZZ!**

**And also again I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading my story and im also sorry for taking me 4 days to write 1 chapter. SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Paladins of Chaos

Haven't done this in awhile

Disclaimer: Ahh hello, I do not own PJO and some Oc's and Lion king

Ok, first off this chapter might be based off the movie the lion king, which I saw, which was great!

And I guess people say no to the scene, so there shall be no scene, and again that was not my idea, It was my cousins Idea. And if you want a "Scene private message me and ill give you a link to where it is.

And also R & R plz it would mean the world to me, even if its simple. Well enough of me talking lets get on with the story. DO THE RAWR !

And sorry it took me so long! I have been having this Flu which has been bugging me ever since I got it and yea…

Percy's POV

I was puzzled at what just happened. Why did she run away? I started to walk around the camp, trying to figure out an answer on what just happened. When I was walking I noticed that the camp was as twice as big, the big house was the size of a mansion. The forest was much larger; basically everything was 2 times larger than before. As I was walking, I noticed tiny drops on the ground. I followed the drops, which lead me to a familiar route. I was walking towards the beach. At a distance I heard sobbing and it came from the beach. As I walked closer to the origin of the sobbing, I see a figure sitting on the sand. When I got closer, the figure had a beautiful silver dress, had a very exquisite body, her face was what surprised. Her hair was fuzzy, and her eyes were bleeding red. It was Artemis, she was sitting alone crying her eyes off. As I walked closer to her, I heard the sobbing to increase in noise. When I was, behind her I put my hand on her shoulder, which startled her but then she looked up. She calmed down but was still crying. I sat down next to her and spoke. "Artemis, why are you sad?"

"I don't know" she responded still crying. "Artemis, why are you really sad?" I asked again. She just looked at me in sadness.

"Is this about Percy? i said. She just nodded at my comment and started to sob more. I put my arm around and hugged her. She laid her head on my chest still crying.

"Artemis if there is anything wrong you can tell me" I said. "Alpha, the problem is that I still love Percy" I smiled at what she said. "But then I also have strong feelings you"

I couldn't stop smiling, she loves me and my alter ego. "Artemis, follow your heart and what it says"

"But my heart is telling me, to go find Percy and at the same time, like you" she responded trying to stop her tears.

"Artemis, do you believe that Percy is gone?" I said. "I don't know"

"Artemis Percy was never gone, he is always near you" talk about ironic when I said that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Percy is always in your heart if you truly love him" I responded while putting my hand over her heart. She smiled at my comment and snuggled even more closer to me. After a few minutes of silence. I finally had the courage to say, "Artemis, do you love me?"

She just stayed at her position; she was sitting at my lap leaning on my chest. "Depends, do you love me?" she said playfully. "Artemis, you do not know how much I love you" I responded which earned a peck on the cheek.

"Alpha, how can you love me if I don't know who you are" she said putting her head on my lap, which made me a bit uncomfortable. She kept staring at the starry night as her eyes glittered in the night, and her face was shined like an angel. "Artemis, I'm sorry if I can't tell you who I am, I have orders from Chaos himself not to tell anyone" she looked at me in sorrow.

"Alpha, I'll respect your loyalty to Chaos" she sighed. "So you won't ask me anymore questions about my identity?" I asked. She simply nodded. A few minutes of silence passed, I heard a faint snore. I looked down to where Artemis lay her head and she was sleeping. I laughed at the thought of how beautiful Artemis is even if she is asleep. As I cautiously lifter up Artemis' head so I could get up and carry Artemis to her cabin. I slowly stood still holding her head. As I gently lay her head down on the soft, I noticed a small grin plastered on her face. I laughed at her expression, I wonder why she is grining.

As I picked her up bridal style and walked to her cabin I noticed that her grin disappeared. She had small frown, I stopped in my tracks and kissed her on her forehead. A smile crept across her face.

I walked to her cabin very silently as I can, but most of the campers were awake. As I walked to her cabin, everyone was either staring in surprise or in jealousy. Everyone eyed me very carefully if I was going to kill someone. A few Generals passed by with grins and some even raised their eyebrows. When I arrived Artemis' Cabin, I was about to knock but the door opened. There was 2 hunters laughing, but there laughter stopped when they both saw me holding Artemis in my arms. They were both looked very angry, they were both about to scream out something but another hunter beat them to it.

"Alpha, nice to meet you again" said a very familiar hunter. "And why are you carrying Lady Artemis?"

"I was talking to her at the beach and she soon fell asleep" I responded. The hunter who spoke nodded and motioned her hand to the door in the end of the hall. I walked to her and opened her door.

I laid her at her bed, but before I set Artemis in her bed she embraced me as if I was a pillow and she mumbled "Where are you going Percy?"

I laughed at her comment, now I am really curios what she is dreaming. Maybe it involves me. I tried to make her let go of me but she won't budge. I'm still standing while holding Artemis bridal style who

apparently won't let go of me. I stood there for a short period thinking on what to do with Artemis. I sat down at Artemis' bed. My eyes started to feel very heavy, I started to doze off. Artemis stopped

hugging me but she still held on to my hand as she moved to her bed. I tried to slip my arm off but her grip was very strong. As she slept in her bed still holding my arm with a deadly grip.

I just sat next to Artemis who was still holding on to me still. I started to get tired over the time. I looked at Artemis who looked very comforted; I started to feel jealous of her comfort. I started to lie down

very slowly, as soon I laid down next to her, I was engulfed by 2 arms. Artemis moved around only to put her head at my chest. Artemis started to snuggle in my chest. Her action really started to tickle me,

I tried my hardest not to laugh. I laughed a little but not too much. I started to get very sleepy, darkness started to engulf my vision, my eyes felt very hevy after a few minutes of silence I started to sleep.

Artemis' Dream POV

All I remember before I slept was laying my head down at Alpha's lap.

_I was walking in a park. The park looked very beautiful, It had a stunning lake, which glittered in the sun. The walkway looked like it was painted in gold, basically everything was very perfect. As I was_

_admiring the scenery I noticed that my hand was touching something, as I looked at the thing I was holding, I noticed that there was a tall man walking next to me, he had a dark suit on. Then I looked to his_

_face to his face to only see the man I love, Percy. I started to feel tears running down my cheeks, its been many years since Percy appeared in my dreams. He stopped walking and looked at me._

"_Artemis why are you sad?" he asked. "Percy you came back" I said while hugging him. "Artemis, what do you mean?"_

"_I haven't seen your face for so many years" I said still feeling tears running down my check. "Artemis, I have been always been here next you"_

"_Then how come I can't see you then?" I responded. "I am always here" he said pointing at my heart. I've heard that comment before. Alpha said the same thing about where Percy was. I looked at Percy in _

_suspicion, "Percy where have you been all these years?" I asked. "Everyone on earth that you knew, are still very worried about you"_

_He didn't respond instead he grinned but what surprised me was that Alpha has the exact same grin. I started to think if Percy and Alpha are the same person. They both said the same comment and they have _

_the same grin. And the scent of Alpha resembles the scent of Percy. I started to think even harder but then what is the chance that there the same person. After a few minutes of thinking a strange feeling around_

_me it felt warm and fuzzy just like the sun. Then a warm light strong enough for me having to cover my eyes._

Artemis' POV

I started to wake up from my dream but to my surprise. I woke in my room, I tried to move around but I noticed that my head wasn't on a pillow but it felt very comforting. I looked up to see Alpha sleeping.

Why was Alpha and I sleeping in my room? Then I started to think if we did anything last night. I started to panic and moved around, but I was stopped by strong arms.

"Artemis, you're awake already?" Alpha spoke very groggy. I chuckled at his comment, "Alpha it's already 9 o'clock " I said.

"9? We better get up before I'm late" he said. As he got up I noticed that his hood was down but he quickly put it on. He noticed too as he turned away and put on his hood but the thing that really surprised

me was that he has the same sea green eyes as Percy. I just sat there in surprise and confusion. I started to connect the puzzles he has the same grin and eyes, his scent as Percy. As I thought harder, I started

to conclude that Percy and Alpha are the same person. I was about to think more but I was interrupted. "Artemis, lets go?" Alpha said.

I stared at him very carefully. He gave me a confusing look, "Artemis everything ok?" he asked. I quickly added, "Yea, lets go"

He opened the door for me as I quickly thanked him. As we kept walking my hunters eyed Alpha very carefully. Phoebe my Lieutenant asked, "Lady Artemis, why is that fool with you?"

Alpha simply laughed at her comment, which made Phoebe very confused. "First off he is not a fool and he is here because he slept with me" I stated defending Alpha. Every hunter in the room all dropped

their jaws literality. "Lady Artemis, you.. lost your virginity?" Phoebe asked who looked very confused. "No, Artemis simply fell asleep, and I brought her here and I guess I was tired and yeea.." Alpha said.

My Hunters eyed Alpha very carefully, "If you do anything to Lady Artemis, we will kill you" Phoebe said. Alpha laughed again, which made the Hunters very mad.

"My Hunters are not to be taken lightly" I said being slightly offended. "Artemis, I am the Primal General of the Paladins" he simply stated. I noticed that the hunters slowly backed away from Alpha.

As Alpha stopped laughing, we both walked out of my cabin and went to the direction of the dinning pavilion. "Alpha, this is where we must split" I said before we entered the pavilion. He nodded and

started to walk to his table. And for me I walked towards where the rest of the gods were located. When I arrived at the table, I noticed that Apollo and Hermes were talking about how Percy would act

towards the prank they did, while my father, Hades and Poseidon were all arguing about who's children was stronger. As I kept looking around I saw that Hera and Athena were talking about family, while

Demeter was talking to her children about eating more cereal, and everyone else was doing their own business. I looked around more only to see Aphrodite grinning widely at me.

"Aphrodite, is there something wrong?" I whispered to her. She just sat there smiling at me. "Artemis I know your secret" she said smiling even more. I sat there in confusion. "What secret?" I asked.

"Tsk, Tsk Artemis, you still deny the truth?" she quickly responded. "Aphrodite, I really don't know what you're talking about" I said still in confusion. "I'll give you a hint" she said.

"You had your first kiss with the Primal General"

I was in shock, she what me and Alpha did last night. "How did you know?" I asked in shock. "Artemis, I'm the goddess of love, I smell it in the air" she said with a grin. "What do you plan to do with

this secret?" I asked. "Either I say what you did or you do" she quickly responded. "Fine I'll admit what I did during the meeting later in Olympus"

She nodded and started to talk to Ares about where to go during the battle. I sat there in deep thought about Alpha possibly being Percy.

Percy's POV

I started to walk to the table for the Paladins. As I walked, I remembered how Artemis saw my eyes, I tried to act like I didn't notice but I think she knows that I know that she saw my eyes. So then I kept

walking to the table, I noticed that all the campers were staring at me. I kept walking until some stupid person that recognized stood in front of me.

"Just because you're the Primal General doesn't mean you're stronger than me" said the man. I was about to say something until Blake came out of nowhere and said, "Ha you being stronger than Alpha"

"I'm way stronger than him" the man said while pointing at me. "Ha you'll never defeat Alpha in a battle" Blake said. "I'll destroy him in a battle"

"You wanna bet?" asked Blake. "We shall have a battle in the arena after breakfast" he quickly responded. I simply nodded and walked to my table.

"Blake please do not do that again" I said to Blake. "I'm sorry Percy I just want someone to kick his ignorant ass" he quickly added. "Why?"

"He tried to prank the Generals to be funny" I responded. "Did he prank you guys?"

"Yes, he filled out cabin with saltwater, which made the cabin smell very bad" Blake said. "Why didn't you just call me?"

"We wanted to but we knew that you were spending time with your loved one" Blake said very dramatically. He looked at me while raising his eyebrows up and down, "So what did you with Artemis last night?" he asked. "Nothing just a simple kiss and yea" I quickly responded trying to sound like I'm not caring. "Oh really?" he said. "I heard way more about what you guys did"

"What did you hear?" I said. "I heard that you kissed Artemis very passionately but she ran away crying" he responded. "And that you found her on the beach, talked to her and that you took to her cabin and slept with her" he said. "How did you know all this?" I asked in surprise. Probably all the Generals know this already. "A little bird told me" he said while grinning.

We arrived at the table and sat at different spots. When I sat down, everyone was smiling towards me. I thought _damn they all know what happened last night_. I have to strangle that little bird.

After a few minutes of silence Kate had the courage to say "So Alpha, what happened with you and Artemis last night?" I looked at her in anger and embarrassment. "Nothing happened last night"

"Right, Percy we all know what you did with Artemis" Kate quickly responded. "Fine, I admit it I did it okay?" I said in embarrassment. "Percy how was the kiss?" asked Violet Nox the 16th General.

"It was very amazing, I cant explain how perfect the kiss was" I said. They all "awwed" at my comment. "Did you do anything else?" asked Samuel Tape the 17th General. All the Generals around him

hit him and called him a pervert. "No all we did was kiss and I accidently slept next to her" I said while speeding up the last part. Everyone "Awwed" again.

I was about to say something but Chiron spoke, "Hello campers and Generals, and Gods I hope that all of you had a good sleep because today there might be a possible invasion coming" everyone stared to look excited and some were scared. "We must get ready for the battle, so try to eat as much your stomach can hold and have a good battle" he said. After he said that Zeus spoke " Hello Demigods and Generals, you must protect this camp and also good luck" as he sat back down. Zeus clapped his hands food appeared right before our faces. The food had different varieties to pick, I looked around to see that the Generals looked very hungry. I looked back at my plate and started to "Dig in" my food.

After a few minutes of eating delicious food. A loud and familiar horn zoomed through the air, which startled all of us. All of the Generals had a bewildered look on there faces. Heck even I was confused

by this sound. As the horn keep getting louder and louder, the more I started to recognize the sound. I looked at the other Generals just to check it wasn't what I think It is.

I turned to Marcus the 8th General, "Marcus, please don't tell what I think it is". He simply just stood there listening to the sound, until he looked at me with a smile. I looked at the other Generals who also had smiles. I couldn't help myself but laugh. After a few minutes of laughing I noticed that the whole camp was looking at me. The sound finally stopped, "Everyone back to their cabins" I said with a hint of laughter.

"Why?" asked a camper. "And why were you laughing?". "The horns that you all heard, it isn't just any type of horns" I said. "There the horns of the Frost Giants of Ragnarok"

"The same ones that killed the Norse gods?" asked Athena. "The Norse Gods were almost killed but luck made them win and defeated them". Athena simply nodded at my comment.

"They don't look so tough" Isaac said very boldly. "Isaac they almost annihilated the Norse Gods, the Norse are way more powerful than the Greek" said Dusk the 5th General.

"They were never stronger than us" Zeus boomed. "They were weak and incompetent". His comment made all the children of Norse laugh which were Chris, Riley and Marcus.

"This isn't the time to be fighting over who is stronger" I said with power. "Everyone that isn't a General go back to your cabins". Everyone followed my order except the Immortal campers.

"We want to fight" Nico said, which made me smile. "Nico this isn't the time to play hero, this Giants almost killed all the Norse Gods" I said which made him very mad. I noticed that Hades started to look a little mad too, Nico started to glow a shade of dark around him. "We want to fight" he said again but this time he said it forcefully.

"Dromeas take his powers for the time being, we have no time for child's play". Dromeas lifted up his hand and Nico started to lose his aura around him. He soon then fainter but Thalia caught before he hit the ground. "What did you do to him?" she screamed out. "Dromeas took his powers for the time being" I responded very calmly.

"Dromeas and Kate go check who is with the Giants" I said, "And the rest go get ready for the battle". Everyone ran to the cabin or started to check there weapons.

"Riley and Ajith use any of your transformations" they both nodded and smiled. "Luna and Garrett before this battle begins I want you both to summon a storm and attack the Giants" they both nodded.

"Everyone else get ready these Giants are not to be taken lightly" I said as everyone got back. "Alpha how can we help?" asked Annabeth. "You don't it will be better for everyone to stay out of the way"

The Immortal campers just nodded and walked back to their cabins. Even Isaac didn't complain which surprised me. "Alpha what can we do to assist you?" asked Zeus.

"Just go back Olympus and watch us" I said with a smile. "Boy, we offered you our help and this is how you respect me" he said while shooting a lightning bolt at me. I stopped the lightning in my hands.

"Zeus we are here to help you, and If you do not want our help, we could leave right now and leave you with the army of Giants" I said venomously. He was about to say something but Dromeas and Kate came back. "Alpha, Loki is leading the Army and he brought Fenrir and Jörmungandr" Kate said. I looked at Marcus and he gave me a huge smile. "I guess Marcus your father and brother are here"

He simply nodded in either enjoyment or excitement. "I guess so" he said. "Is everyone here?" I asked. "Yes everyone is here" they all said in unison. When we started to move were the origin of the noise were coming from. As we were walking, I noticed that the Olympians left. We kept walking towards the noise, which led us to Half Blood Hill. We stopped at the very top before we got to see the over the hill.

"Paladins of Chaos, who are we?" I asked turning back to the Generals. "We are Paladins" the all screamed out. "Who are we?" I asked again. "WE ARE PALADINS" they all screamed out again.

"WHO ARE WE?" I asked again with more enthusiasm. "WE ARE PALADINS!" they scream out again. "What do Paladins do?" I asked with a smirk.

"THEY PROTECT AND SERVE FOR A NOBLE CAUSE" they screamed out. "Who do we protect?" I asked. "WE PROTECT THE INNOCENT" they all screamed out in unison.

"Why do we protect the innocent?" I asked while pacing back and forth. "We protect because we took a oath" they said. "Who did we take this Oath too?" I asked.

"Chaos" they said. "Who are we going to make proud?" I said. "Chaos" they screamed out. "Then let's go make him proud" I said. I gave a energizing scream, which made all the Generals run pass me.

"Remember the plan" I quickly added. I saw Luna at the top of the hill make a bow made out of fire, as she readied her arrows started to glow light blue. Her arrows glowed more frequently, until it became a lightning bolt. Once she started to shoot, you could hear her arrows crackling through the air. Then I noticed that Garrett was creating thunder storms to attack the giants. He launched a huge blast to the air.

Soon clouds started to form getting darker and darker, until I heard a loud and ear-breaking crack. A large lightning bolt crashed down to the Giants and many other lightning bolts followed.

As I watched the Generals have all the fun, I summoned my armor on me and readied my sword. I stood there watching my Generals destroy everything in their paths. I pointed my sword to the ground and ran off to join my fellow Generals but I was intercepted by two Giants. As I fought the Giants I thought to myself this is going to be a very fun day.

Ajith's POV

I thought to myself should I transform to my 3rd form. If I do I'll go in to a non-stop rampage. As I ran down the hill I noticed that there were thousands of Giants at the bottom waiting for us. I saw a large number of lightning bolts zoom pass me killing the first row of Giants. I also heard thunder crackle in the air. I looked back only to see Luna and Garrett using their powers to kill some Giants from a distance.

As I neared the Giants I focused all my energy in my body. A black blanket of energy covered my body, after a few seconds passed. The blanket started to fade as my body started to surge of energy. I felt a pain in the sides of my head. As the the pain started to grow and grow I felt a two bumps form. Then a pain in the side of my body started, as the pain grew everywhere in those spots, I felt more energy grow inside my body and my body started to grow. After the pain stopped the two bumps in the sides of my head turned into faces, my sides turned into arms and I was the height of 10 feet. I was in my ultimate form. Towering at the height of 10 feet, 4 arms to attack and destroy, 3 faces to see everywhere and anywhere I want. As I started to run faster and faster my vision started to increase as well as my senses. I felt many things around me.

I reached the Giants first. I broke through their line of defense. I punched, jabbed, bashed, and bombarded every Giants that neared me but every Giant that I killed got replaced by 2 more. I summoned my armor and Chaotic gold fist gloves. As my armor appeared I felt a quick pain my shoulder, as I looked to see what cause the pain. It was arrow that was shot by a Giant but this Giant didn't look like any other Giant it had a vest that looked very important. I thought to myself maybe be it's a Lieutenant of the Giants. As I started to go nearer the Lieutenant the Giants started to step aside for me to go there Lieutenant. As I neared there Lieutenant, they started to yell in a language that was unfamiliar to me.

When I approached the Giant spoke, "You seem like a worthy opponent" I simply nodded. "I take you are a Lieutenant" I responded. I nodded too.

"Let us take our battle then" I said, after I said that the Giants formed a circle around us , while we both took out stance across each other. As we both took our battle stances, we both looked at each other and nodded. We both ran to the middle and out fists met. I was surprised he blocked most of my attacks. He only had 2 arms while I have 4 and yet he blocked most of them. I hit here and then but then I saw a opening and I took it. I uppercut him, which startled him. To my advantage I unleashed a fury if punches. After my barrage of punches the Giant fell down bleeding to death.

I thought to myself what a easy kill. As I was about to kill more Giants, the Lieutenant stood up and said, "And where do you think you're going?" I smiled at his comment.

"Not many beings can withstand my Punches" I said being very amused. "I guess I should take that as a complement" he responded with a huge smile.

We both stood again in our stances and ran but this time he was faster and stronger. It took two of my arms just to block one of his. Each time I tried to hit him he blocked me. Every opening I saw was blocked by his arms. Any attack he tried on me was also blocked. As we fought I noticed that most of the Giants around us were gone. I thought to myself that we have been fighting for a very long time then if most of the Giants were almost dead. We kept fighting until I noticed a pattern that he makes. As I focused on the pattern, I saw a little opening that he doesn't guard as much. I took my chances and hit his side, which landed and made him flinch. I took my chance again and unleashed another barrage of punches. Every punch I threw hit him but I made sure that every punch I shot hurt him like hell.

After a few minutes of releasing my punches the Giants fell to the ground bleeding and many bruises everywhere. I was about to join the other Generals in their battles but the Giants I pounded stood up again shaking very rapidly, "I cannot disappoint Lord Loki" he said. I looked at him, he was dying but he doesn't want to give up. "You are very brave Giant" I said while nodding at him.

I put my arms in the air. I focused all my energy in my arms, after a while of fusing all my energy, a small little black ball that got bigger as more I focused. The ball started to get bigger and bigger until it was almost the size of boulder. I'm using the most powerful power I have to end this quick. I have to use the power that my mother taught me. I lifter up the Ball with all my hands and threw it at the Giants who was clearly surprised. A huge blinding light took place of the Giant with strong roaring winds. After the light faded all there was a large crater, I soon started to get very tired since that move took a lot of energy. I started to look around only to see that a lot of giants were gone but many Giants were still fighting the Giants. I was about to faint until a new type of energy filled my body I help rejuvenate my body. After my body was back when I first started this battle a binding light covered my body. After a few minutes I felt similar pain in my side. After the light faded was gone I looked around my body to see what happened and what surprised me was that I had another pair of arms. I had more energy the same energy if I was in rampage mode but I can control what I was doing. I thought to myself what new powers I obtained for my transformation. I spotted a few dozen Giants surrounding me; I cracked my knuckle signaling that I was ready to fight. Which made the Giants smile, as they neared I thought to myself how much I was going to enjoy this transformation.

Chris' POV

I threw my eight spears in the air and only caught two while the rest floated around. As I neared one of the Giants I threw my spear aiming for his head which instantly killed the Giant. I kept throwing my spears to all the Giants I spotted. I soon felt a sword coming after me in 2 seconds, I swayed to the left only to dodge the sword and I thrust my spear straight into the Giants stomach. Then I felt more swords coming at me, more than I count so I backed up away fast enough to see about 13 Giants staring at me in confusion on how I moved away so fast. I grabbed one of my spear and connected it to another spear and then to another only to make a really long chain of spears. I swung my spears at the Giants slicing them all in half. I let go of my spears and the all separated each other and teleported back to me. As I fought more and more Giants either throwing my spear to their head or thrusting multiple spears in there body, I noticed that there number seemed to be growing and growing. Every Giant I kill two or three appear in its place. I looked around to see that if my fellow Generals were holding off on their own. I noticed that Naomi was having trouble with a tougher looking Giant, I have a small little crush on her since she joined. As I was day dreaming I felt a dozens of arrows going in my direction in 4 seconds. I jumped to the sky as high as I can, and threw all the my spear at the origins of the arrows.

Then I felt more arrows coming in my direction and I made my spears connect to each other in a form of a circle and made them spin. As I felt the arrows closing in I made my spears spin very rapidly. Then I soon felt hundreds of arrows trying to pierce through my wall like spear circle. As the arrows stopped my spears stopped to then I dropped to the ground next to Naomi. Which made he a little surprised, I waved hi at her and started to fight again. I noticed that she blushed a little and started to fight again. I soon felt a quick sword going at Naomi, I quickly blocked the sword and killed the Giant. Then I threw all my spear in all directions. "Naomi are you ok?" I asked. She blushed very red, "Umm yea im okay thanks" she quickly added getting up on her feet. I quickly smirked at her, which she returned with a smile. After a few seconds of standing there I felt another sword coming towards both me and Naomi, I had to think very fast. I quickly moved Naomi from her place and jabbed the Giant that was trying to attack her, while I forced my other spears protected the attack coming in my direction.

Naomi was in my arms, which made me blush very deeply. I noticed that she was looking the other direction so I won't notice her blush. Then I felt another attack going this direction, I had to move Naomi off my arms but she was just looking away. I quickly raised Naomi from my arms which startled her, only to block the incoming attack. I did block the attack and killed the Giant that tried to attack. After I killed the Giant I was left with a disappointed Naomi. "Sorry if I didn't move you, we we're going to be dead right now" I said very sheeply. She just grunted and looked away.

I thought to myself what did I do wrong, I saved her. Then I felt a stronger force coming to Naomi's way. I ran to her, grabbed her and ran as fast as I could because whatever that was going to attack her was very fast. I looked back only to glance a wolf in the spot of Naomi sniffing the air. I thought to myself who else is a wolf. I started to grow angrier at the thought who it might be. I noticed that Naomi could tell I was angry because my spears were killing the Giants on there on and that I was still holding on to Naomi and hugging very tightly.

I thought I reached a good enough distance away from the wolf. Then I noticed that Kate was fighting lots of Giants but it was nothing she could handle. "Hey Kate can you watch Naomi for me?" I asked.

Which made both Kate and Naomi have a irritating look. "Why she's a big girl aren't you Naomi" she responded. "Yea why does she have to watch over me" Naomi said.

"Because I don't want you hurt" I quickly added which made Kate laugh and Naomi blush more. "Don't worry I'm a big girl" she said while being engulfed in a warm light. After the light faded a phoenix stood proudly at the spot where Naomi stood. "And also I'm not the 14th for nothing" a voice spoke in my head. I knew it was Naomi. She flew into the air creating a path of fire in her path.

Before she left I also felt more energetic, then I remembered that Naomi could also heal people. "You don't have to be so defensive like Percy you know" Kate said while slicing the Giant near her. I thought to myself _am I really that defensive?._ "I'm not that defensive" I responded. "Yes you are"

"How am I being so defen.." I felt the same presence earlier. I took hold my spears and held them firmly so I could be ready for the attack that was about to happen. After a few seconds of fighting the Giants the presence became stronger and stronger. Until I noticed that a black shadow was hovering over the Giants, which they stepped aside.

"The son of Odin, how nice is that" said the wolf like creature. "Fenrir, didn't I kill you" I said being very amused. "No you only wounded me and im back for a rematch my boy" he responded very coldly.

"Makes me wonder how you can wound me while I almost killed your father" he added quickly. "You almost killed him but you didn't" I hissed back. He grinned at my comment, "And and also you could've died if it wasn't for luck" I added. "Boy if it wasn't for luck your father and I would be dead" he said while laughing, if wolves can even laugh. I gritted my teeth at his comment, "I guess ill finish what my father failed to do". He stoped laughing at looked at me straight in the eye, "What makes you think that you can defeat me?" he asked.

"Lets just see who shall win" I spoke. Fenrir just nodded and took in a battle stance. I threw my spears again only catching 1 for each hand, and the rest floated around me as a defensive system."Lets go you oversized wolf" I responded. He smiled at my comment, "A son of Odin thinks he can best me?" he said.

I threw my spear at his side but I bounced off if it was like a piece of paper. "Your father had way more strength than you" he said being very amused. "Then I guess that I have to use my real armor and weapon" I said which clearly confused him. I smirked; I summoned my armor on me with my dragon spears. My armor is basically looks like dragon armor. As I summoned my main spears appeared in my back. As I threw my spears in the air they suddenly glowed a bright red with a mix of blue. I caught 1 spear each, and the rest floated around me. I looked at Fenrir who had a slight smirk spoke , "Are you ready my boy?". I nodded while taking my stance. I held my spears against my arms pointing at Fenrir while my other spears floated around me at a faster paste.

Fenrir was getting ready on me in about 4 seconds, as I counted the seconds I threw 2 of my spears at him. The impacted his skin, which lead to a loud howl coming from Fenrir, as his blood dripped down from his wound my spear disappeared and went back to me. "This match will actually be a challenge for me" he spoke while his wound was slowly starting to heal. I smiled at his comment.

As he got ready in his stance I stood there not moving until a group of Giants tried to attack me but failed as my spears instantaneously killing them in their own free will. "Fenrir, tell the Giants not to interfere with our match" I said. "The Giants are like insects they cannot be told what to do, the only listen to their leader and since I am not there leader they won't listen to me" he responded with a smile.

I growled at him, "I guess I can take on a few Giants during our little match".

"Okay then lets continue with our little play time" he said vey amused. I nodded my head, which made him try to pounce on me but I knew he was going to do that 3 seconds ago. "Fenrir you attacks are useless on me" I said. "We shall see about that" he said starting to move faster. As his moves got faster my prediction of his moves was getting harder to focus on. Each time he tried to slice me my spear would deflect his attack. We kept up this fight for more than 10 minutes; I noticed that there was a small part in his body that he doesn't protect as much. As I focused more on his moves he has a little pattern when he attacks. As we kept fighting I started to create a plan in my head about how to strike him down. As kept fighting, I soon started to get tired as is Fenrir.

"Tired are we now child?" he said while backing up slowly with a smile. "A little but it's nothing I can't handle" I responded.

Fenrir started to walk closer from me because I was looking at the ground panting very slowly. He was about to attack but I stopped him with one of my spears. "Do you really think you can catch me off guard?" I said. He smiled and backed up slowly again but this time he looked like he was waiting for something then he howled. After a few seconds of wondering why he whistled I noticed that Fenrir had the hugest smile on his face. Soon many Giants started to block Fenrir's image from my eyes, "Fenrir what is the meaning of this?" I asked looking very confused.

"I feel tired so I asked the Giants to distract you while I sleep" he said behind the many Giants. "Fenrir I want a fair match" I screamed out.

"Well not everyone gets what they want my boy" he responded. Damn that stupid wolf and his cunning ways. I have to get past hundreds of Giants just to take a glance at Fenrir. As I readied my spears all the Giants started to yell and rush towards me. I made my spears spin at a rapid speed, which was very effective since that the motion severed or killed Giants that came close to me. As I stared around me I noticed that Fenrir was sitting down playfully looking at me. I started to get angry, he gets a break while I have to fight these Giants I thought to myself.

I started to connect my spears to create a bigger spear as I swing my spears around. Many Giants were either killed or very badly wounded. I shot glances at Fenrir who was enjoying my carnage against the Giants until he stood up and started to run my direction. I turned around thinking that I should fool him thinking that I didn't know that he was coming towards me but I do. After a few seconds passed I sensed that he was about 3 seconds away from, I waited for the right time and swung my spear which knocked out of the air. This made him skid through the ground and with a sudden stop he caught himself and started to run again but this time all my spears were back to normal. As I waited and killed some Giants around me, I threw some of my spears to him, most of my spears made contact with him but it didn't do much damage. He got closer to me and thought of the right time to thrust my spears to his hairy body.

As I sensed the right time I forced most of my spear to thrust into his body, only 2 actually pierced his body but they weren't to major. He winced in pain and stopped his attack as he stepped back again.

"That was a nice trick son of Odin" he said saying with pain in his voice. "This was like the time were your older brother Víðarr" he said as his wounds healed and my spear appeared next to me.\

"Unlike my brother and father I will actually kill you" I responded being very tired from the attack. He smiled at my comment and started to get into another stance. Before another round began, a warm light landed next to me. After the light faded there stood the girl who I had a crush on since she joined. It was Naomi, her presence healed me a lot, which made me more energetic and focused on the battle.

"I see that you girlfriend is here to help you" Fenrir responded. I slightly blushed as did Naomi as I took a quick glance at her. "She is not my Girlfriend" I responded which clearly made Naomi a little disappointed. "Of course and I'm actually a son of Odin" he said very playfully. I growled at him then I went to Naomi who was just standing there staring at the ground.

"Naomi can you keep the Giants at bay when I fight Fenrir?" I asked. "Yea sure" she responded being very disappointed.

"Thanks I'll owe you a lot" I responded but before I went back to the battle I quickly kissed Naomi on the check. As I walked away I noticed that Naomi's mouth was wide open while her face was blistering red but she quickly snapped out of it as she turned into her fire Phoenix form and lifter of the ground and started to slaughter the Giants. I looked back at Fenrir who had a huge smile.

"My boy I would kill you today but today seems like a good day so I will ease on you" he said. "Trust me you, you will never kill me in your lifetime and the next" I responded. He smiled at my comment, "Confidence can be the best of you" he quickly added. "Its not confidence if you know I what happens in the future" I said grinning.

"Because you have the powers like your father does not mean the future can always be changed" I said. "Touché wolf" I said laughing. "You're lucky that today does seem like a good day" I added.

He smiled, "Let us continue with our battle" he said. I nodded and readied my spear for the last time I hope. This time I came running first which surprised him. I readied my spear in a thrusting position and kept running. His claw and my spear met again, our attacks were equally matched. Since there was no point of struggling to see who has greater strength I back flipped to the air and threw one of my spears towards his direction. Fenrir dodged my spear only missing a few inches. I landed very gracefully on the ground with my back turned at Fenrir. He ran towards me I stood there in my defensive stance and forced my spears to make a large circle, then only to spin very rapidly.

I looked at Fenrir who was already next to me but wasn't able to hit because of my defensive spears. He then sent a barrage of hits to my defensive system but had no success; he then spoke, "Boy come out of that silly little wall of yours". I smiled at his comment, I forced the spinning to stop but also at the same time make some of my spears propel to him. A few collided with his wolf hide and didn't do much damage to him but it still staggered him a little bit. When he staggered I quickly got back into a fighting position and started to rapid throw my spears at him with precise aim and great strength.

Fenrir blocked most of them until one of my spears effectively hit pierced his skin, he then screamed out wincing in pain. As my spear teleported back to my side I noticed that not one Giant interfered with out match, I looked around only to see Naomi killing every Giant that came near Fenrir or me. Then I started to go walk to Fenrir only to start running, as I started running Fenrir just stood there trying to catch his breath and take in the pain formed from my spear. I then forced all my spears to point at the direction of Fenrir and shoot out to him, it almost like my own machine gun.

He just stood there ignoring the incoming spears, when they were closing to touching him, he quickly moved to the right and ran towards my direction. Our weapons meet again, but this time his attack is stronger than mine. "Boy you will now taste my true strength" he claimed. "I guess you have to see my real attacks" I responded with a smile. I broke the connection by walking back slowly, as I was walking I started to concentrate on my spears.

When I reached a distance not to far from Fenrir I threw one of my spears, as I my spear was soaring through the air it started to glow blue then it started to make a outline of a dragon, as It glided to the direction of Fenrir, the outlining grew into a shape. When it was nearing Fenrir my spear looked exactly like a dragon but you can still see the spear in the middle. As my spear neared Fenrir who was standing there if there wasn't anything coming towards him, at the last second Fenrir blocked my spear with one swipe of his claw. "Boy do you really think a simple dragon spear can even touch me?" he said being amused.

I growled at him which made him smirk. I thought of many ways how to defeat him but the only way I could think of is combining my spears together to create my greatest weapon. I looked back at Fenrir who had a huge smirk, I guess this is the only way. I focused my energy on my spears, after a few seconds of focusing 3 of my spears started to combine then the others started to combine until all that was left was one spear. My weapon was 8 feet long, has a 5 bladed edge in the top and at the bottom is a headed dragon and sticking out of its mouth is a short blade. Around the spear was little spikes just for design.

"The son of Odin takes out his big boy toys" Fenrir said being very amused what I did. "You won't be saying that once I kick you sorry hide" I said while holding my spear against my back. He then smiled at my comment again, "Let us see how great this weapon of yours is" he said running towards me. As he neared me I got in my defensive stance and waited there, I felt a coming attack coming from my left and right. I ducked down and stabbed Fenrir who failed at his attack. I stabbed straight to his chest, which made him bleed very intensely. He looked at me very surprised from my attack.

"It seems that I doubted your attack" he said backing up slowly. I laughed at his comment and nodded. "I told you didn't I" I responded.

Again Fenrir ran at me with all his might but each time I he neared me I either dodged his attack or seriously injuring him. After a few minutes of pure fighting both of us having cuts all over our body.

"It seems that both of us are equal in strength and skill" Fenrir said. "I say that we fight another day since both of us are weary" he quickly added. I laughed, "Is Fenrir scarred?"

He laughed again, "No my boy I am simply tired and lazy". His comment made me lower my guard. "Boy I must take my leave it is getting tiring"

Fenrir simply left leaving me very stunned on what just happened. I looked around only to see that most of the Giants were dead or either dying. I noticed that Naomi was very near to me so I ran to her.

"Hey Naomi" I said. She turned back to her regular form, "You defeated Fenrir?" she asked. I shook my head, "No Fenrir stated that he was tired and left the match".

"But since he left basically you won the match" she said being proud of my victory. "None of one or lost so I think that none of us won" I responded.

I was about to say something but then I felt a arrow going towards Naomi, I had no time to react so I pushed out of the way and took the arrow head on. Before the arrow struck me, I blocked it with my spear. "Chris you saved my life" she said being over joyed. I was going to responded to her comment but she quickly hugged me with all her strength under her breath I head a "Thank you so much"

"Umm no problem?" I said. "Can you let go of me?" I asked, and then I noticed that when she backed up she had a very disappointing look on her face, "Oh sorry".

"C'mon lets go back to camp this battle is almost over any way" I said sticking out my hand. She took it and smiled. As we walked back to the camp we both noticed that a lot of Generals were gone, the only ones that we saw was Percy, Riley, Dax, and a few others. They either were walking around or just killing the remaining forces of the Giants. When we arrived at the camp we noticed that Most of the Generals were there socializing with themselves. Then they stopped talking and all looked at us which made me and Naomi break off our holding hands. Then Garret soon said, "Took you guys over 500 years that each of you like each other? Man you guys are really dense". Which made me blush and Naomi as I noticed.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Percy is having fun killing the reaming Giants while Marcus was fighting his father about family and stuff like that and the rest well there either walking around or just killing" Akash said which changed the subject. "Okay" I simply said. Then I turned to Naomi who is still looking at the ground trying to hide her slight blush.

"So Naomi you've liked me for more than 500 years?" I asked trying not blush but I felt a smile little trace of heat on my face. She simply nodded while looking at the ground still, "Yea…" she said very sheeply. "You must think I'm a fool" she said turning her back on me. "Naomi its ok there's nothing to be ashamed of" I said putting my hand in her shoulder. I spun her around only to see her blush very red. "Truth is that I had a crush on you since you joined but I never had the courage to say so until now" I said with sincerity. She quickly put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I smiled by action, I was about to say something until I was interrupted by Naomi who pulled me in only to passionately kiss me.

We stood there enjoying every second of our make-out session. As her tongue explored my mouth which I let do, I tried to wrestle with her tongue but each time I tried to play with her she just beat me and kept exploring my mouth. After a few minutes of the same pattern she broke off breathing very slowly. "You ok?" I asked. "Yea, just tired" she responded.

"So you can't go on with round 2" I said very playfully, which worked because she went closer again and started the kiss. As we stood there kissing each other we didn't notice that someone was watching us. We both stopped making-out as we heard clapping, we turned our head where the direction of the clapping was from. We were surprised to see Percy clapping, "You guys finally realized that you guys are meant for each other" he said. Naomi just looked at the ground being very embarrassed. "Yes we have" I said very calmly. He then laughed, "Well congratulations" he said walking back to the others.

As we were about to go back with the others there was a large earthquake that made me and Naomi tumble over each other. When the earthquake stopped I noticed that Naomi was laying on top of me in a very awkward position. She then noticed which made her blush faster than you can say "Holy Chaos". She quickly stood and acted if nothing happened. "Let's go check out who caused the earthquake" she said. I nodded and took her hand and started to go to the look for the other Generals.

When we found them I noticed that the whole entire camp was going in frenzy until Percy screamed out, "Everyone calm down and if you don't I personally will execute you". Which made everyone stay in place. Then one brave camper spoke, "What caused the massive earthquake?". "I don't know but I will find out" he responded.

Then the camp started to talk again but not as loud as before, then the Generals all looked back at the hill where we all fought. "Are we all here?" asked Percy.

"No Marcus is still having the fight with his father" Kate spoke out. He then nodded, "Everyone lets go back just to make sure that every Giants is killed and if Marcus is now actually fighting" he said.

As we got to the hill we were all surprised at we were seeing. It was nothing I could explain, it was like they stood up and left.

**Hello reader sorry it took so long I have been sick this following weeks **

**Hoped you enjoyed and yea.. Also that there I believe 3 more spots for the Generals I will pick the first 3 pick **

**How I will pick it must have a original parent and have insane detail 2 flaws and 2 powers and also his/her fatal flaw **

**Hoped you enjoy and if you didn't that sucks a lot for you cause **

**Btw when I made this chapter I was very tired and groggy which I still am right now and also **

**2 more days until Son of Neptune! Cant wait!**

**And also R&R( read and review) - I think that's what it means.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Paladins of Chaos**

**Hello there Beyond Batman here just saying wassup to all you out there, Lovers or Haters or even possibly masturbators ( I got that saying from Shimmycocopuffsss, very funny guy!)**

**I just felt like saying this one time cause I think its really funny.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO and That Saying up there ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**So I read Son of Neptune and I thought it was amazing, can't wait for the third book!**

**Okay so yea! This story won't have a lot of action , SORRY! - Maybe I still don't know but whatever's **

**Enojy! Also R&R! Do the rawr? **

**O yea sorry it took me like 1 million years to make this chapter but I was just tired and lazy and I've been caught up with one of my classes **

**Extremely sorry and one more thing Do the Rawr! - if you're wondering where that is from it is from shrek 4 I think! But whatevers and also **

**ENojy! ()_() I still cant believe that I still have a intrest in Pokemon after all these years but whatevers again Sorry and Enjoy!**

Marcus' POV

As the battle continued with me and my father I noticed that most of the Giants were eliminated. "Father can't you just give up and leave?" I asked. He stopped attack me and smiled. "Maybe".

"What do you mean by maybe?" I asked. "The reason I came here is so that all my sons can stand by my side when we topple the Norse Gods" he said very proudly.

"Father you tried that many times and failed every time" I said while slapping my forehead. He then snickered, "But this time we have other gods".

"Father you had the Giants during Rignorark, and you failed that time even you almost did kill them" I said. "And also what makes you think that you will win because that you have other gods"

"Here I'll clean up the mess then you can get your belongings and leave with me and your other brothers who seem to be out of my sight" he responded while snapping his fingers making the Giants disappear if they never came here. "I will not join you" I said very harshly. "Fine" he responded very calmly if it was just like a father and son argument. "Fenrir and Jörmungandr let us take our leave since your brother does not want to join"

As he said that I saw in the corner of my eye, Fenrir walking towards our Father. "Ah Hello Marcus nice to meet you again" Fenrir stated while sitting down next to our Father. "Hello brother nice to see you too". "Have you taken our side against the Gods?" he asked. "No and I will never will" I simply stated. He shook his head in disappointment, "I see, I guess you stand to your decision"

"Yes and I will always will" I responded. Then Jörmungandr slithered his way next to Fenrir. "Has Marcus changed his mind?" he asked only to which Fenrir shock his head.

"Marcus my child when you ever want to join our side you know what to do" My father said. My brothers nodded. "Can you guys just leave?" I stated.

"That's cold Marcus" my father said with a smile. "But since you clearly don't want us here we will leave" from that my father snapped his fingers and teleported away.

Percy's POV

"Marcus where all the dead bodies of the Giants?" I asked. "My father cleaned them up since he only came here just to try to convince me to join his side, which I didn't" he responed. "Ah that's nice" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Percy, let's go back" he responded being very annoyed. "Ok ok, everyone lets head back to the camp" I said. Everyone started to walk back to camp. As we were walking I felt like someone was watching all of us. After a few minutes have passed, I noticed that white lines were appearing out of nowhere. Then the white lights started to take shapes in to people. Everyone started to notice to then everyone stopped walking then looked around to see if anyone knew what they were. I knew exactly what they were, "Everyone do not be frightened from them, they are simply Lares".

Everyone nodded and kept walking, "So Alpha when will you tell them your identity?" asked Kate. I was about to responded but one of the Lares interrupted me. "Yes when will you reveal yourself, all of us are really getting annoyed by not knowing who you are". That voice was very familiar and very annoying. "Who is us?" I asked. When I asked more Lares started to show up, "All of us here" said the lare that looked awfully familiar. "Who are you?" I asked trying to remember where I've seen this lare. "My name, my name is feared, my name is hated, my name is…"

The second he talks about how great his name is the more I start to recognize him. His ball like belly and his toga which looks too long for his size. "Vitellius the Great" he said very proudly.

I rolled my eyes when he said "The great". "Now tell who you are?" said one of the lares pointing at me. "Hey aren't you guys supposed to be at Camp Jupiter?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"We were but ever since the last war, the Romans and Greek choose to combine camps" said one of the Lares. "But they were very angry but soon learned how to update to both of there ways"

There was a awkward silence for a short period of time. Until Kate spoke, "So Alpha let's keep walking?"

I nodded my head and motioned my hand for everyone to keep going towards the camp. "Let's go before these Lares ask any more questions"

As we were walking back almost all the campers were out of their cabins. The campers were just staring at us wondering what was the earthquake or what was all the commotion about the mini war. As we neared the Big House, I noticed that the Gods and the immortals were waiting outside. Then I noticed that Artemis and Aphrodite were talking in a deep conversation but then Aphrodite stopped talking, pointed at me and laughed. I thought to myself _What was she talking about with Artemis? Why did she laugh at me?_ As I pondered in my head as what they were laughing about, Kate asked me, "So how exactly are we going to help Earth?"

"I don't know let's ask them during the meeting" I responded. "Who's them?" she quickly added.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, we were supposed to have a meeting early today but since the Giants were invading so they changed the meeting time"

"Okay, is everyone coming to the meeting?" she asked another question. I nodded my head as we entered the building. As we walked in the house everyone was talking but then silence came as we entered the war room, everyone was seated. The Gods and the Immortals were sitting there watching us take our seats.

"Since everyone is here I guess we can start" said Zeus. Everyone started to talk in short conversations. "Silence" Zeus shouted very quickly which lead to silence.

"Okay, we are here to discuss how the Paladins will help the campers" Athena said. "I doubt we will need any help since we were strong enough" said a very egotistic person. Everyone nodded their head at his comment. "Isaac, you're mouth is filled with ignorance, and you better close it before I make you" said the Queen of the Gods. Her comment made Isaac shutter in fear and cower back in his seat.

His action made most of the Generals chuckle. "Thank you Hera" Zeus spoke again.

"How exactly are they supposed to help them? Are they just going to train? Asked Ares who looked very interested at how we were supposed to train them. "The way we will train them is very brutal but at the same time very effective" said Ajith who had a huge grin. "Every General has a specialty to teach, for example Alpha teaches swordsmanship or that Ajith teaches hand-to-hand combat" said Kate.

As we got deeper into the meeting I can't help noticed that Artemis and Aphrodite were having their own little conversation but when I motioned my head towards their direction they both immediately stop talking and look like they were listening to the meeting. Then I looked closer at Aphrodite who looked like she was about to pop with excitement while Artemis looked frightened. I started to think to myself

_Why was Artemis scared and Aphrodite really excited?_

"So do you understand what you must do?" asked Athena. I just noticed that she gave a whole conversation and I didn't listen. "Hey Kate can you tell me what she said I wasn't listening" I carefully whispered to Kate. She rolled her eyes, "All she said is how you will train them and how to kill them" she whispered back.

I mouthed the words thank you to Kate, which made her roll her eyes again. During the entire meeting I kept seeing Artemis and Aphrodite stare at me. Also that everyone had their own little conversation with each other. The only ones that were exactly listening were me and Dromeas. "So does everyone understand?" asked Athena. Everyone just nodded acting like if they were actually listening.

"Since everything has been spoken about I think this is the end of our mee…" Zeus was interrupted by a loud squeal coming from the Goddess of Love. "Oh is there anything you would like to add Aphrodite?" asked Zeus who looked very annoyed. Aphrodite quickly glanced at me then Artemis. "Yes I do in matter of fact" she said. "But I will not say it if Artemis will"

Everyone's eyes went to Artemis who was hiding in her chair. "Actually you don't need to say anything at all" she said looking very scared. "Ok ill say it" Aphrodite said.

"What is this you are needing to say?" asked Zeus.

"The thing I'm about to say is very important" Aphrodite said. "Artemis had her first kiss" she quickly added with a small squeal. Everyone was taken back, well except me since it was me that took her first kiss but I still acted being surprised. "WHAT!" Zeus screamed out. "Who is the man so I can rip his body to pieces then take his pieces and smite them with my endless rain of lightning"

"This man is The leader of the Paladins of Chaos" Aphrodite said while furrowing his eyebrow. What she said made everyone look at me but the Generals were snickering at what she said. I simply put my hand over my face to hide from everybody else. "You took my daughter's first kiss that she was never supposed to have?" Zeus said looking straight at me with fire in his eyes. As I was hiding in my chair I heard Artemis say, "Yes I had my first kiss what are you going to do father?"

I looked at Zeus then I looked at Artemis. She has enough to courage to speak to her father about this topic. I then summed enough courage to stand up for myself, "Is there a problem?" I asked to Zeus who still looked like he was going to kill me. "Yes there is a problem!" he screamed out.

"Then what is the problem then?" Artemis asked. Zeus' face turned from angry to confused, "I uhh don't know"

"Then why are you getting mad?" I asked him another question. He just stared at me confused. He sat back down wonder probably wonder why did he get mad, maybe because Artemis is a Virgin Goddess? Or Zeus is just acting like a Father. As I sat back down there was an eerie silence for about 5 minutes until Athena spoke, "Is there anything else to say while we here?"

Everyone nodded but then I noticed that Artemis was carefully staring at me, I caught her staring and gave her a quick smile which made her blush very deep and look away. As everyone got out of the room I stayed so that there won't be a crowd when I leave. When most of the people left only me and Artemis were sitting down in the table. "Did you enjoy your first kiss?" I asked playfully which made her turn a bright shade of red. She answered, "Depends"

What she said made me smirk, "So you didn't enjoy it?"

"Maybe, maybe you will never know" she responded with a smile. "Im guessing that you enjoyed it then?" I said getting up and starting to walk where Artemis is sitting. As I neared her I asked her another question, "So I guess you won't enjoy this then?"

When I said that I was behind Artemis tracing my fingers in her hair, as my fingers were tracing her hair I started to kiss the side of her face which ended up to her eye. When I reached her mouth my arms were wrapped around her neck. When I was to kiss her we both stopped to a voice, "Not in my house Artemis please"

We both looked where the voice originated from, what we saw was the Wine god, Dionysus. "Exactly when was this your house" I asked being annoyed from what that didn't happen. "When I chose to live in this boring camp" he responded being very bored. "Fine, let's go Artemis" I said taking her hand and walked out the house. "So where do you want to go?" I asked while noticing Artemis blush.

She shrugged her shoulders not knowing where to go. "Okay lets go to the beach" I suggested. "Sure but let's try to avoid the campers" she said trying to hide her blush.

"Okay" I said, I knew exactly how to hide from the campers. I gripped her hand a little more tightly and teleported to the beach. When I looked at Artemis she had a surprising look on her face. "You haven't seen anybody else teleport except the gods haven't you?" I asked. She nodded and said, "What other surprising things can you do?"

"Many things that you're not supposed to know" I lied I can show her all my powers. She had a little disappointment in her face when I said that. "Oh okay"

I grabbed her hand which startled her, "Artemis I would love to tell you all my secrets but Chaos would send me to oblivion". She looked down towards the ground with a sad face, "Alpha how can I love you if I don't even know who you are?"

I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. "Artemis if you truly love me then you can wait for me to reveal myself" I said playfully. She looked at me confused, "Didn't you say that Chaos would kill you if you reveal yourself?" I smiled at what she said. "Chaos would kill me if I plainly reveal myself; he said that it has to be very dramatic on the way I reveal myself"

She then nodded, "Then let me help you make your _Dramatic _appearance to everyone" she said. "Okay fine, let's do it your way then, do you have a plan in mind?" I asked.

"Yes in matter of fact, tonight in the amphitheater" she said. "What about the amphitheater?" I asked.

"That's when you reveal yourself" she responded with excitement in her voice. "Oh okay I get the plan" I said plainly which made her more excited.

I was about to say something else but one of Artemis' hunters came running towards our direction, "My lady your are needed in Olympus"

"Well I must take my leave Alpha, and remember do the plan" she said walking away. The hunter just glared at me. "Okay then see you later then" I responded waving my hand goodbye. As they walked away I noticed that I having nothing to do. I thought what to do for the day since we start training tomorrow. Then an idea came to my head, why not spar with the other Generals. I started to walk to the cabin just made for us. When I was walking I noticed that all the campers stayed out of my path, I wonder why they were not trying to go on path but it didn't bother me. When I finally arrived I saw that Samuel was sleeping on the floor in front of the door. I kicked to try to wake him up, "Sam, wake up" I said. All I got in response was a small grunt. "Sam there serving food in the dining area" he immediately shoot up and ran out the door.

As I watched Sam run to the dining arena, I heard a voice behind, "Hey Percy you want to spar with me and Ajith?"

"Yea sure Riley" I quickly responded with excitement. She nodded her head and went towards the direction of the sparing area. When we arrived at the sparing area I saw that Ajith was waiting there in the middle of the area. "Percy was invited also?" Ajith asked. Riley simply nodded, "Yea I saw him at the front door messing with Tape". What she said made Ajith laugh very loud.

"So let's start this training match?" Riley suggested. Both me and Ajith nodded our heads at the same time. "So let's make this fair, me and Ajith versus you" Riley said.

"Why do you guys get to team up on me?" I asked trying to be innocent. "Because you're the strongest person in the Paladins and second I don't like being your partner" Riley responded very quickly.

Then I thought at the moments when I did work with Riley and how many times we could've died, so what she said is true we never were good together as partners, "Fine fine you guys can team up on me"

I walked to the other side of the area across from the duo; "Hey when you're ready I'm ready, ok?" the duo just nodded and started to talk to each other. As I waited for them I summoned my sword, and slashed the air just to get used to it again. I waited for the duo to get ready; I started to play around with moisture in the air. Then I thought should I use my powers against them but then I won't be as fun when I do use powers. I started to twirl the water in the air with my finger tips, as they twirled I noticed that Riley and Ajith were still talking. I thought to myself why were they taking so long, were they creating a plan on how to defeat me or just wasting time to get me mad? But either way none of them won't work. "Are you guys ready yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Almost, were just thinking" said Riley turning back to their conversation. I just kept playing with the water in the air, then I noticed that I soon created a miniature hurricane which swirled around until I heard Ajith and Riley say, "We're ready" then I broke my concentration and the hurricane disbanded.

I readied my sword again and took my fighting stance, as same for Riley and Ajith. As I was about to attack them my vision was engulfed by a blinding light. The light lasted for minutes, until the light faded showing only Ajith standing there with a huge smirk. Then I noticed that Riley was nowhere to be seen. I started to look around, then Ajith pointed upwards and to my surprise was a beast but not any beast. It was Riley in her monstrous form, the way she looked like was a cross breed between a dragon and lion.

Her body and head was like a Dragon but her arms, legs and tail was as if a Lion. Riley was flying around Ajith roaring either in excitement or she's just roaring for no reason. Then Riley stopped flying and flew down next to Ajith. I noticed that Riley's height has grew almost to 15 feet. Then Ajith started to glow a dark red, when the light faded Ajith almost stood at the height of Riley but was a bit smaller. The difference between them two was that Ajith had 4 arms, 2 faces and had muscles as big as mini sofa.

I thought to myself, how am I going to defeat two metamorphous' in battle since they both rely on strength and speed. They both stood there looking at me, and then they both got into their battle stances. Riley started to flap her wings until they started to faster and she shot up towards the sky. Then I noticed that Ajith started to run towards me at inhuman speeds. I kept glancing both at Riley and Ajith who both were heading towards me at fast speeds. Then I started to think of a plan on how to trick both of him, then it hit me. I started to create a wall of water around with the moisture. As the wall got thicker my opponents got nearer. When they both reached the wall I created, they both collided making the wall disperse back to moisture but their impact did stagger them a little bit.

I took my chance as they were staggered and started to head towards were they were located. I lifted up my sword and jumped to the sky, as I was getting ready to attack I felt a coming force from my left. I looked and glanced at Riley going towards me again. I spun in the air only dodging Riley by a few feet but I still was on course to hit Ajith. When I collided with Ajith he blocked my attack and sent me a barrage of attacks only for me to dodge every one of them with ease.

"Ajith are you starting to get slower?" I asked playfully. He smiled only to which he started to attack in a quicker pace but I still dodged them with ease. Then Riley landed a few meters roaring, and then the beast started to slowly walk towards me, probably waiting for the right time to strike. I started to think, I have Riley waiting for to strike while I have to keep dodging the Ajith. Then I suddenly felt a quick pain in my rib then another one and so forth. I noticed that Ajith was able to land a few hits on me, then Riley roared and started to slash at me.

Ajith stepped back for Riley to hack and slash at me. I easily blocked at her attacks then I saw a small opening then I quickly thrust my sword towards Riley only to cut her arm. This resulted her to roar even louder. I thought that I should start using my flat part of my sword for not to much damage to them. Then Riley started violently slash me again, but each time I saw an opening I hit her hard, each gaining a small roar until Riley collapsed and grew back to her normal size. Then I noticed at how many bruises he has around his body that was gained from my immense hitting. Then I looked at Ajith who was still looking at me.

"So you managed to take down Riley by only using the flat part of your sword but can you take me down by hand-to-hand?" he asked. "Ajith how many times have I beat you in a hand-to-hand fight" I responded while putting away my sword. "To many for me to count but today I feel lucky" he said with a grin.

"Well let's see then" I laughed out. He then nodded and we both took our battle stances. Ajith started first by slowly walking towards me, eying me if I make any sudden movements, but I don't know why he would be afraid. He's 12 feet tall and as fast as a jet. When he got near me I teleported behind to kick him but I was blocked by his hands. "Percy I thought this was a hand to hand fight?" he asked with a grin. "But won't this be better?" I responded.

He then nodded and continued to fight. We both took our stances and ran towards each other at the same time only to collide each other with our punches. I couldn't hold as much as I want so I quickly backed up and round-house kick Ajith in the face. He blocked the attack with his hand and grabbed me and threw me across the room. I spun in the air only to land safely on the floor, only to see Ajith running towards me like an angry bull but before he hit me I quickly teleported to the other side. "Percy stop using your powers" he screamed out.

"Fine then, you can't use your transformation" I responded. He then nodded his head in agreement, "Fine" he said before being engulfed in a red aura. When the red light faded, Ajith was his regular height and only 2 arms and 1 face. "No powers in this match then" he said.

I stood in my stance as Ajith stood in his. We both sprinted towards each other in such great speed and hit each other with so much velocity it created a mini-quake. Both of our strength were equal, then I quickly moved to the left and kicked him to the left, which made him stagger a little bit. Ajith was still up and strong and ready to fight. As we got ready again Ajith got to attack first and hit me multiple times in the ribs which made me lose my breath but it wasn't anything I can't handle.

Each hit that Ajith sent me was blocked and was countered with a punch in the gut or the face. Ajith tried to punch me in the face but I easily side stepped and grab hold of his arm, and started to kick Ajith in the side. Which only lead Ajith to painfully shout, and then he blocked my attack, grabbed my leg and swung me around again and threw me. Before I got up Ajith started to pound on the ground to create a earthquake. Ajith started to punch the floor harder and harder which didn't affect me at all since I'm a son of the Earth shaker. Then the earthquake got strong enough to make the cabin to crack and break apart. Then a sudden drop from the side of the building startled me, and then I noticed that Ajith was a bit startled too.

"Good job Ajith you broke apart of our cabin" I said being amused on what just happened. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that I was punching the ground that hard" he said being sorry. We both stared at the dust cloud all over the side of the room, "So we'll continue this match next time then?" he asked still feeling guilty on what happened.

"Sure" I responded. When the dust dispersed, I saw that there was a crowd outside where the hole is. "Great we created a crowd" I said trying to sound it was partially my fault.

"Whoa what happened here? What was that earthquake? Is Poseidon angry? Alpha they were not giving food at the dining area!" I heard Sam in the crowd of people who were bombarding us with questions. "Everyone stay calm and go back to your cabin, I'll go check on the situation" said Chiron galloping in front of the crowd.

Everyone started to go back to their cabins only leaving me, Ajith, Sam and Chiron. "What has happened Alpha?" Chiron asked.

"Me and Ajith were having a sparring match and it got out of hand and it created this wall and yea..." I said trying to break this awkward feeling in my stomach.

"The damage is not what concerns me it is the earthquake the occurred a few minutes earlier" he said with fear in his eyes. Chiron is probably thinking that my father created the earthquake in his anger or amusement, "Chiron, I created the earthquake, I am very sorry for startling the camp" Ajith said. Chiron just starred at Ajith in disbelief, I have to admit the earthquake was pretty powerful for not being a son of Poseidon but then again his mom is the Hindu god Shiva.

"Okay just good to know that lord Poseidon was not angry" Chiron said. "Well I'll tell the campers to fix the damage here"

"No it's fine we'll fix it since we did the damage" I responded quickly. "Okay then, I'll give you the materials needed, follow me" Chiron said.

"Thank you but no thank you, we have the supplies that are needed" I said. "Okay then I'll send campers to help you then" he offered. "Again thank you but no thank you, help will not be needed"

"Are you sure?" Chiron said. I nodded, "Yes just leave it to us" Ajith said. "Okay then, I'll see you later then" Chiron said galloping away.

"So let's fix this wall then" I said. "Hey Sam want to help?"

"No, I didn't make this mess, I'm not going to help" Sam responded as he walked through the hole and went into the cabin. "I'm going to sleep some more"

"Fine then, Ajith lets go to the fix this mess" I said. Ajith nodded.

**Time skip (I was too lazy to make a part of them fixing some wall)**

Finally we finished fixing the wall, "Hey Ajith lets go get something to eat?" I asked. He then nodded and went out the door, which I followed. We both walked through the hallway noticing Sam passed out in front of his door. Sam always needs sleep during the day since he always wastes his energy on pointless things. As we were walking something was wrong I felt like we were missing someone or something but I let it slid. "Hey Ajith are we missing someone or something?" I asked.

"I don't think so" he responded. Then we continued walking to the dining area. As we walked I noticed the sun was almost about to set which means it's getting closer for the plan to take action, I wonder where Artemis is since she is the one who thought of the plan.

**Artemis' POV** (This is what happened when she was called on Olympus)

I was called to Olympus for a meeting. As I was walking back to my cabin to tell the hunters that they were going to stay here longer. When I reached my cabin, I opened the door and noticed that most of my hunters were in the main room. "Everyone, since I must go to a Meeting in Olympus you have to stay here longer" I said. Which everyone mad, "Why? Can't we go with you? This camp is boring" Said the hunters.

"I'm sorry but I can't bring every single one of you, anyways I believe today is Capture the Flag, so I doubt you will be bored" I stated. Everyone stayed silence.

"Okay then, I must take my leave" I said before teleporting to Olympus. When I arrived at Olympus I noticed that all the other gods were there. "Okay since we are all here we have to discuss the issues of this war" My Father spoke loudly. I took my seat and started to listen to my father.

"What other issues do we have in this war that we do not know?" Athena spoke. "We believe that the titans are also siding with the Primordial Gods but some other problems we do not know" My father responded. "For example, A god of the Norse tried to attack and destroy the camp"

"And if it wasn't for the Generals the camp would've been destroyed by now" he added. "Speaking about the Generals does anyone have any comments about a certain one of them" Aphrodite said looking straight at me. What she said made everyone turn their heads towards my direction. I swear ill rip her head off one of these days. "Yes does anyone have any comments?" My idiotic brother said.

"No, I do not have any comments" I said as calmly as I could. "Are you sure?" Aphrodite asked another question. "YES, NOW STOP ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS!" I screamed making her flinch a little. "Calm down sis it was only a question" My brother said trying to calm me down. "You, stay out of my life" I said standing up pointing at Apollo.

"Artemis stop screaming at your older brother" My father screamed out. "Ha even father agrees with me" Apollo said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU ARE NOT MY OLDER BROTHER, I WAS BORN FIRST" I screamed out. After I screamed out the whole room started to go in a rampage fight with words.

Father was fighting with Hades and Poseidon, Hera and Demeter were fighting about cereal, while everyone else was fighting about something else. The fight lasted for a long period of time. Then in the corner of my eye, I noticed that a black vortex was forming in the corner of the room. I looked at it closely then a man with pure black skin wearing a white suit come out of the vortex.

"Everyone we have a Guest" I said trying to quiet down everyone. Everyone didn't listen and just kept talking.

"What a great family bond" said the man with a white suit. Everyone quieted down and looked where the voice came from. "Choas, what do we owe this pleasure" my father said.

"Nothing, just here to inform you guys that I recommend that everyone goes to the amphitheater during the camp sing-along" Chaos said.

I wonder does Chaos know of my plan. Then a voice said in my head "Yes child I know of your plan". I then looked at Chaos who shot me a wink. "It is better than my plan, so I do agree with your plan but there is one thing that I'll add" he said in my mind.

"Everyone must attend it ok?" he said again. All he got in response was a bunch of Why? "Because I said so" he quickly added before he stepped inside his vortex.

Percy's POV

When we reached the dining area it was flooded with campers, nymphs, and some satyrs. I spotted a few Generals socializing with the campers, but most of them were sitting at the table made just for us. When me and Ajith entered the dining area, the place became very quiet and everyone's eyes were all glued to us. "Hey Ajith have you noticed that everyone is staring at us" I whispered to Ajith.

"There staring at us?" he asked not knowing that the campers where staring at us. "Maybe cause were too cool for them" he said walking with pride.

"I doubt it, maybe cause of the earthquake or cause I am cool" I whispered to Ajith. "Alpha you'll never be cool in your life he whispered back as we sat down at our table. For some weird reason when we sat down everyone began to socialize with each other the noise began to rise. Then I noticed that the Gods were sitting in the main table talking among themselves. Then I also remembered about the plan to reveal myself to everyone during the sing-along at the amphitheater.

"Hey is everyone here?" I asked to Kate who was talking to the other Generals. "I think so" she responded. I really do feel like we're missing someone but who? I thought to myself to who this person might be but I got side tracked by a group of campers going towards my direction.

"Hey Alpha I challenge you to a duel" said the person in front of the group. When he said that both the campers and my Generals were both saying "oh's". Great the last person I wanted to see or speak to just asked me to a duel but whatevers. "Sure, I accept your challenge" I said not even looking at Isaac, who was acting like he was cooler than me, more importantly everyone else.

"Meet me at the camp arena before the game starts" he said before going to the Poseidon/Neptune table. Since the two camps joined I'm guessing that every table has children from both Greek and Roman. Before I sat down again, Omega the youngest of all Generals asked me. "Why would you want to fight him?" he quickly added. "We all know you can kill him like that" he said snapping his fingers.

"Omega, I know I can kill him like that but since he thinks he's so cool" I said. "I want to prove him wrong that he's just some weak demigod". Omega then nodded and sat back down. I knew to myself I can kill like that but someone has to defeat him. As I thought about on how I can embarrass Isaac but as I was thinking I heard that Chiron spoke.

"Everyone get ready for the game" he said as everyone cheered at what he said. Then I remembered that today was the day that the camp played capture the flag. Then I also remembered the challenge that was given to me minutes ago. "The game shall start in 1 hour so everyone get ready" Chiron spoke again.

Great I have to meet my egotistic half-brother at the arena; I hope he doesn't bring a lot of people. I thought to myself how to keep this fight on the down low but it didn't work out the things I wanted it to go. "Hey everyone there's going to be a fight between one of the Generals and Isaac in the camp arena" one of the campers screamed out which he got a lot of screams in response. Great this is exactly what want I thought to myself sarcastically.

I got up from the General table to get ready for my upcoming battle with Isaac but as I was walking I heard many conversations about who was Isaac was facing. Many of them thought It was Ajith, some are thinking its Dromeas but only a few thought it was me. As I was walking I noticed that the campers were all going the same direction where I was going too. When I arrived the entrance of the Arena I heard a army full of scream coming from the Arena. I guess that this fight has created of people and there all here to watch this epic match.

As I entered the Arena, I noticed that Isaac was already in his side of the arena. Then I also took noticed the Gods were also there, same with Chaos who had a small banner saying, "Go Alpha".

Great as long I know the support that I have the support of the Creator of the Universe I thought sarcastically. Then I noticed a certain moon goddess staring at me. I looked to the direction of the moon goddess, I quickly shot her a wink, which made her look away and blush while the love god next to her just snickered.

As I was about to look around Isaac spoke up, "Well here comes the General himself"

"Woohoo, go me" I responded out of boredom. As I walked up to my place in the arena I summoned my sword. I readied my sword exactly straight from my arm. I started to slash the air to get used to the weight of my sword. As I was slashing I noticed that Isaac was holding on to a very familiar pen. I laughed at what he had, he has my old sword. I hope he can use it right. I started to look around because Isaac was still getting ready. As I was looking around I noticed that there were Lares also sitting down with the crowd of demigods. Then I noticed a group of certain demigods sitting down in the front seats each carefully watching me. I looked closer and the people who were sitting there was Grover, Thalia, Nico and what surprised was that Annabeth was sitting next to a male who had a striking resemblance to Apollo but that surprised me even more was that she was holding hands with the male. I started to wonder off thinking what happened after all these years. Then I heard a noise coming from the direction of Isaac so I quickly turned my head.

Isaac stopped working on his armor and clicked on his pen. As the pen morphed into a sword, he spoke "I hope you're ready to get destroyed".

I laughed at his comment which obviously made him very angry. "It would take 1 million of you to destroy me" I managed to say. What I said mad him angrier, which resulted him running towards my direction. I stood at my spot waiting for him attack, I started to look around acting like nothing was happening but at the last moment before Isaac was about to reach me I stepped aside frome his path which made him trip and fall in surprise on how I reacted to so fast. I then turned around to the direction of Isaac who is still on the ground.

"C'mon and fight me" he screamed out as he got up. I pretended to yawn just to make him even angrier. "I rather not" I said out of bordem.

He again started to charge at me with riptide, as he was about to hit me I effortlessly blocked the attack and yawned again. "Can you stop messing around and fight like a man" I said playfully.

Isaac just grunted and attacked charged me again which resulted him falling over himself. "You don't learn from you mistakes do you?" I asked.

Isaac got up for the second time, and I saw in his face that he was in his boiling point. Clouds started to swarm on top of me. Then a small drizzle appeared then to a small rain. After a few minutes the small rain has changed to a heavy pound of rain. I looked around to see where the rain was coming from then I noticed that Isaac had a small smirk on his face.

"You should've never messed with a son of Poseidon especially me" Isaac screamed out as he pointed at me. Then in a quick motion Isaac opened his hand which made the rain stop but after the rain stopped he closed his hand and every rain drop in the air turned into a small little ice dagger heading towards my direction. I was impressed on how much control he has but it's now the time to stop playing like a kid.

I quickly shot my hand upwards making every mini ice dagger in the air stop in their tracks. Then I willed there particles to accelerate again making them into water droplets. I then started to form a water ball and I threw it at Isaac who had a shocked face. The water ball made impact with Isaac but it didn't affect him since he can't get wet, just like me.

He started to ramble on how I was able to control the water, "How are you able to control the water?" he asked. I stayed quiet so did the crowd watching us. We both were staring at each other for a short period of time until he broke the silence. "No matter on how you were able to do it but I know one thing you can't do"

He then got in a concentration position and stood there. I started to look around my surroundings then I noticed that Chaos was then nowhere to be seen. I started to look around in a faster pace but then I saw that Chaos was sitting on top of the arena still waving his "Go Alpha" banner. Then I glanced at the Gods who were all watching my every step especially my father.

Then I felt a slight rumble in the floor, I stayed still since I have a immunity to earthquakes. Then again another rumble shook the floor beneath my feet but it was a slight stronger. After a few other rumbles, a huge earthquake started to form. The earthquake was strong enough to make the Gods fall off their chairs except Poseidon. Then I noticed that Isaac was glowing a faint blue. I started to think, this earthquake must be coming from him. After the earthquake passed Isaac was panting on the ground tired, then he looked up only to see me still standing if the earthquake didn't affect me.

"How's that possible only children of Poseidon can survive an earthquake like that" he said being surprised. Then I noticed that me, Isaac, Poseidon and the Lares were the only ones not affected but since Lares are just ghost they don't count. Even my Father had a surprised look on his face. Chaos was still waving his banner acting like he didn't see what just happened.

I started to get bored and looked around and noticed that not one General was watching my fight.. Not even Omega who made this match possible. I thought sarcastically to myself on how supporting the Generals are to each other. "Shall we continue?" I asked. There was a short period of time until everyone got back to their seats and started to observe us again.

"Enough tricks show me your skills in swordsmanship" I said. Since almost everyone was already sitting down, everyone that heard what I said laughed. I was confused on what's happening, did I do something funny? Or that I did something weird?

I stood there still confused until Isaac spoke up, "Here in this camp I am the greatest swordsman that ever lived" he said proudly as he got up. I thought to myself, well apparently you haven't seen me in action. "Is that so?" I asked playfully. "Well in fact yes" he said proudly.

"Prove to me that you're the so claimed strongest swordsman that ever lived in this camp" I said. Isaac then smiled and readied his sword. I readied my sword too but just to have a little challenge I put one arm behind my back. I pointed my sword towards where Isaac is and started to run. He just stood there in his defensive stance and smiled. As I got there I caught him off surprise and sliced in his left arm. It wasn't deep but it still looked like it hurt. He then recovered from my attack and lunged at me. I quickly blocked the attack with ease and strength.

"So exactly when are you going to prove to me that you're the _greatest swordsman_" I asked with a smile. He then grunted and started to hack and slash me. I dodged and blocked each attack he tried to send me but then at my most vulnerable he struck a hit on me. It was on my left side. I then checked my wound only to see a small but deep opening in the side of my body. I felt the blood roll down my cloths.

Interesting, Isaac managed to land a single hit on me but him landing a wound on cost him a lot of fatigue. I looked at Isaac who was panting very heavily while I was calm and steady.

"Wow I can't believe you landed a hit on me, very impressive" I said which made him grin widely. "But I guess it's time to act serious now" I added quickly which made Isaac frown.

"What do you mean acting serious?" he asked confused. I readied my sword again and so did he but this time no holding back. I quickly ran up to Isaac and blazing speed and kicked him on the side which made him fall to the ground but before he fell to the ground. I kicked him again but this time in his chest sending him in the air only a few feet from the ground. Isaac fell to the ground with a loud thud. As he lay in the ground still hurt from what happened a few moments ago, I started to circle around him. He slowly got up and got in his defensive form and stood there. His eyes followed me and I kept circling him, toying with him.

"Give me your best shot" he said tiredly. I then smiled and tried to jab his side but he blocked it. I then repeatedly slash Isaac. Isaac only dodged a few but most of them slashed and bruised him, probably scared him. I kept slashing him making him weaker and weaker until I stopped. I then noticed that Isaac had very multiple cuts all over his body, all oozing out blood. He dropped to his knees then to his face.

I stood there until a group of medical Apollo campers picked him up and carried him away for care.

Everyone had there mouths dropped to the floor. There greatest camper was just defeated by me, while I wasn't even trying. Then unexpectedly everyone started to cheer and the roar of the crowd chanting "Alpha" repeatedly.

I walked out of the arena since I won the match. I started to walk back to my cabin until a group of Aphrodite girls stopped me. They all started to squeal and stare at me.

"Is there something I can you do for you ladies?" I asked. My response from them was only more squeals until one brave girl went in fornt of the crowd and asked, "Are you seeing someone?"

I started to think to myself, should I lie or tell the truth? "Yes I am dating someone" I lied. They all started to frown and walk away.

I then started to walk again to my cabin. When I arrived I noticed that every General was there waiting for the game to start. "Are you guys ready?" I asked trying to pump them up for them game.

They all nodded and screamed out "Yea" in unison. "Is everybody here?" I asked another question?"

Everyone heads looked from left to right checking if everyone is here. "I'll just do a roll call" I said.

"Dromeas?". "Here"

"Ajith?" "Here"

"Kate?" "Hi"

"Dusk?" "What do you want?" he responded.

"Chris?" "Here" he exclaimed cheerier than usual.

"Hunter?" "Present!" he shouted.

"Marcus?" "Here"

"Dax" "Hello" he said.

"Riley?" there was not response. "Has anybody seen Riley?" no one spoke up until Ajith said, "I think he's still at the sparing room"

"Okay can some go check" I asked which made Omega go run to the sparing room only to come back a few minutes later with Riley who is still sleeping. Okay since he's here lets continue.

"Luna?" "Hey"

"Alvera?" "Greetings"

"Akash?" Some in the crowd just raised there hands, which is Akash.

"Naomi?" what I got in response was a cheery response, "HERE!"

"Garret?" "Hey"

"Violet?" "Hi"

"Sam" "I'm here"

"Sigma?" first the was no response until a few seconds later, "Sorry i'm here"

"Caroline?" "Here"

"Ivory?" "Present"

"Lily?" "Hi"

"Finally, Chi, Psi, And Omega" I asked which in response was three different "Here's"

"Okay since everyone is here lets head out" I said as I walked out of the cabin with everyone following me. We all walked to the edge of the woods where we were supposed to meet before the game. As we neared out location I could already spot Chiron speaking to the campers already there. Then I noticed a group of girl all in silver dresses also next to the campers listening. Then I also remembered since Artemis was in Olympus the Hunters have to stay here with the camp.

"Ah Alpha so glad you can join us" Chiron said happily but I then noticed the campers and the hunters either staring at us angry or they really don't care. As they were staring at us I started to think of a plan.

The plan includes the Hunters and the campers. "Hey Chiron, would you mind that the campers and the hunters team up and go against us?" I asked. He took my question by surprise but he then asked "Why?"

"Well because I think it won't be enough of a challenge for my Generals" I responded then he nodded his head and said "Okay"

I then sat down and started to think of a plan on how to divide the Generals, then another idea came to me. "Hey guys who wants to play offence?" Almost half the Generals raised there hand.

"Okay then everyone else who didn't raise there hand will either play defensive or distract the other team okay?" I said and which the all nodded. We all waited for the game to start which was in 10 minutes. As we waited I noticed that more and more campers were coming here.

After a few more minutes passed Chiron spoke up, "Everyone there shall be a slight change, it will be the campers and the hunters vs. The Generals" what he said made lots of people talk with other people around in why this would happen.

"Silence, the reason this is happening is because that the Generals requested it" he said making understand.

"Campers and Hunters take the left side and the Generals take the right, good luck and have a good game" Chiron said before he started to gallop away.

As we were walking I noticed that Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth and Eric were all going together, all of them talking. I used my hearing senses to try to listen to them but all I got was "Let's go to … Hill and … them there"

They soon wondered off to talk with their team members, then I noticed that the Hunters of Artemis were all socializing with each other. The Hunters never did like the campers. We started to head to our locations of our flag. When we reached our flag's locations, I started to split us up.

Okay if you wanna play defensive or be lazy and not do anything stay here and everyone else that wants to play offence come with me. We then heard a loud horn signaling that the game has started.

We then all gave a loud yell to get us pumped up, then everyone who wanted to attack started to run for the flag but before we started to run I quickly yelled out, "NO KILLING OR HURTING"

I heard a few grunts but they will obey my orders. I wondered off the group of Generals so I could get the flag since my plan is make a distraction and get the flag. I started to walk instead of run because I didn't want my location exposed to everyone so I tried to sneak through the woods. I soon started to hear voices, very familiar voices. The voices grew louder and louder until I can easily hear their conversation.

"Exactly how was Leo taken?" asked a female voice. "We were ambushed by a lot of those huge ants in the forest" another female voice responded. "Me and Leo couldn't handle the huge ants because their numbers were overwhelming" I heard a few sobs. Leo got taken by the Myrmekes and probably got taken to the ant hill. I started to think who was the group was but I wasn't really sure.

I started to walk even closer trying to listen to their conversation even more. "It's okay Hazel we'll get Leo back" said the other female voice. "How can we go and get him?" asked another very familiar voice but this time it resembled a male's voice. "We have to get more help" Hazel said. "No by the time we got help the ants would've eaten him already" said the other familiar voice.

"Then let's go rescue him then" said a not so familiar voice. Before they went I stepped in the conversation, "What do we have here?" I asked surprising everyone in that was talking. Then I soon recognized everyone that was talking it was Hazel, Frank, Annabeth and the boy who fought Isaac when I first came here.

"Nothing we were just about to leave" Hazel quickly said but Frank shot back, "He might help us"

"With what problem?" I asked trying to act like I didn't know what was going on. "Our friend Leo was taken by the Myrmekes to the ant hill" said Hazel. "What would I gain if I do help" I asked trying to sound mysterious. They all had a disappointing face on. I quickly blurted out, "I'm kidding exactly where The Ant Hill is". I lied I exactly know where it is, I still remember the day when Charlie got taken by the ants and we had to reactivate the bronze dragon. Remembering those memories both raised happy and sad memories but I tried not to dwell in the past.

"The ant hill is just over there" said Frank pointing north of us. "Then let's go if you still want to rescue your friend" I responded. Frank then nodded and started to walk, which we all followed and me being last noticed a lot of things. Everyone was holding hands, Frank and Hazel were in the front have a conversation about the old days, whatever that meant, while Annabeth and the yet known male were well, Annabeth was telling the Male the story when we first encountered the Myrmekes. Annabeth was telling the male on how I and Charlie save both her and Siliena.

Then I jumped in their conversation, "How well do you know Percy Jackson?" I asked just for fun. Annabeth turned sad and looked away while the Male holding her hand looked at me and spoke, "Sorry she is still sore on that subject because long ago she commented a mistake and well never forgave herself" he said while he was cuddling her trying to make her feel better.

"Do you know Percy Jackson?" I asked to the Male. He then had a embarrassed face on, "Well Percy Jackson lived 2 millennia ago"

"Interesting, so if Percy would come back would that make you feel better?" I asked to both of them. The group stopped walking and Annabeth turned around, "Yes because it's because my fault that he's gone"

"Did you have any relationship with Percy?" I asked another question. She then looked away, "Yes but I grew over it but I never forgave myself for what I did" she said. Really I thought to myself.

"Well anyways I think we are here since we have stopped walking" I assumed we were here. Frank and hazel both nodded their heads and pointed over the hill. I started to walk in front of the group and peered over the hill since we were standing at the slope of the hill. What I saw was very surprising, a humongous line of Myrmekes all carrying gold or other types of metals but what surpised was that the ant cave entrance has grew in size. The entrance was pouring with Myremeks one line going in and one going out.

"How exactly are we supposed to go in there?" asked Frank. "Can't you turn into a huge dragon or Mr. O'Leary?" Hazel asked. "Even if Frank does change his form the ants will overpower him and take him too" Annabeth said if she knew what she was saying, even though she did. I then thought of a idea. "What about this?" I said. "I kill the Ants in the entrance and while your guys wait until there all gone and ill signal you guys when I'm done".

They all looked at each other than to the Myrmekes. "Can you take on that many?" asked the male who I still didn't know his name is. "I'm not the Primal-General for nothing" I said before I ran down the hill. I quickly ran down the hill and summoned my sword, I readied my sword and before I reached the bottom of the hill I jumped to the nearest Myrmeke and stabbed him in the head making him shout out a noise making all the other Myrmekes around me try to attack me but before they reached me I was already killing other ants.

I started to hack and slash at a incredible rate. I was about to finish the last Myrmeke but then more of them came out, more than before all of them shooting there acid at me. I dodge most of them but some go to me. It didn't burn my skin but it still was irritating. It got to the point I had to use my powers. I started to control the moisture in the air and made them spin at a fast rate. After a few seconds a faint hurricane started to show which grew and grew throwing the Myrmekes around making them scramble. Then the hurricane was almost as big as the field I was battling in until I noticed that every ant was either torn into pieces or retreated back into the cave.

I looked around to see any more Myrmekes but I couldn't see a single living one. I then gave a loud whistle signaling the others to come down. I waited for them to get to where I was which was in the entrance in the Cave. Before we were about to enter the cave I was bombarded with questions, "You didn't say that you were the Primal-General" said Hazel who had her mouth wide open.

"You never asked" I responded. "That was awesome, the way you killed them with slashing then you created a Hurricane and ripped them apart and.." Frank said before he got interrupted by Annabeth.

"Frank he gets it" she said. "Thank you but can we go now we still have a mission to do"

Everyone nodded their heads and entered the cave. Before we entered the cave Annabeth asked Hazel, "Hey can you find Leo?"

She stopped walking and stood in place, I then remembered since she is the daughter of Pluto she has powers like him. "Kind of, I can barely locate him but I could sense mountains of gold and other precious metals here" she said. "I can't believe that I haven't sensed this before there so much gold here to make another replica of New York but out of Gold"

"We don't need gold we need to find Leo" Frank said. "He's right we need to stay focused and now can you lead the way to where he is" I said concerned about Leo. I didn't really know Leo but I still called him a Friend.

"Okay then follows me then" Hazel said before we plundered deeper in the cave. As we were walking we encountered a few Myrmekes, which resulted Frank turning into a huge elephant and Hazel summoning a few Gold Piles, while Annabeth and Eric who I did find out his name was both using hand-held weapons. While I was slashing everything I see.

We then reached a cave entrance that looked very too familiar, this was the cave were we found Charlie during our first visit. I stopped at this cave just to remember that old memory but the the group called me to catch up which I did. After a few minutes which seemed like hours we finally found the tunnel that lead to Leo's Locations.

"Leo is right up there" Hazel said. Everyone nodded and kept walking. We reached the end of the tunnel only to see a Mountain of Gold and in the bottom of the mountain was Leo who was stuck in a somewhat substance. "Hey guys wanna help out here" Leo said. Everyone rushed to help him except me. "Who's the other guy?" asked Leo who kept looking at me.

"That's the Primal-General who helped us" Hazel said. Leo then looked at me again and said, "Thanks for helping out I guess"

"Since we have acquired Leo, you guys want to leave" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Since I am tired of walking everyone hold my hand"

Everyone looked at me confused but they did do so. I teleported us out of the cave which made everyone surprised again. "How did we end up here?" asked Leo.

"I teleported us out" I said calmly. "If you can teleport why didn't you teleport us to Leo's location" Hazel asked angerly. "Because I didn't know his location so I couldn't teleport to him" I responded. Hazel did calm down but only little. Before we started to walk back a army of Myrmekes came out of the cave, surrounding us. "Great were surrounded" said Eric.

I smiled, finally a challenge. I noticed that everyone was getting ready to fight. Leo already had his hands on fire, Frank was a familiar Elephant, Hazel has both of her hands facing the ground, and Annabeth was back-to-back with Eric holding her dagger and Eric holding his sword. I couldn't help but keep smiling. I summoned my sword again and readied my sword hopefully for the final time tonight.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked. All I got in response was "Yea's". The ants started to attack us, the first one that got attacked was Frank but he was holding off since he was a 10-ton Elephant. Then Hazel but she summoned a few piles of Gold, some ants got distracted and some got crushed. While the others were also holding off on their own. More and more ants kept pouring at the cave endlessly.

I started to hack and slash even more but each ant I kill 3 more pop in at its place. I looked around and noticed that almost everybody was starting to get overwhelmed. I started to think on how to save myself and the others, and then an idea came to my head. I started to feel the blood of the Myrmekes. Every Myrmekes that was in a 100 feet stopped in their tracks and exploded inside of their bodies.

Everyone was surprised that the Myrmekes that they were fighting stopped attacking them and dropped to the ground.

"So let's go?" I asked. Everyone nodded and followed me until it was a safe distance from the cave. "Well I believe this is where we part" I said. They only nodded until both Hazel and Frank spoke, "Thank you for helping us"

"No problem but try not to get in too much trouble" I said playfully before I teleported away again. When I reappeared, I was at our flag's spot. I looked around only to see Ajith running towards with the enemy's flag. I smiled, so this means we won. A group of cheers followed Ajith then I noticed the team that was playing offensive was behind Ajith clapping or either screaming out "Yeah's"

Then we heard another loud horn signaling that the game was over. Everyone headed back to where we first meet up with Chiron and the Campers. When we arrived the campers both had a face either of fear or anger. "Exactly what happened during the game?" I asked Ajith.

"I believe the campers tried to hurt us but they failed and well.. it was self-defense" Ajith said rather quickly.

"Great I have more trouble on my behind" I said. Ajith then stayed quiet for awhile until he was about to speak but Chiron beat him to it.

"Congratulations on your first win" Chiron said. Chiron said other few things but I didn't listen.

"Exactly how many casualties are there?" I asked Ajith. "Only a few dozen" he responded sheepishly. "WHAT!?" I screamed out silently if that makes any sense.

Ajith then looked at the ground ashamed. "I guess since it was self-defense" I said.

"So again everyone meets at the amphitheater to congratulate the Generals for a great victory" Chiron said before he galloped away to the direction of the amphitheater.

Everyone started to go to the amphitheater. As were walking I noticed that Frank and everybody else from earlier was here talking to each other. I started to wonder off in thought on how Artemis' plan will go out. As I was thinking I accidently walk into one of the hunters.

"I'm so sorry" I said trying to sound as sorry as I can but the hunter that I bumped into just glared at me like she wanted to strangle me. "Next time watch were you are going" she said as she walked away.

When we reached the amphitheater a lot of campers were already seated and same with the Lares who were all spread out all over the amphitheater. There was a special seats for us. When all of us took our seats Chiron spoke up, "Hello Campers, Hunters, Lares and Generals I hope everyone enjoyed the game" I then noticed that all the gods were sitting at the thrones on the very top of the amphitheater.

"Tonight we congratulate the Generals for a tremendous victory" Chiron said. "But before we start the Primal-General would like to speak"

I was stunned; everyone's heads turned their direction to me. I quickly stood up and walked to the middle of the Amphitheater so that everyone could hear my speech.

"Hello as everyone knows I am the Primal-General" I said making everyone only stare at me more. I thought to myself that I have to stick to the plan.

"Okay I know what exactly you want to know" I spoke again to the crowd. "You guys want to know my real identity" I said which made everyone listen to me more.

"Well I guess that got your attention" I said. Everyone on the whole stadium had their eyeballs glued to me.

I grabbed the top of my hood and started to say, "My true name is.." before I got to finish a bright light like the sun blinded my eyes and probably everyone else. The light lasted for a short period of time. When the light faded in front of me was the titan of the east, father of light, Hyperion standing over 18 feet tall. "Where is Percy Jackson?" he asked with a booming voice making everyone cower in fear. I smiled my old enemy wants me. Then I noticed that the Gods were all getting ready to fight.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him. He then looked at me and spoke, "I have some business with that son of the sea"

"What business is that?" I asked him another question. He looked at me again, "The boy imprisoned me in a maple tree for over 2 millennia"

"Who are you?" I lied. He responded with a smile, "I am the Titan of the East, Hyperion"

"So you're telling me a boy imprisoned you in a maple tree?" I asked carefully. Hyperion then grunted, "He imprisoned me with the help of the satyrs"

"So the Titan of light was imprisoned by a group of satyrs and a boy" I said laughing making Hyperion angry. "Are you implying that I am weak?" he asked readying his sword.

"No I'm saying you are weak" I said trying to control my laughter. Hyperion then thrust his sword at my direction. I noticed at the last moment and jumped out of the way. "What makes you think you are stronger than me?" he asked trying to take out his sword from the ground. "Do you know who I am?" I asked summoning my sword.

"No, but knowing your name does not interest me" Hyperion said before he tried to lunge at me for the second time. "All I want to know is where Percy Jackson is"

"Interesting what would you do if I know where he is" I said calmly in my defensive stance. "Where is he so I can finally obtain my revenge and kill that boy"

"I would only tell If you defeat me in battle" I smiled. Hyperion then grinned and said, "Deal"

He then quickly jabbed at me multiple times but each time I blocked them. Hyperion then changed his attack in slashing and hacking which I only dodged with ease. "Stop moving so I can hit you" he said tiredly between his attacks. After Hyperion stop attacking, I started to go on the offensive starting with a spin. I started to make the small water particles in the air making them spin faster and faster around Hyperion who still is out of breathe.

Hyperion started to realize what I was doing and started again to attack me but he was intercepted by the hurricane around him spinning him faster and faster. After a short period of time Hyperion was stuck in a mini-hurricane making him immobilized and unable to move. "Take this hurricane away so I can kill you" he stammered out.

"Hyperion, has it ever occurred to you that a hurricane is made out of water?" I asked. He then looked at me confused, "I can care less now get me out of here" Hyperion started to shoot out beams of light but only to be blocked by the hurricane around him. "Has it also occurred to you that only certain people can control water?"

Hyperion then looked at me then smiled, "It's been to long" he said as he was engulfed in light and stopped my hurricane. Hyperion took another step and readied his sword. "Now Die" he said as he thrust his sword towards me. I quickly blocked, "After all these millennia you still don't know how to fight".

"So it is you" Hyperion said. "I did not expect you to be this powerful"

"I'll take that as a complement" I said before summoning another hurricane. "This won't stop me" Hyperion said before again engulfed in another hurricane. "Are you sure?" I asked playfully.

I willed the mini-hurricane to stop spinning and make the particles inside the hurricane to go into a solid form. In a few seconds Hyperion was in a frozen hurricane unable to move.

Then cracks started to appear all over the hurricane, then a the hurricane dissolved back in to the moisture while Hyperion landed on his knee. "Do you really think a simple hurricane can hold me?" he asked.

"No but this can" I said before getting full control of his blood. Hyperion stayed in a kneeling position, "What is this?"

"Hyperion, do you really think I'm not that powerful" I said playfully. "How are you doing this?" he asked still kneeling. "Since blood is a liquid I can control it?"

I held out my left hand making Hyperion's insides boil at extreme heats and in my right hand was still my sword. I walked up to Hyperion, "It's good to see you but I think you have to go"

He then looked at me, "Where do you intend to send me?"

"A place for the dead" I said. "You can't send me to the underworld since I am immortal" he responded back with a laugh. "Every being has to die and I guess tonight is your night" I said.

"Like I said you cannot kill a Immo….." Hyperion was interrupted by me thrusting me sword straight to his chest. "No you can't kill them but you can trap their souls in the void" I said making Hyperion show fear in his face. I watched as Hyperion dissolve into dust.

I looked around only to see a crowd with wide mouths. I was about to start to explain myself but then I was engulfed by two arms. Then I heard sobs, I turned to see who hugged me and to my surprise it was Artemis. She was the one crying, then I heard her mummer a few words, "Percy you came back"

**Well I hoped you enjoyed because I sure did. Again Im sorry it took like a million weeks for me to make this chapter but I was busy. And anyways make sure to REVIEW!**

**Please review it would mean the world to me… I don't know why thought but whatevers.**

**Anyways bye to all my Lovers, Haters and Masturbators!1 - hahaha I used it again! FTW!**

**Do the Rawr! That took me 1 hour to do so be happy about it**

**REVIEW! PLEAse! **

/ \

_/ / | Do the Rawr! |

\ | /\/ | |

\\ \ o -/ \ _/

\\ /-\-/\ _)_/ /

\ \_/ ' ` _/ -/

\ \ ' |

\_\ \ ` /

/ \ \-/ / \

/ / | | | | |

-# -## -## -#


	7. Chapter 7

**Paladins of Chaos**

**So! First things sorry for long update! Im sorry!**

**Second I officially need 1 more OC CHARACTER!**

**What I'm looking for is a full description from looks, powers, weapons, personality, and if you want a story on how they joined**

**And remember ill only accept 1!1**

**Also Try to make the Oc a water demigod, also try not to use any Greek gods or titans or whatever! **

**Well enough me talking on With the story! **

**Also I do not own anything that involves Percy Jackson, and just to give you guys a heads up! This chapter starts of the war! Hahahhahahahahhah! **

Percy's POV

I was frozen in place, I felt everyone's glare focusing all at me. "Hey guys, long time no see" I said very awkwardly. Everyone I knew had wide mouths unable to speak. Even some of the gods had surprised looks. Aphrodite and Apollo were smiling at me. Zeus, Hades and my father all had surprised looks on their faces while the rest were also surprised. Then Aphrodite then pointed at me. At first I was confused why would she point at me but then she pointed downwards. I then noticed that Artemis was still hugging me, her head was resting on my chest.

I then wrapped my arms around Artemis which startled her but relaxed afterwards. "Artemis, you can let go now" I said.

"I don't want to lose you again" she responded increasing her grip on our hug. I simply chuckled and tried to loosen my arms. Artemis felt my squirming and let go of the hug. I noticed that she had

semi-puffed eyes and tear stains rolled down her face. She really is happy to see me.

Then I noticed again how awkwardly we both were standing in the middle of the amphitheater. I quickly grabbed Artemis' hand and teleported us to one of my favorite places. When we arrived she had a surprised look on her face. She frequently moved around to see where we were while holding my hand.

"Artemis relax, we're at Montauk" I said peering at my surroundings remembering the old memories of me and my mother vacationing her. While I was reminiscing on old memories I didn't notice that Artemis let go of my hand and started to walk and enjoy the scenery. I starred at Artemis while she walking on the edge of the sand where the water last touches. Artemis then notices my staring and starts to blush deeply.

I start to follow Artemis' trail, by the time her trail stopped Artemis was sitting in a circle and in the middle was a bonfire. I sat down next to her only for her to rest her head on my shoulders.

"I still can't believe that your back Percy"

"I still can't believe that you still loved me after these 2 millennia" I responded playfully which in result I earned a soft punch in the arm by Artemis.

As we sat there we both caught up on what have been doing, me on how getting to be the Primal-General and stuff like that but then me and Artemis notice a unusual couple walking towards us. The couple then asks, "Can we sit with you?" I nodded in my head. Artemis who seemed to be glaring at the couple said, "Don't those two look familiar?"

"Yea but I can't figure out who" I responded. I ignored the odd couple and started to talk to Artemis again. After an hour or so has passed, I noticed in the corner of my eye that the couple was ease dropping on our conversations. At first I simply ignored it but it got to the point where the couple started to talk pictures. Again I ignored it but Artemis in the other hand was kinda having a little tantrum.

"Artemis calm down" I said as smoothly as I can. She simply ignored my statement, "Those two are getting on my nerves, I get the feeling that there not even human"

I turned to the couple who were carefully eyeing us and noticed that the female of the couple had a familiar sense of style of a certain goddess, while the male had this glow.

Then in a instant the bonfire erupted, and me and Artemis shot straight up, both of us readying our weapons. I held my sword in my right hand ready to attack while Artemis already had three arrows ready to go off on her bow. Then a voice spoke, "Sorry to interrupt but I'm just here to talk to Aphrodite and Apollo"

I was confused at first but then It hit me. The couple was Aphrodite and Apollo trying to snoop on me and Artemis.

I looked around since Artemis was nowhere to be seen but then I noticed that Artemis was "talking" to Aphrodite and Apollo.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis screamed out. "Relax sis, I was just making sure that Percy won't hurt you" said Apollo.

I walked over to the group only to be tackled by a love goddess. "In Hades' Name, Percy you have grown way hotter since the last time I saw you" said Aphrodite trying to kiss me but failed because every time she tried Artemis either blocked her or smacked her right on her cheek. "What was that for?" Aphrodite asked rubbing her cheek.

"That was for trying to kiss Percy" she said. "And this is for calling me sis" Artemis said taking out her bow and aiming it at Apollo direction.

"C'mon Aphrodite let's get out of here" Apollo said before flashing out. Aphrodite then winked at me but earned another smack on the cheek from Artemis and teleported out leaving a ozone smell of her perfume.

"Well since that is taken care off I shall take my leave" said the voice coming from the flame. "Bye Hestia and thank you" said Artemis.

"Well since were alone here what could we do?" I said smiling while wiggling my eyebrows.

I then earned a punch to the stomach. "I still am the goddess of virgins and it won't be a long time before I lose it"

"Well then since we won't do anything, let's go to sleep" I said recovered from the punch.

"Sleep her in the sand?" Artemis asked confused. "No silly, I'm talking about sleeping in one of the cabins or sleeping at the camp?" I responded, pointing to the distant cabins. "It's your choice"

"Let's go sleep here" she said before resting her head in my chest. "Okay" I said. "You wanna go now?"

I felt her head move in my chest, so I'm guessing that was a yes. Artemis got up first since she was lying on top of me. Artemis then offered her hand and tried to help me up but since I was to heavy for here she simply fell on top of me. I then felt a sharp sting in my middle area. "Artemis this would be a perfect moment to kiss you but you knee is positioned in a certain place where it's never supposed to be"

Artemis then noticed what I was talking about and quickly got up. "I'm so sorry Percy, are you ok?" she said concern in her voice.

"Yea, I'll just walk it off" I said before slowly getting up and stretching my legs and my mid area.

"C'mon lets go, it's already midnight" I said. Artemis then intertwined our hands and responded, "Let's go"

As walked I noticed that Artemis was a bit quiet. "Hey Artemis why are you so quiet?" I asked.

"I still can't believe after all these years.." she stopped. "You're here" Artemis then started to tear up.

"No need to cry" I said before hugging her, again she lay her head on my chest. I felt her warm tears on my shirt. "I'll never leave you again Artemis"

She then looked straight into my face, "Promise?" she asked with sincerity. "Promise" I responded before embracing her tightly.

We started to walk to the location of the cabins in the Montauk, when we reached them i noticed that the door was unlocked. We both entered and noticed that the cabin was like sweet in a grand hotel. I then noticed again that there was a letter in the table right next to the door. I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Percy and Artemis,_

_ Hello, I made sure that you guys have you're alone time _

_ so the first thing that came to my head was that Percy will _

_ probably take you to that beach that Percy likes,_

_ well anyways, I then changed the interior of the cabin you guys_

_ were going to sleep in. Also Aphrodite said she and Apollo will_

_ not disturb you two, for the moment._

_ Yours truly Chaos and the Gods_

_ P.S. This is from Zues._

_ If you have sexual intercourse with my daughter I will personally_

_ kill you, GOT THAT!_

I chuckled inside then passed the letter to Artemis. When she finished she also laughed. "I doubt that we will have sexual intercourse" she said playfully.

"Well I know what we can do" I said making her confused.

"Now what is that?" she asked furrowing her eyebrow tilting her head slightly.

"I'll gladly show you" I responded with a shy grin. I slowly started to move closer to Artemis .Since she was only a foot away I didn't have to move that far. First I wrapped my arms around her waist, making sure I have a strong grip around her body. Second, I gently started to kiss her forehead going down to her nose, then to her check.

I felt Artemis giggle, but she also was tense. Then I made my way her to neck gracefully pecking almost every part of her neck. I moved my way to her mouth. As I was about to start a full on make out session, I was stopped by what seemed like a finger. I looked at Artemis who had a flirtatious grin plastered on to her face, "I'm trying to see how long I can last without kissing you"

I looked at her as I backed away from her with a surprised expression, which made her laugh. "Well I think you won't last that long"

"I think your right" she responded getting closer to my face. Our lips yet again but this time Artemis is kissing Percy Jackson.

Chaos' POV

I have a meeting with the Gods on Mount Olympus about the Generals, but mostly about Percy. I was talking to Omega or Alex. We were discussing on how to control or maintain his power.

"Alex, even after these years, you still can barely control your powers"

Omega just looked down not responding to my statement. I thought on how to make him better in controlling his power. As I was thinking I then remembered the meeting I had to go to.

"Omega we shall talk again, but for now I must leave" I said making him nod his head and wander off. In a snap of my fingers my own vortex appeared. I stepped in my Vortex teleporting me to the throne room of the Olympians. When I entered the throne room there was already a strong argument. I tried to pick off some of what they were saying but it was all to hard to understand.

Some of the Olympians noticed me but there attention went straight back to the argument. I willed a throne out of existence, a throne big and wide enough for my size since I was the size of the Olympians. I sat there trying to decipher the argument. I only got a few words.

"Percy…Not….Artemis…"

"Cereal…Grain...SHUT UP ABOUT CEREAL…"

"Percy…hotter…you"

"Oil...Better...Named…me..." "Horses...always…better"

"I… kill… someone…now"

All these statements made my head go in a swirl. I had enough with these child's play arguments. In a snap of my fingers, I willed everyone's mouth to shut close.

"Since I got you attention, I am just wanted to state that I am here and I recommend that we start this meeting"

Hermes raised his hand. Again with a snap of my fingers everyone's mouth was released of my power.

"Must I say it is a honor to see you Lord Chaos, but we can't start until every God is present" he stated.

I looked around only noticing that Artemis was the only one missing. "Everyone who is intended to be here is here" I said.

"But Artemis isn't here" said Athena. "Yes that is true but she needs to "catch up" with Percy, so I think that she is excused from this meeting"

"That boy does not deserve my daughter" Zeus blurted out in rage. I raised my eyebrow. "Aphrodite and Apollo, be good Gods and check on my favorite couple"

They both left with smiled plastered on their faces and Zeus glaring at me. "While we are waiting for the two, I say we talk about something"

Everyone's faces shot up and started to scream out subjects they want to talk about.

"Cereal"

"Books"

"Marriage"

"Water"

Then one subject that stood out of the rest, especially the God who said it. "Pursues Jackson"

I looked at Zeus, "Why do you want to talk about my Primal General?" I asked puzzled.

"I simply want to know what has that troublesome son of my brother has been doing for the last 2 millennia" he said plainly looking at his finger nails.

I eyed Zeus, I carefully thought on what to say and what not to say. I don't want to spoil all the Generals secrets, especially Percy.

"Nothing, just doing this, doing that" I said plainly as I possibly could. Zeus eyes me suspiciously. He was about to say something but Hestia started to speak to the hearth.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm just here to talk to Aphrodite and Apollo" Hestia said. Wait how long have those two gods have been gone?

"Hermes, how long have those two been gone?" I asked.

"Well Lord C." Hermes said emphasizing "C". "They have been gone for more than 2 hours"

"How? It only feels like they have been gone for only a few minutes"

"Well in the throne room, time is disoriented" He stated. "What felt like minutes here, in reality its actually hours out there"

Intresting. I then wondered on how much more time I was going to spend until this meeting was over/

Artemis' POV

For 2 millennia I have been lost and confused, for 2 millennia I have been grieving and depresses, for 2 millennia I always blamed myself for his supposed "Death", and right now I'm kissing the man I love.

I broke the kiss only to catch my breath since we were both panting very heavily.

"Well that…was fun" Percy said with his signature grin which I think is very cute.

"Indeed it was" I responded catching my breath.

We stood there in silence only hearing our gasps of air, until Percy spoke. "I am beat I say we go sleep and go back to the camp tomorrow morning"

I nodded in approval for his suggestion. He then led me to the bedroom. I then started to looked around and to my surprise I then noticed that there was only 1 bed.

"Um Percy how come there is only one bed?"

"I don't know, usually when I go here with my mother there is two rooms" He said. "Maybe because Chaos thought we were going to sleep in the same bed"

"If you want I can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed" he said.

"It's fine as long we don't do anything stupid"

After a few minutes that passed Percy and I were in a comfortable position. Not in a perverted way, more like a position if we were a old married couple. Percy fell asleep exactly once his head hit his pillow.

I started to think of future events for example the outcome of this war, many thoughts came to my mind but one disturbs me the most. Soon or later I will break my vow.

The more I thought, the more I got drowsy.

Soon I was over taken by my dreams.

Artemis' Dream POV

_I was lying on a field drenched in blood stains everywhere. I had a deep cut on my side and was surrounded by all sorts of monsters and the leader of them is Atlas._

"_Well this looks familiar" said Atlas. _

"_If I remember correctly, this is similar to the time when I captured you, and made you carry my burden" he added. I was exhausted with pain, I couldn't speak since I was scared out of my life, even if a god can't die they can still feel eternal pain if wound to their limited. _

_Atlas took another step forward holding on to his javelin, ready to attack at any moment. The monsters who were circled around me eyed me suspiciously if I made any sudden movements._

"_Artemis all you have to do is give up and tell us to the location of Typhon" He with power in his voice._

"_I'll never tell you, even if you send me to Tartarus" I cried out, pain all over my body. _

"_My dear Artemis I know a place that is worse than Tartarus" He laughed out._

_What can be worse than Tartarus? _

"_There is no place worse than Tartarus" I said._

"_Well my dear Artemis, you have been misinformed" _

"_The only place that is fouler and full of dread and darkness, is the Void"_

"_What is the Void?" I asked. _

"_It is the domain of old Gods who are dead or faded"_

"_You can't kill a god" I said scared out of my life._

_Atlas took a step forward, "Artemis just give up no one is here to protect you"_

_I became hesitant; I started to look around for my hunters who are all busy trying to protect their life._

"_I guess if you aren't going to tell me, there is no use for you" Atlas said as he readied his javelin aiming towards me._

_Atlas thrust his javelin towards me. I closed my eyes because I was afraid. I kept my eyes closed for more than a minute but nothing ever impacted my body. _

_I opened my eyes only to see Percy holding off Atlas' javelin._

"_Are you ok Lady Artemis?" he asked calmly._

_I slowly got up and nodded. "Yea only some major injuries but I can still live"_

"_Sorry I got here late, I was busy helping your hunters"_

_I looked around only to see most of my hunters, helping each other out or helping the wounded. _

"_Percy after all the times I denied you, made you into a animal for weeks, you still are willing to help me?"_

"_Lady Artemis, I'll never abandon you, even if you deny my presence, I'll always be by your side"_

_What he said made my heart ache, like the other times in the past. Every time I yelled at him, or make carry out a harsh command, in the end my heart ached in pain. _

_In a flash of white the scenery changed, it was nighttime, the Moon was shining brightly since it was a full moon. The winds are whistling if they were singing. My eyes wondered around only to see that I was in my eighteen year old form, I was wearing a white summer dress. Then I noticed that I wasn't alone. Percy was standing next to me enjoying the view of the moon._

"_Artemis this is the last night that I'll be your guardian" he spoke in a sad tone. _

_I felt small tears roll down my face, I won't be able to see Percy as often as possible anymore. Then I felt strong hands wipe the tear away._

"_Artemis there is no need to be sad" he said in a comforting voice._

"_Why can't I?" I said already collapsing on to Percy's chest crying my eyes out. "I won't get to see you everyday" _

"_As long as you keep our memories together, I'll always be here" he said pointing at my heart._

_Percy slightly pushed me off his chest. "Artemis, I have to leave…" he said in an even more depressed tone. He hugged me just once._

_Percy turned his back and took a step but then in a sudden he faced me again and pecked me on the cheek and spoke, "Be a good girl"_

_Then he again turned around headed down the hill to the forest. I touched my cheek for what seemed hours. Percy kissed me on the cheek._

Percy's Pov

The sun broke the window splashing my face with sunlight. I tried to get up but a force was hugging my arm. I looked to the side and see that Artemis was cuddling my arm. Then in a sudden I heard a faint snap photo. Artemis shuffled around bothered by the snap sound. Then again and this time Artemis got up and looked around the room.

"Percy what was that noise?" she asked a little groggy. I was about to respond but then I noticed that Artemis securely hugging my arm.

"I don't know but let's go check it out" I suggested. When I got up Artemis followed and immediately grabbed my hand.

Then again the snapping noise but this time it was more detailed. The noise came from the closet at the end of the room.

We walked slowly and stealthily as possible. The closet was slightly open..

The closet doors burst open, revealing 2 familiar gods. "What are you guys doing here"

"Apollo! I'm going to kill you" Artemis screamed out already chasing after Apollo.

"Aphrodite, why are you here though?"

"To take pictures of you guys and make brand shirts of you guys" she said. "Like this shirt" she pointed at her shirt that was labeled "Pertemis"

"What is Pertemis?" I asked. Aphrodite smiled widely, "It's your couple name, I made"

"And I am also here to inform you guys that there is a meeting on Olympus later tonight" She said.

"Well, we got enough photos for the shirts" She said. "C'mon Apollo let's leave, we have enough photos"

In two bright flashes Apollo and Aphrodite left. Artemis was on the edge of the bed panting.

"You ok?" I asked. She nodded in response.

"Let's go the camp now?" I asked. Again she nodded in response.

I took Artemis' hand teleported to the camp. When we arrived, we were in the middle of the breakfast pavilion. Almost all the campers were all staring at us. I ignored the stares and made my way to the General's Table still holding on to Artemis' hand.

"Hey guys" I said as causal as I could.

In response I got a few looks, some waved their hands. "So this is the famous Artemis, well it's a pleasure to meet you" said Riley.

"Um hello" she responded shyly. "No need to be afraid or shy" Riley added. "We're all friends here"

"Oh ok?" Artemis said confused.

"Well Percy I have to go check on the hunter, I'll see you later?" she said before kissing me on the cheek and walk off.

"Wow Percy the first day and your already on first base?" Samuel said. "Well anyways the Primal-General has to go to the camp meeting, I don't know why though"

Why would I have to go to the camp meeting? I thought to myself. I ignored the thought and sat down and waited the food.

"So what are you guys going to do for the day?"

"I don't know" was mostly everyone's response. Then I started wonder what Artemis is doing right now.

Then an idea popped up in my head. "Hey guys why not do the camp activities?"

Some of their expressions changed. By the time I was done catching up with the Generals with their recent actions and plans the nymphs started to pass out the food.

When we finished eating I had a serious discussion with Dusk about not killing the campers if they anger him. Dusk follows orders' but does them in a poorly order.

Every General went their separate ways, some going together, some going by themselves. I stayed back at the pavilion watching the campers leave and go to their daily activities. Then I noticed a certain emo-type camper glancing at me. The camper wasn't alone, he was with almost all my former friends. I waved at them before teleporting to the beach in the camp. I sat down deep in thought about the meeting I have to go later. As I watched the waves sway back and forth a outline of a man started to form on the waves. The outline became more detailed. The outline started to take a shape but then the shape started to make out into a man. I knew exactly who it is. My father Poseidon has come to talk to me.

Hunter Blake's POV

Percy told us to go to the camp activities, to interact with the campers. I was walking with Ivory since she tagged along with me to go to the sword fighting activity. As we were walking to the arena many of the campers were staring at us but then Ivory cast a spell scaring the campers.

"Why do you have to scare them?"

"Because I want to and the stares creep me out"

I shook my head. "We're supposed to be the_ nice _Generals" I said emphasizing on "Nice".

"Well I don't want to be _nice_ to the campers" she responded.

"Why not?" I asked. "There not so bad, Percy went to this camp before he joined the Paladins"

"Yea he went to this camp like 2 millennia ago" she added. "And also he joined the Paladins because his _friends _ ignored him, even his father started to forget about him"

"True but he did forgive them, right?"

"I don't know and I don't care"

We arrived at the arena, there were lots of campers getting ready, strapping on their armor, sharpening their swords.

One of the campers screamed out, "Get ready training starts in 5 min."

"Hey Ivory you wanna ready up?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't know"

"Whatevers im going to"

I summoned my usual armor. I glowed white, attracting lots of campers. When the light faded most of the campers around was staring at me.

Ivory whispered in my ear, "So what I mean there stares are creepy"

I ignored the campers and followed the main crowd. Ivory darted off and left me to myself.

"Ok listen up" said the sane camper who spoke earlier. "Look to the person next to you, you are going to spar with them for the next 10 minutes"

I looked around then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to see a huge built camper towering over me by a foot. "You're going to be my sparring partner" he said with a smile, some of the campers behind were snickering, some of the campers looked rather terrified of this camper. "Ok?"

"Follow me I know the perfect place to spar"

He darted off and I followed, while I was walking some of the campers were whispering to me, "Good luck" and "You're going to die", stuff like that. I wonder why they were giving me these type of comments. Did I look weak or something like that? I am only 13 on the outside but truly I am over 2 thousand years old, full of knowledge and power but I still act like a 13 year old.

When the camper stopped we were in the middle of a crowd. "Ok this is the place"

I looked around only to notice that we only moved a dozen meters or so. "Ready kid?"

Did he just call me kid? I'm the Seventh General out of 24. This guys is going to pay. He readied his sword and took a offensive position.

"Hey kid, where is your sword?"

I raised my arm and in a glow of hot white, I forced the light to bend and shape into a form of a sword. I looked around only to see everyone at awe.

The guy who I was facing was a little surprised but ignored it and went back to offensive form. "Nice magic trick" he said ticking me off.

Did he just call my powers a "magic trick"? My anger rose to a point unreachable. First he calls me kid next he makes fun of my powers. This guy is going to die.

I didn't even wait for him to get ready because I rushed towards him almost at the speed of light. Our swords met for the first time. I was calm and focused while my opponent was struggling to keep his

sword in place. "Is that best you got?" he asked cockily. I put more strength into my sword. Soon his sword started to fail him.

In one quick swipe disarmed him. Rolling my flat of the sword around his hand. I heard many gasps coming from the spectators around us.

Since my "Partner" is defeated I turned around and started to leave. Then a familiar voice said, "Behind you"

I quickly turned only to see the camper I was sparing with earlier, running towards me with his sword held high. I quickly created a wall of blinding white light.

I noticed that the guy kept ramming his sword into my wall. I started to create a laser in my hands, I then sent my laser straight to the camper. Which sent him flying.

Again I started to walk away.

"So much for being a _nice_ General"

I looked to my left only to see Ivory smirking. "He started it"

Artemis' POV

I was walking to my cabin until one of my hunters came running at me. "Lady Artemis, you're ok"

"Yes I am ok, why would you expect me not to be ok?"

"Well when the Primal-General took you, most of us suspected that he abducted you"

"You said most who are the remain people who didn't believe this?"

"Thalia was the only one who thought you were ok"

"Hm ok, tell the others that I am ok and also tell them to go to the cabin for a meeting"

Time skip to Artemis' Cabin

As I waited in my cabin I felt as if someone is watching me.

"Is anyone there?" I asked to no one.

I turned around to see if any of my hunters arrived. No one is here. Then I heard a footstep behind me, I turned my head to check if anyone was there. When I looked all I saw is nothing. I turned my head forward only to see a teen-aged girl sitting at the edge of a bed.

"Well hello there"

"What are you doing here and why?" I asked suspiciously as I grabbed the hilt of my dagger.

"No need to worry Artemis, I am friend"

"Just tell me who you are" I commanded.

"All in due time Artemis but first I just want to lay down some statements"

"What are your "Statements"?" I asked.

"First off, what Percy said about your beauty lives up to the way he talks about you"

"How do you know Percy?"

"Like I said I am a friend and second, if you hurt Percy in any way, I personally and many others will go out our ways and try to kill you"

"I'll ask again, who the hell are you?"

"Let's just say I am a powerful person"

"Lastly, I think…" the "Powerful" teenage was interrupted.

"Lady Artemis, I gathered all the hunters for the meeting" said Phoebe as she opened the door. I looked at them for a split-second before turning my head to the former location of the missing teenage girl.

I frequently started to look around the room to find the missing girl but it seems if she just disappeared out of nowhere.

Percy's POV

My father sat down next to me. "The waves are beautiful today" he spoke as if I was never gone. "They sure are" I responded.

Silence was in the air for more than 10 minutes until my father broke it. "Look Percy I am sorry for what I did 2 millennia ago, I never meant to ignore you it's just that I wanted all my children to be Famous Hero's" he said. "But Isaac was mistake, Hero's are supposed to be like you and Isaac is the exact opposite"

"Look Percy, I'm not here to get you forgiveness, I just wanted to say what I wanted to say" My Father said before leaving.

"Wait, Father"

"I still haven't forgiven you on what you did those many years ago but I still believe that you can make amends"

"Then I'll try vigorously to try to gain your trust Pride and trust" My father said before disappearing in a sea breeze.

I stood up and started to walk to the Big House for the Meeting. When I arrived at the Big House, some of the Camp Leaders were on the porch and some of them were staring at me. I wonder why they were staring at me.

When I entered the house, I was amazed since the interior has changed. Many painting of hero's defeating famous monsters but the painting that intrigued me the most was the one next to the room of the war meetings. This painting had the background of the Throne of Olympus, but some of them were tattered and broken. There were 3 figures standing in the middle of the room, two of them obviously blond and the other with black hair. The black haired figure was holding onto a bronze sword. One of the blond figures were holding onto a dagger while the other blond was somewhat arguing.

Well that picture looks very familiar I thought to myself as I entered the war room. When I entered no one was there, so I found a empty seat in the back of the room and waited for the leaders to come and start the meeting. I put my hood over my head since the light in the room was kinda bothering me.

One by one the Cabin Leaders poured into the room, each staring at me for a certain about of time. Then going back to their original conversations, then she entered, the one who made my heart crumble. The one who betrayed me with my half-brother. The one who I was going to propose too. Annabeth was talking to Thalia, a friend who actually didn't betray me at the time. Both starred at me in confusion but went back to their conversation.

As what seemed the endless leaders that entered the room, Chiron and Dionysus finally arrived. Both were also staring at me but Chiron was the only one who spoke.

"I'm sorry but this meeting is for camp leaders" he said as he trotted closer to me.

I smiled, "I believe that former camp leaders have a say in this too".

Most of the camper starred at me in confusion. "Since when were you a cabin leader", "I've never seen you before" said the Camp Leaders of the Greek and Roman.

"I also was a praetor" I said.

"There hasn't been a praetor even since the Greek and Roman have combined" said a Cabin leader.

"Just tell us who you are before I turn you into a grape vine" said Dionysus in a annoyed tone.

"Fine but I will just give you all 1 more hint, I was a Praetor of Rome and Camp Leader of the Greeks at the same time"

"The only time that happened was when Perc…" said my old Co-Praetor. "There you got it"

It felt like minutes of silence but in reality only seconds have passed. Everybody was too shocked or too confused for those who didn't know me.

"Well Perry Johnson the so called Camp Leader, you have been absent for more than 2 millennia, what do you have to say for yourself?" Dionysus said with a smile.

"Well I believe you guys know the reason I was gone" I said. "Deception, replacement, and other things that made my heart and mind tear each other apart in pain" I said in a causal voice.

The Immortal campers who I knew all had a sadden face full of sorrow. "But like what Dionysus said 2 millennia have passed and those years I have been healing and almost have forgiven most of your bad deeds"

I then noticed that Annabeth had a gleam of happiness in her face. "Well most of you" I said glaring at Annabeth who's face turned from hope to sadness.

"Since when did you have the right to call me to my real name?" Asked Dionysus. "Since I became the Primal-General of the Paladins, making the Second most Powerful being in the universe"

Dionysus sank back to his seat, eyeing me from time to time.

"Well Percy it is really go.." Chiron was interrupted by an earthquake powerful enough to make me fall down to the ground. When the earthquake subsided everyone was trying to sustain the head damage.

As I started to get up the cabin leaders started to panic. "Everyone calm down" I scream out making everyone quiet.

"Everyone check your cabins if anyone needs medical attention" I said. Everyone obeyed and started to move out of the meeting room.

I ran out the big house only to see Artemis trying to control the panic of the camp. Artemis noticed me. "Percy, do you know made the earthquake?" she asked. I shook my head in response.

"Then who did?" she asked. "I don't know but whoever created the earthquake was powerful enough to make me fall down"

In a flash of white Hermes grabbed me and Artemis and said, "Meeting on Olympus now!"

When we arrived, every god, Minor or Major were here except my father and Hades.

"Where is my father and Hades?" I asked.

"We are here to talk about that"

"Everyone take your seats, now!"

As soon as everyone took their respective seat Zeus started to speak.

"The reason I made this meeting is because I need to inform you all about the… upcoming war"

In a instant Zeus was bombarded with question about, What war and why another.

"Quiet!" Zeus voice boomed through the throne room. "I have sources that claim that all 3 major domains are going to be attacked all at the same time"

"What do you mean all 3 domains?" I asked.

"I mean that the Sky, Underworld and the Sea are going to be attack all at the same time"

"How can we handle three attacks?" asked Athena.

"I know how" I said making everyone in the room stare at me. "But first I need to call the other Generals"

"Then do so" said Zeus. I pointed my hand upwards sending a bright yellow and white light towards the sky. In seconds multiple lights appeared in the Throne room, revealing the Generals.

"Who called?" asked one of the Generals. "This better be important" said another. "Finally some action" said another.

"I called and I have only to inform you that most of us will have separated only to protect the 3 domains"

"Everyone will be in teams of eight" I said. "Me, Dromeas and Ajith shall be the leaders of the teams"

I heard some groans. "I'll protect the water domain"

"I guess I'll protect the underworld then?" asked Dromeas, which I nodded to answer his question. "Then I get to protect Olympus, woohoo?" Ajith said rather in a bored tone.

"So you're plan is to split the Generals into 3 teams, eight each and send 1 team to protect the 3 domains?" asked Athena. "Yea" I said rather causal. "That sounds like a great plan to me" said Hermes with a up-go beat. "So how are we going to split the Generals?" asked Ajith. "We will pick I guess?"

After all the people were sorted out I started to look at my team. "Marcus, Jake, Luna, Braxton, Alexander, Samuel and Chi"

Dromeas had Kate, Dusk, Alvera, Akash, Violet, Ivory and Caroline. While Ajith had Chris, Hunter, Riley, Naomi, Garret, Dax and Masaru.

"Okay since everyone has been separated into teams, get ready to call your brigades when you arrive at your teams domain" I said to the Generals. "Is there any other sayings that we must say?" I asked everyone in the room. I looked at Zeus who had a impressed look. Nobody answered so which means, "I guess were done with this meeting, everyone gather your things in camp half-blood and head to you destined domains" I said. One by one every General started to disappear. I hope the brigades are all we need in this war because I really don't want the legionnaires involved in this war because the last time they were involved they accidently made Chaos angry and Chaos blamed me for it.

"I hope you General are ready for the fight of your life" said Zeus.

**I think this was the worst Chapter cause its only 6 thousand words and second I really had a hard time thinking I don't know why but whatevers**

**Im tired I really just wanted to end this chapter and start the war so yea..**

**Also only 1 more oc and if you want please Review and if you must flame… I really do deserve them cause even myself am disappointed at this chapter! **

**Im sorry! Also one more oc! Please!**

**Also if you want give Ideas for you Oc or for different Oc or ideas for the story and would be helpful since my mind is too out of it! My idea box is empty for the moment…**

**I created another Story called Deception and Hate…**

**The story idea was made during my 2****nd**** Period and one of my friends help me think of the Idea I guess well anyways bye!**


	8. Read this!

If your wondering what the hell there are no reviews? Well I released this story last year only to take it down because I hated it, I don't know why though I tried to re-write the whole story make a time line of the story but I have failed and gain something that every authors hates…..writers block.. So yea I probably won't update and bye!


End file.
